


Favorite Future Regret

by aredolent



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Smut, So much smut, Strangers to Fuckbuddies to Lovers, but also soo much fluff, donghun is the sweetest man in the world, i cried, it gets softer the more you read, junhee is oblivious to so many things, slow burn? depends how you look at it, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 77,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredolent/pseuds/aredolent
Summary: Junhee is working a meaningless job at McDonald’s  and his only bright spot is Yuchan. That is until one night three men walk into the dining area right before closing and Junhee is met with Donghun’s bright smile, warm eyes and honey voice.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, wowkwan are there too
Comments: 45
Kudos: 143





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before we start, I’d like to say there’s mentions of food in this fic, there’s (explicit) scenes and also mentions of alcohol/characters drunk !
> 
> Ok now, let’s buckle up and I hope yall enjoy reading this wild ride that i loved writing <33

Junhee tapped his fingers on the plastic surface of the pick up counter as he hummed the rhythm of the song quietly playing from the speakers in the lobby area. He was hearing it for the third time since his shift had started three hours ago, the radio station desperately clinging to the same dozen songs on their playlist. 

The night was boring to say the least. His manager told him he was in charge of the drive through for the night, which meant he was also in charge of cleaning up the drinking appliances in the front. He’d already cleaned most of them though, save for the drink dispenser by his window. 

Night shifts were mostly calm, especially if it wasn’t the weekend. At around this time, barely one or two people would walk in. It was good money too, which is why Junhee liked taking the night hours as opposed to the chaos that took over in the afternoon.

He looked around the empty lobby, taking note of what else has to be done before the closing time. The big _M_ at the edge of the parking lot was visible through the glass of the front door, shining brightly in comparison to the black night sky. 

Racket was heard from the back, his coworkers putting the clean dishes back to their place in the kitchen. 

Junhee sighed. Time passed slowly for him tonight, especially because he didn’t have anyone to talk to. It was a quiet shift, most of the crew members tired and ready to finish up. 

There was a loud beep in his right ear, the headset notifying him of an incoming customer. He pressed the pick up button. 

“Welcome to McDonald’s. May I take your order?” He all but recited the lines that were already engraved in his memory by now. 

There was some commotion on the other side. “Hello, yeah. Can I get a- uh… What’s it called…”

Junhee waited.

“Just order a BigMac.” There was another voice, slightly quieter, possibly from the passenger seat.

“I don’t want a BigMa—“

More stifled commotion as the customers bickered about what to get. Junhee pursed his lips out and stared at the screen of his register, ready to tap in the order.

“Uh, hey- Sorry. So,” The first voice started again as Junhee said a quick _no worries_. “Can I get a Royal TS, but without the bacon?”

“Royal TS doesn’t contain bacon, sir.” Junhee informed. 

“It doesn’t? Kwan, you said it’s the Royal TS one.” The voices muffled again and Junhee glanced at the time on the bottom left of the screen. Thirty minutes until closing. “Uh, we’ll just park in the front and order inside after all, if that’s okay.” The man then finally said. 

“Of course.” Junhee clicked his headset off and moved away from the drive through register. 

Minutes later three men all but stumbled through the front door, one of them with his arm hanging around the taller one’s shoulders, bright smiles on their faces. Junhee walked over to the front register and politely smiled.

There was barely five people clocked in tonight, so he was working both the cashier and the drive through. It was manageable with the amount of work they had, which was close to none. If things got busy his manager would always jump in to help. 

A tall guy with shiny, raven black hair stepped up first. His warm smile gave off shy energy. “Hi.” His voice was as warm as his presence.

Junhee nodded. “Hello. Ready to order?” 

“Yes. I want a BigMac menu with Cola and fries, please.” The customer spoke as Junhee’s quick fingers tapped on the screen. “Kwan, what do you want?” The man turned his head towards his two friends behind him. 

The shorter guy who was enfolding the third guy’s shoulders abruptly slipped his arm off and stumbled towards the taller man. “You, please.” He mumbled as a fit of giggles erupted from his throat, arms snaking around the other’s waist.

Junhee recognized a drunk person when he saw one. He couldn’t help a smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. 

“Can you please just add a cheeseburger and a water to that?” The raven haired guy coughed and if Junhee saw the blush creeping up the man’s cheeks, he didn’t show it.

The two guys stumbled away from the register, the unflattering position of the hug making it hard for them to walk properly. Either that or the alcohol in the smaller man’s system. 

When Junhee removed his attention from the duo on his left, he was met with the most stunning smile he’d ever had the chance to encounter, and if he thought the first guy’s eyes were warm, the pair that was looking at him right now were molten lava. The guy’s hair was messily tied up in a small ponytail at the back of his head, few loose strands beautifully framing his forehead and the sides of his face.

Junhee blinked and another chuckle to his left brought him out of his stupor. He realized both of them have been staring at each other like fools. 

“Hello- Hi.” The guy then spoke, his voice like honey. Junhee recognized it from a few minutes ago, he was probably the one trying to order over the intercom. 

“Hi.” Junhee couldn’t help a chuckle that escaped, finding all the hello’s a bit comical. “May I take your order?”

The man’s cheeks lifted as he gave Junhee a blinding smile. “Sure, uh…” His eyebrows curled in the middle and then his mouth dropped in a grimace. “I don’t actually know… What’s the burger that has bacon?”

Junhee had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling too big and too creepy. “We have our Signature collection or the Big Tasty burger.”

The guy slightly turned his head in thought and a quick sparkle of a nose ring caught Junhee’s eye. “Then can I please get the latter, but take out the bacon?”

“Sure.” He said and tapped in the order. “Anything else?”

The drunkest one of the three joined next to his friend and smiled brightly, fox eyes half lidded. “Your uniform looks cool.”

Junhee could barely understand the words that left his mouth. He laughed shyly, ducking his head. “Thanks… So, one BigMac menu, a Cheeseburger, Big Tasty and a water, right?” 

The ponytail guy with the healing smile that was yet again gracing Junhee’s existence nodded. “Yep, perfect. Looks great.” He blinked. “Sounds great.”

The smaller man next to him laughed loudly. “Donghun hyung, you said it correctly the first time.” He narrowed his eyes at Junhee as his lips spread into a teasing smile. 

Junhee’s cheeks felt like they were on fire. He shook off the pesky teenage hormonal feeling that pinched his gut. “I don’t think anyone can ever look good in this uniform.” He joked and quickly debated on where to look. He settled his gaze on the price showing at the bottom of the screen. 

“I think he would disagree.” The smaller man winked as he pointed at his friend that was now glaring at him. He was then quickly yanked away by the third guy before he could cause any more embarrassment for anyone present. 

“Sorry about… him.” The guy, (Donghun?), dragged his teeth over his lower lip quickly as Junhee only managed to laugh it off. “How much is the total?” 

“That’d be $12, please.” Junhee said and the guy paid, took the receipt Junhee handed over to him and walked over to where his two friends were seated. 

Junhee finished their order and placed their drinks and food on a tray, leaving it up on the pickup counter as he called out their number. 

“Junhee, we’re cleaning the floor.” His coworker informed him as she poured a bucket of water over the tiles. He nodded and walked to the back so he could grab the floor wipers and stop being useless. 

After about 15 minutes they finished with the floor and pushed the kitchen tables back into their place. It wasn’t that hard of a job, but it was repetitive to do it every night. Junhee came back to his spot in the front and leaned on the pickup counter again, eyes roaming towards the three customers still occupying a table to the right. 

A quiet sigh left him as he saw empty paper wrappers scattered around the three men, wondering whether there was more salad on the floor or inside their food. The clock at the bottom of the screen close to him showed 00:57. Only three more minutes and of course it was just Junhee’s luck to have to be left with a mess that the last customers prepared for him. 

He shook his head, deciding to not dwell on it. After all, the longer he stays to clean up, the better paycheck at the end of the month. 

When the clock hit midnight he walked over to the trio and notified them that they were closing. The smaller guy was fast asleep in the raven haired guy’s arms, mouth slightly agape as calm huffs came out. Junhee couldn’t help but think how endearing it was, especially with how the taller man seemed to struggle handling his chaotic drunk friend just a few minutes before. 

He went back behind the counter in order to not seem like he was rudely kicking them out and watched as they slowly stood up, the taller guy trying his best to not wake up the man in the slumber. However, to no avail, because he loudly moaned in disapproval about the sudden disappearance of the warmth from his friend’s arms. 

Junhee had to suppress a smile for the nth time that night as he watched the taller man shushing his friend and trying to drag him out through the door. He then looked back at the third man that stayed behind just to see him crouching down, picking up the empty wrappers from the floor, doing his best to also get every bit of the fallen salad too. 

Junhee quickly raced over to him. “Oh, you don’t have to do that—“ He started, arms flailing around uselessly. 

The guy - Donghun, Junhee guessed - smiled as he stood up. “Nonsense. We made the mess, you shouldn’t have to be the one who has to clean it up after us. Especially after closing hours.” He looked at Junhee long enough for Junhee to blank out for a split second, and then dropped his head back down to see if he’d missed any pieces of salad. 

“Ah, well— Thank you…” Junhee added lamely, voice quiet. 

“No need to thank me.” Donghun’s voice sounded way too beautiful for Junhee’s skeptical brain. “Ah, I think I should go help Sehyoon with…” he trailed off as his eyes burned right into Junhee’s. “...well, you saw. Anyway, thank you! Have a good rest of the night!” He hurried and almost ran away from Junhee, helping his friend carry their other sleepy friend through the front door. 

Junhee wondered for a split second where Donghun was going to put all the trash he was gripping in his hands before a voice called out to him. 

“Junhee, we’re going on our break.” Minsoo, his coworker, was taking off his rubber gloves for dishwashing as he waved Junhee over. 

“I’m coming! Let me just lock up first.” Junhee replied as he jogged over to the manager’s office and she handed him over the keys without looking up from her phone screen. He said a quick thank you and jogged back to the front, locking the drive through door first, the terrace ones second, the entrance door last. 

And so another day at work ended. 

***

Friday rolled around and Junhee was exhausted. McDonald’s was packed, like always during the weekend. He was on the packing duty tonight, giving out the finished orders on the pickup counter.

A polite smile spread across his face whenever he called out a new number, wishing every person a good rest of the day as he handed them over their paper bags. It was a routine of repeating the same sentences over and over again and having to concentrate on the screen full of orders above his head. 

There were more people working this time, the late night rush requiring a lot more than one person in the front. 

“176?” He called out, waiting a second to see if any of the people standing by the waiting area would step forward. A lady walked over with her receipt in her hand and smiled as Junhee handed over the order to her. “Have a nice day, ma’am.”

“Junhee, Nari is going on her break. Take over the register, please.” His manager shouted from the fries station, laying a deep fryer into the hot oil next to her. 

Junhee said a quick okay as he told his colleague what order he finished last so she could take over from him. He then rushed to the register where an older man already looked displeased for having to wait a few seconds longer. 

“Sorry for the wait, sir.” Junhee gave his best apologetic smile. “May I take your order?”

The man didn’t say anything, instead just grunted and shoved forward a piece of paper from the front kiosk. Junhee took it, a smile never leaving his face as he selected the number of the man’s order on the screen. 

“That’ll be $10.64, sir.” 

“What?!” The man almost barked loudly as he leaned close into Junhee’s space, startling him. 

“$10.64, sir.” Junhee repeated a bit louder. 

The man mumbled into his chin as he opened his wallet and started clumsily counting the coins in his hand.

Junhee was relieved to see there wasn’t a huge line for the register anymore, the rush hour seemingly calming down. His eyes roamed for a second before they widened at the man waiting behind the grumpy customer in front of him.

He watched as the short ponytail shook due to the movements of the guy’s head as he talked animatedly to his shorter friend whom, Junhee realized, he also recognized. Except, this time the shorter man was standing safe and sound on his own two feet, eyebrows furrowed as he didn’t look too pleased about whatever his attractive friend was telling him. 

Junhee swiftly looked away as an angry hand shoved a cluster of pennies towards him. He opened his palm and received the money, hurrying to count it before the man becomes even more annoyed. 

“Thank you, sir. You can take a seat and we will bring you the food when it’s ready.” Junhee handed him the receipt and the man yanked it from his fingers, strolling away. 

He looked at the two guys in front of him who looked like they were subtly elbowing each other in the ribs, even though their facial expressions remained neutral. 

“Hello.” Junhee recited, polite as ever. “May I take your order?”

He absentmindedly thought about how extremely professional he was being, even though he worked in a fast food restaurant. Even his manager joked around with customers and often had dumb conversations or chitchat with them, but Junhee didn’t know how to do that. He didn’t usually click with strangers if he was left in charge of the situation, which would come as very surprising to anyone who saw him when he was around his friends. A chatterbox, they would joke. A lot of _Junhee, shut up_ ’s and _Do you ever take a break?_ ’s. 

The guy whose name Junhee memorized to be Donghun smiled, full lips spreading wide across a straight row of beautiful white teeth. “Hey.” Was all he said, and then actually elbowed his friend. 

“Ouch, Jesus. Okay, okay.” The shorter man winced as he looked at Junhee. “Hey, I don’t know if you remember us but we came here yesterday and… I-“ He started and Junhee felt his face morph into confusion. “I was a bit drunk-“

Donghun snorted and looked in the opposite direction, mumbling a quiet “A bit…”

“ _Quite_ drunk,” the friend glared at Donghun before shyly smiling at Junhee again, “And my friend Donghun here is being a pain in the ass and making me apologize. Although I don’t know why, since all I did was try to help him. Because he’s useless.”

Donghun’s mouth fell open offended as he looked at his friend in disbelief. “I told you to apologize for being a nuisance, not to yap your mouth about me.”

Junhee chuckled when he saw the unfeignedly aggrieved expression on Donghun’s face. “There’s really no need to apologize.” His lips spread into a genuine smile this time and his eyes caught Donghun’s ever so slightly widened ones, as the attractive man blankly blinked at him. 

From the corner of his eye he saw the shorter man crossing his arms over his chest. “Donghun, honey, I love you, but can you please stop embarrassing me now. Get a grip on yourself.” 

“What?” Donghun scowled. “Kwan, just order your stupid Happy Meal so we can eat.”

“Right, so can I have a Happy Meal with a Cheeseburger and fries, and Sprite please.” Kwan leaned closer to the register so Junhee could hear him well. “By the way, he really does think you look hot in this uniform.”

Junhee blushed, not expecting such a confession. “Oh, uh-“

“I’m literally never taking you with me to any public facility ever again.” Donghun shoved his friend to the side and saved Junhee from having to give an answer. “Sorry - again. Can I please have the thing from yesterday? The…” He scrunched up his nose as he tried to remember the name of the burger. 

“Big Tasty, but take out the bacon?” Junhee offered, lips spread into a box smile. 

“Exactly, that one! Thank you. And big fries, please. I know Byeongkwan will want to steal some from me.” Donghun laughed and it was such a pleasant sound that Junhee had to look down at the screen in front of him to hide his facial expression. 

“Yep. Sure, got it.” He said louder than necessary and told Donghun the total as he watched Kwan, or Byeongkwan?, take a seat by one of the farther tables. 

Donghun paid, took the receipt from Junhee and walked away after locking eyes with Junhee and thanking him again. Junhee mentally swatted away the weird pinch in his stomach. 

There were no more customers waiting to order after those two so Junhee turned around as his manager wiggled her finger for him to come over. He did what was asked of him as his coworkers finished up the remaining orders. 

“Junhee, can you work on Sunday? Eunjung called in sick and we have no one else to work the drive through in the night.” She asked with a phone in her one hand and a pen between her lips. 

He thought about it. He had two free days, being Sunday and Monday, so he could probably fill in since they needed him. “Okay.” He nodded.

“Great, thanks.” She gave him a thumbs up as she put her phone back to her ear and told whoever was on the line that she got the Sunday shift covered. 

He sighed as he walked over to the staff fridge and took out a bottle of water, taking a huge swig. It felt like a relief and made him realize just how dry his throat had gotten in the past few hours working in this chaos. 

The next 15 minutes passed as he swept the fries and papers and all the other trash from the floor, wiped the pickup counter clean and filled in the area with the paper napkins. Two families ordered their dinner in the meantime, so he took the trays with food to their tables, careful not to trip or drop anything. 

He walked up to the register when he saw the unpleasant man from earlier approach. “How may I help you?” He smiled. He saw Donghun get in the line behind the man, typing on his phone. 

“I want a coffee.” The man in front of Junhee mumbled. 

“Small, regular or big?” Junhee asked. 

The man frowned and leaned closer. “What?!” He croaked. 

“Small, regular or big?” Junhee repeated louder, biting his lip in unease. 

The man looked at Junhee with a vile expression that made Junhee want to shrink in on himself. “Listen, boy. Either you’re going to speak louder so I can hear you or you’re going to turn down this loud music blaring from the lobby.”

Junhee’s cheeks flushed red as he was taken aback by the rudeness. “Sorry, sir.” He apologized, loudly. “Would you like your coffee small, regular or big?” He was almost yelling at this point. 

“Big.” The man rumbled. 

“That’ll be $1.99, sir.” Junhee furrowed his eyebrows as the man poured a bunch of pennies into his hand again. 

“What?! Why is it so expensive?” He yelled. Junhee didn’t respond. “How much is the regular one?”

“$1.49, sir.” Junhee caught Donghun’s eyes, he wasn’t typing on his phone anymore and was instead observing the situation in front of him. 

“Then give me that one.” The man said and shoved the pennies into Junhee’s hand. 

“You can wait for your order at the pickup area right over there, sir. It’ll be ready in a minute.” Junhee extended his hand to give the man his receipt with his order number on top of it. 

The man swatted Junhee’s hand away. “I don’t need that.”

“The number of your order is on it, sir. We’ll call the number when your drink is ready.” Junhee tried to explain but the man seemed to get angrier. 

“I can’t hear shit you’re saying because of this music.” He yelled and stepped closer to Junhee. “If you can’t do your job right then you shouldn’t be working the front at all!” 

“Alright now-“ Donghun stepped forward, facing the rude customer. “He’s doing his job perfectly fine and following the regulations. You’re being a bit rude, sir. If you can’t hear him you can politely ask him to speak louder. I assume he’s not the one in charge of the volume of the speakers, seeing as he’s handling the register.” 

Junhee just stared at the scene stupidly, feeling completely useless at his own lack of words. 

The man’s face became a bright red, presumably from the anger bubbling up inside of him. But seeing as most of the people’s attention was currently on him, he lifted his nose up high and marched towards the pickup area without another word. 

“Thanks for that.” Junhee’s voice cracked so he quickly coughed to clear his throat. 

Donghun slightly pouted and Junhee took a quick mental note on how plump his lips are. “It must suck to have to deal with that on the daily.”

Junhee let out a laugh and it seemed to make the corners of Donghun’s lips curl up. “You didn’t have to step in. I’m used to these kinds of things. I’ve gained immunity to it.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have to. You did everything right.” Donghun affirmed. 

Junhee gave him a thankful smile. “Anyway, I think my manager is already staring daggers into the back of my skull so… did you want to order, or?” He didn’t know why he left that question hanging. 

Donghun’s eyes looked to the side to where Junhee assumed his manager was, certainly monitoring the situation. “Ah, yes, actually. I need a-“ he said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. “BigMac menu..? With a Cola and fries, I guess. It’s for Sehyoon, he’s on his way here.”

Junhee nodded like he knew who Sehyoon was. “Sure. Anything else I could get you?”

Donghun grinned, almost blinding him. “How many people have said _your number_ when you asked them that question?”

Junhee pressed his lips into a boxy smile, frowning. “I’ve stopped counting.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be that kind of person.” Donghun smiled genuinely. “Nothing else, that’s all. Thank you.”

Junhee secretly added a chocolate ice cream to Donghun’s order without telling the other man, pressing the promo button so it came out free. Donghun paid without suspecting a thing and walked off with a wave and Junhee only had the time to return the smile before he felt a grip on his forearm and was yanked to the back. 

“Everything good?” His manager was louring in disapproval. She let go of his arm and pointed her chin towards the pickup area. 

“Yeah, don’t worry. Just another pissy person. Add a coin to my jar, please.” Junhee finally got the chance to sigh and sink down to relax. 

His manager was pretty young, close to his age. They got along really well and she respected her employees. The policy was that the customer was always right, but as soon as people started treating her employees with disrespect, she drew the line. Junhee liked her. 

“Except this time you had an attractive savior, huh.” She raised her eyebrows at him and he giggled, waving a hand. 

“You really have eyes everywhere, don’t you.” He was laughing as he started walking back to the front to continue doing his job. She followed him. There weren’t any customers waiting by the register so he grabbed his bottle of water and took another swig. 

“I have to. I’m the manager.” She winked at him and went to help at the drive through. 

Junhee glanced towards the lobby, the table with three guys sat around it to be exact. Byeongkwan, he could tell even from this distance, had his leg over the raven haired guy’s thigh, gripping his arm like a koala. (So was that Sehyoon then?) They both had his backs turned to Junhee. Donghun was sat across from them, smile bright as ever at the scene in front of him. 

The rest of the day went by quickly with the business picking up as the end of Junhee’s shift approached. He clocked out as soon as it hit 22:00 on the clock, changed his clothes and started walking home.

It was a warm evening perfect for a walk after an exhausting day. 

Junhee fished out his phone from his bag and unlocked it to a missed call from Yuchan. He clicked on the contact and it started ringing. 

“Hey, you off?” Yuchan picked up after a few rings, voice cheerful. “How was work?”

Junhee huffed. “It was… The usual. How was yours? How was the practice?”

Yuchan made a noise that sounded like he was stretching from a nap. Junhee wouldn’t be surprised if the younger took a nap and woke up at 22:00. “It was great, you’d love it! Wanna join us on Sunday? We’re starting a new choreo.”

Junhee pouted even though his best friend couldn’t see him. “Sorry, Channie. I have to work the night shift and I’ll be too tired to function if I join you beforehand.”

Yuchan whined. “Junhee… You never let yourself relax. Come on, you’d love the crew. They’re so much fun!”

Junhee felt bad always declining the younger’s invitations, but he just didn’t have the motivation to do anything except sleep if he wasn’t at work. His job was draining all remnants of his life and soul and he just needed a good recharge after every day. 

“I’ll make you a deal… Next time I have a free day I’ll join you.” He suggested and he could actually visualize his best friend jolting into a sitting position as soon as the words left Junhee’s mouth. 

“Yes! Yes, okay! Great! It’s a deal. You promise, right? It’s a promise? You’ll come?” He was practically rapping and Junhee let out a heartfelt laugh. 

“Yes, it’s a promise.”

He missed his best friend. Yes, they usually saw each other during Junhee’s free days, they’d watch movies or fool around, play games. But then Yuchan joined a dance crew and it became harder for them to sync up their schedules. So now Junhee mostly just called Yuchan in the middle of the night after his shift was over and they talked, like long distance lovers, telling each other what they’d done that day. It was funny, really. But it was going to be okay. They always managed to find time for each other. 

They talked until Junhee reached his apartment and threw his bag on the floor in the hallway. He flung his phone onto his bed and went to take a shower, ready to wash off the smell of grilled meat and fries. 

***

The next day Junhee was back in the night shift. Time had been passing slowly, but at least he could busy himself with the ice cream machine. He had to do the special weekly cleaning but his brain was already giving up on him as he looked at the bucket full of different pieces he was supposed to assemble back into it in order for it to work again. 

A few months ago, when his manager was teaching him how to do the special cleaning for the first time, he messed up the placement of the parts that were supposed to be put back inside. He had tried to fix it but pressed the wrong button, causing the ice cream to burst out of the metal container on top, all over the ceiling and all over Junhee. 

He had been scared shitless of what his manager’s reaction would be, especially because they were almost done with the cleanup and ready to go home. Instead, she just bursted out laughing and told him to clean everything up. “It happens at least once to every one of us. This machine always gives us trouble.” She had said. 

So that’s why Junhee was currently furrowing his eyebrows, carefully eyeing every single piece he took out of the bucket and spreading them across the front counter to have them all at his reach. 

He wasn’t working the front on his own for a change, his older coworker, Hyeja, already cleaning the lobby. She had worked there for the last twenty three years and she mostly kept to herself, always finishing up her job quickly and going home. Junhee didn’t really talk to her, unless there was a rude customer he had to deal with and she jumped into his rescue, shooing them away with her grumpy voice. Junhee thought it was endearing. 

He heard the entrance door open and he sighed, putting down the pieces he was trying to connect together and then cleaned his hands on a paper towel quickly. 

Before his eyes walked none other than Donghun, except this time Junhee had to stop himself from ogling. The man’s hair was slicked back in a ponytail as always, silver earrings gracing his earlobes, shining brightly against his golden skin. 

A perfectly fitting black button up was gracing his torso, slightly tight around his bicep as he lifted his arm up to hook a loose strand of hair behind his ear. He was wearing tight black jeans and Junhee couldn’t help but make an uncalled for mental note on how small his waist looked compared to— 

“Fine, _fine._ You order and I’ll go to the bathroom.” Junhee’s thoughts were interrupted by another man walking next to Donghun, voice loud and aggravated. He marched right past the register and towards the toilets as Junhee observed the situation.

He looked at Donghun carefully and the man took a few steps towards the register, frown on his face morphing into a pleasant smile when his eyes locked with Junhee’s. “Hey, you’re here again.” It was more of a statement rather than a question. 

Junhee smiled genuinely. “I should be the one saying that. You’re becoming our most loyal customer.”

Donghun chortled, tracing his teeth over his bottom lip. “In my defense, this time I was kinda forced to come here.” He said in a quieter voice. “You see, my date over there was really pissy that I refused to cut in line in front of an elderly couple at this fancy restaurant, so he told me we were gonna eat in a fast food as a _punishment._ ”

Junhee made a grimace. “I’m sorry. I hope your date still went well though.”

“It ended in McDonald’s on a Saturday night. It was as good as it could be.” Donghun propped his hand on his hip. “I’m not complaining to be here though.”

The look he gave Junhee made Junhee avert his gaze. Donghun was attractive, and Junhee wasn’t sure Donghun was quite aware of the extent of his looks. 

“By the way, I didn’t get the chance to thank you for the ice cream yesterday. You didn’t have to do that.” Donghun added and it made Junhee’s lips stretch into a smile. For some reason he felt embarrassed, or exposed. 

He waved his hand. “Don’t mention it. It was a thank you for… stepping up… for me.” He finished lamely as he realized he didn’t structure his sentence properly in his head before saying it. 

The sound of footsteps came from Junhee’s right as Donghun’s date exited the toilets and joined by Donghun’s side. “Did you order?”

Donghun tore his eyes away from Junhee to respond. “Not yet.”

The other man scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Still? Have you just been chatting up the cute cashier while I was gone?” He looked towards Junhee and subtly winked at him. Junhee was as confused as ever. Then the man continued. “You know what, Donghun… I think we both know where we stand, so if you agree, I’ll just go home now. You can stay and eat or… whatever.”

Donghun pursed his lips out as he shrugged, nodding. “That’s fine with me.” 

They quickly said their goodbyes and the man walked out, leaving Donghun alone. Junhee was only slightly aware of how obvious the confusion on his face was as Donghun looked at him and tried his best to contain his laughter. 

“He’s some guy my friend introduced me to today. I told him that blind dates didn’t usually work out for me but he told me he would pay for my coffee for the next week if I went with him.” Donghun explained as he looked to his right at the menu on the big screens. 

“Ah.” Junhee provided dumbly. “Then I guess you won in the end?”

Donghun chuckled. “Sold my precious nerves for seven cups of coffee. Can you top that?”

Junhee let out a loud laugh. “I can try.” 

Donghun looked at him through his eyelashes and it made Junhee squirm. He didn’t know why he would let something that stupid slip out to a customer and now he was embarrassed. They mutely stared at each other’s eyes for a few seconds when Hyeja drove over her cart so she could wipe the floor, rattling the wheels over the tiles loudly as she bumped the wall with the handle of the mop in her hand. 

Junhee chuckled. “Hyeja, do you need help?”

“No, no. I’m good.” She slurred loudly, making both of the men smile widely. 

Donghun turned back to Junhee. “Oh, right. Can I order my food?”

Junhee shook himself out of whatever frozen state he got himself into and nodded. “Right, of course.”

Donghun ordered a Royal TS this time, along with an ice tea. Junhee typed in his order and gave him back the receipt after Donghun paid, and then went to stand by the spot where the finished burgers were sent out by his colleagues in the kitchen. 

He could’ve waited by the pickup counter with Donghun, but he felt too awkward for that. If it was Yuchan, he would’ve definitely hogged the younger man’s time and personal space, take the chance to whine about how tired he was and how much he wanted to clock out so they could go watch a movie together while cuddling. But Donghun was a stranger, and no matter how sweet he was, Junhee didn’t want to seem pushy, or like he was trying to stick his nose where it didn’t belong. 

He packed Donghun’s order into a paper bag and added a few paper napkins, closing it neatly and propping it up on the pickup counter. “Your order’s finished.” He said and Donghun leaned away from the stool and smiled at Junhee. 

“Thank you.” The man took the paper bag from the counter and debated on whether he should walk out. He turned to Junhee again. “Hey, I know I said I’m not going to be one of those people who ask for your number, but can I get your name?”

Junhee felt a blush rise to his cheeks. The way Donghun asked him that made the pinch in his stomach reappear. “My name’s Junhee.”

Donghun’s eyes seemed to light up at the answer. He held out his hand. “Junhee. Nice to meet you, I’m-“

“Donghun.” Junhee cut him off, taking his hand and curling his eyebrows together as a grin played on his lips. “I know. I heard… the first time you came here.”

Donghun was fighting a smile at Junhee’s confession. It occurred to them that handshakes aren’t usually ten seconds long so they both let go abruptly. 

Donghun lifted up his paper bag like he needed an excuse to change the subject. “Well, thank you. I should go now if I want to catch the last bus.”

Junhee nodded, looking around as he finally realized he was supposed to be assembling the ice cream machine, not gawking at his customer. “Oh, right. Sorry I kept you for too long and made your date leave first.”

“I didn’t mind at all.” The man’s lips spread into the beautiful smile again. “See you, Junhee.”

“See you, Donghun.”

Junhee watched as the man walked out through the door before he went back to his job. It was safe to say he needed to call for his manager four times to help him put the certain pieces back, his brain too high up to concentrate on what he was doing. 

***

On Sunday Junhee was sat in the break room, munching on a burger before he had to go back to work. He was looking at his phone screen, texts from Yuchan flooding in one after another. 

_“Hyung, I miss you. When do you finish work?”_

_“Everyone’s busy grabbing their stuff and I’m waiting at the car. The practice today was so sick! I can’t wait for you to join next time!”_

_“Wanna see you so you can tell me more about that cute boy… I’m curious”_

_“Gonna stop by your work before you finish. I’m hungry.”_

Junhee chuckled at the younger’s messages. 

_”I get off at 12. Can’t wait to see you Channie.”_ He typed out and added a kissy face, and then sent the text. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he sighed. His break was over. Legs heavy, he got up and walked through the kitchen to the front, resting the headset on top of his head as he waved to his manager that he’s back. 

Sundays were especially dull during the night, most of the people at home, asleep, preparing for the start of a new week. A few travelers stopped by every now and then, but even that was rare. Junhee thought he would bore himself to death. 

Not long had passed until the sound of the door opening signaled newcomers, so he lifted his head up from the palm he was leaning on to see better. 

He wasn’t surprised to see a head full of beautiful hair tied into a ponytail, eyes warm as they searched around the room until they landed on Junhee. They crinkled up into crescents as Donghun smiled at him, waving. Behind him Junhee could see Byeongkwan and Sehyoon (?), limbs of their arms wrapped up into each other. Byeongkwan was walking in front of Sehyoon but held the taller man’s arms over his shoulders, like a weird back hug. 

Junhee could feel himself smiling wider than what probably looked normal.

The door opened again and in marched a tall boy with a bright smile and black hair parted on his forehead. He yelled when his eyes fell on Junhee. “Hyung!!” He was waving like a child, Junhee forcing himself to not burst out laughing. 

“Chan-ah, don’t yell.” Donghun complained as he made a grimace and dramatically pressed his hand to his ear. 

“Sorry.” Yuchan apologized without any remorse, running towards Junhee. “Hyung, I missed you.”

Junhee stared at Donghun with wide eyes, Donghun’s wide eyes staring right back at him. He exchanged looks with Byeongkwan and Sehyoon and then all three of them looked back at Junhee. 

Yuchan cackled at all of their expressions. “Why are you all looking like you saw a ghost?”

Donghun stepped closer to where the younger was. “Chan-ah, you know Junhee?”

Yuchan snorted. “Yeah, _know_ him. He’s my best friend.” 

“So this is why you were so adamant on coming with us here tonight?” Byeongkwan asked from behind. 

“Well, I kinda figured it out. There’s only one _cute McDonald’s boy_ that I kn—“ Yuchan was interrupted by Donghun’s hand on his mouth. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon laughed in the back as Junhee just blinked like an idiot. 

He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Donghun and his friends were probably, logically, the guys from Yuchan’s new dance crew. He purposely filtered out the _cute McDonald’s boy_ comment from his brain, didn’t have the energy to dwell on that. 

“D- Donghun is on your dance team?” Junhee managed to ask, face probably red. All he wanted was to put his palms over his face and hide. 

Yuchan chuckled. “Yeah, I told you you’d like the guys on my crew.” The wink he sent to Junhee told him more than he’d bargained for and Junhee made sure the glare he returned to the younger indicated that he should start counting his days. 

“Anyway, let me order us some food.” Yuchan then stepped over to the register and started listing off almost everything on the menu. 

Junhee felt Donghun’s eyes on him as he tapped in Yuchan’s order, finding the courage to sneak a glance at the man when Yuchan had to stop and rethink what else to add to his list. Donghun was looking at him in an unreadable way, for some reason it made Junhee want to smile like a hormonal teenager. 

His lips tugged at the corners and that’s when Donghun teasingly wiggled his eyebrows, making Junhee chuckle. It was enough for Yuchan to stop his food discourse in his own head and squint at Junhee. “Are you even listening to me? I will complain to your manager that you’re ignoring your customer because you’re busy flirting.”

“You little brat.” Junhee blushed at being called out, unable to contain the stubborn smile on his face. 

They finished ordering and Junhee placed their food on the trays, leaving them up on the pickup counter but they didn’t sit at any of the tables. They stayed there, chatting with Junhee. 

“This is Byeongkwan,” Yuchan pointed at the smaller man as he waved. “and this is Sehyoon. You apparently already know Donghun.”

Junhee smiled at them with all of his teeth. “I’m glad to meet Channie’s dance crew friends. He’s been telling me about you guys.”

“Aw, he’s cute.” Byeongkwan pouted as he looked up at Sehyoon, who was still holding Byeongkwan in a back hug. 

“He’s older than you.” Yuchan added and Byeongkwan coughed, sipping on his Sprite to breathe again. 

“How old are you?” Donghun then asked, eyes doe and pretty. Junhee blinked at him a few times before he found his words. 

“26.” He said quietly.

“Ah, so I’m older than you.” Donghun exclaimed, a huge grin on his face and for Junhee it was contagious. 

“He looks so happy about being old.” Yuchan whispered to the entangled couple next to him, earning himself a slap on the hand from Donghun. “Ouch!”

“Hey, don’t hurt my Channie.” Junhee threw his arm around Yuchan’s neck, pulling the younger into him. Donghun looked like he was about to apologize, but Junhee interrupted him. “This brat needs way better discipline techniques than that. You need to threaten him good.”

Yuchan whined from under Junhee’s arm and everyone laughed loudly, the sound of Donghun’s laughter being so warm and genuine Junhee could listen to it as a medicine for his headaches. 

“Junhee, you can clock out now.” The voice of his manager made him wince as he turned around quickly. 

“What? Oh- sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ he wanted to apologize for so obviously slacking off, but his manager just waved her hand. 

“No, I mean it. There’s barely anyone coming, I can take an order or two. Go with your friends. This was supposed to be your free day after all.” She gave him a small smile and opened her notebook to continue writing down whatever she needed for the closing time.

Junhee looked at his newly made friends as Yuchan nodded his head at the speed of light, excited. “C’mon, hyung, I haven’t hung out with you in days.”

Junhee chuckled. “I’ll go change. Be right back.”

“We’ll wait for you in the car.” Sehyoon yelled after him. 

He said a quick thank you to his manager as he rushed to clock out, taking off his headset and leaving it in the office. When he got to the changing room he stripped out of his ugly uniform pants and shirt and jumped into his skinny jeans, throwing his grey hoodie over his head. He grabbed his bag and phone and jogged out the back door, swinging the bag over his shoulder. 

He saw the car parked by the entrance of the parking lot, everyone inside probably waiting for him. When he came closer, the rear door opened and Donghun stepped out. 

It was the first time Junhee saw the man up close and outside of his work environment like this. The height difference wasn’t big but Donghun looked broad and strong. His ponytail was messier than usual, more strands of hair hanging loose around his face and over his forehead. His cologne hit Junhee’s nostrils and it smelled like heaven compared to the smelly fries and oil and burgers that were probably graciously coming off of Junhee’s hair. 

“Hey.” He huffed, slightly breathy from hurrying. 

“Hey.” Donghun cocked his head to the side, a small smile on his lips. “Ready?”

“Junhee, sit in the middle.” Sehyoon yelled from the driver’s seat as the passenger’s window rolled down, Byeongkwan peeking his head through. 

Junhee nodded and climbed into the car next to Yuchan, who immediately enveloped him in a suffocating hug. Junhee didn’t complain, instead he sneaked his arms around the younger’s waist and patted his hair from behind. “Hey, Channie.”

“Finally, my cuddle buddy is here.” Yuchan whined as he squeezed Junhee’s insides making Junhee moan in pain. 

Everyone laughed at their silliness. Junhee heard a quiet “Aw, how adorable.” from Byeongkwan as Sehyoon started the car, driving out of the parking lot. 

After a few minutes, Junhee freed himself from Yuchan’s grip, making the younger pout. “I can’t breathe, Channie. Don’t worry, I’ll be here all night.”

The younger threw an arm over Junhee’s shoulders though. Junhee allowed it, seeing as his best friend was being stubborn. “So where are we going?” He asked no one in particular. 

“To Byeongkwan’s. We were planning on having some drinks.” Donghun’s voice came from Junhee’s right and Junhee turned his head to look at him. 

Donghun’s side profile was just as stunning as his front. High nose, plump pretty lips, perfectly pointy chin. Junhee’s eyes dropped to Donghun’s hands that were placed down on his muscular thighs, long fingers gently tapping a silent rhythm. He quickly looked back up. “Oh, sounds fun. Haven’t drunk in ages.”

And indeed Junhee hadn’t. 

As soon as they settled in Byeongkwan’s living room, Junhee taking the couch with Yuchan, Donghun sitting on the armchair next to them, Byeongkwan and Sehyoon curling up on a big bean bag across from the couch, they took out the booze. 

The table in front of them was full of beer bottles and soju, empty cups ready to use. They started slowly, saying cheers and chit chatting about everything and nothing. Junhee had the chance to get to know them a bit better, considering this was the first time he was actually talking to them. 

They seemed to accept him rather quickly, their personalities clicking together well. He learned that Byeongkwan was the one who started the dance crew, his love for dance being with him ever since he knew how to walk. Sehyoon met him after Byeongkwan graduated high school and they fell in love, they fell hard. Junhee could’ve guessed they were together from all the love bursting from them whenever they would look at each other, but he didn’t want to assume. 

Donghun had known Sehyoon since they were children, they basically grew up together. One night when he was bored, Donghun accidentally stumbled across Yuchan’s Instagram profile and saw the younger’s dance covers. He instantly linked it to Byeongkwan who knew without a doubt that they had to have him in their crew. That’s how they met Yuchan. 

A bit later in the night, Byeongkwan was busy telling Yuchan an embarrassing story about Sehyoon, and Donghun turned to Junhee to tell him about his cat at home. He said she’s a sweetheart, but it’s better not to annoy her when she’s asleep, otherwise bad things happen. 

Junhee laughed and then gasped as Donghun tugged up a sleeve of his shirt and showed Junhee a long scratch across his entire forearm. It was now healing, but it looked painful nonetheless. 

After the conversations settled down, Yuchan suggested playing a drinking game. No one could think of a good one, and everyone strongly opposed truth or dare, so they settled on beer pong. It didn’t require thinking, and it was fun. 

Sehyoon filled up the cups with beer and soju while the rest of them cleaned up the table, placing the cups in their place. Junhee was really feeling the alcohol at this point and he knew this game was going to conclude it for him. 

However, that didn’t stop him from being the first one to perk up, saying he wants to play. He wrapped his fingers around Donghun’s elbow and dragged him towards the table, smiling from ear to ear as he ogled the cups filled with alcohol. Donghun didn’t protest, just chuckled at Junhee’s excitement. 

Yuchan and Byeongkwan stood on the opposite side, Sehyoon deciding not to drink anymore since he was in charge of driving. Junhee clapped his hands excitedly and snatched the white ball from the side. 

The game started and Junhee proved just how terrible this idea was by missing every single shot. Donghun got a few and made Byeongkwan drink, but the little shit Yuchan managed to nail every single cup. 

Junhee was laughing out loud as he chugged another cup, probably sixth in a row, his grip slipping from the table causing him to bump his shoulder into Donghun’s chest. He looked up at him and saw the beautiful eyes warmly taking in his face. Junhee concluded that despite being hazy from everything Donghun’s drunk tonight, they still looked beautiful. Especially because they were on him. 

He shook his head of his thoughts and chuckled, looking towards his friends on the opposite side of the table. He felt Donghun’s gentle hands let go of his shoulders and faintly realized he helped him stand up straight again. 

The game ended with Yuchan scoring the last cup, Junhee reaching for it before Donghun grabbed it away, chugging it instead of Junhee. The younger man whined, offended as Donghun rubbed his back comfortingly, like one would do when comforting a child. 

After that it was a blur to Junhee, he probably blanked out on Byeongkwan’s couch at some point, napped for a while. He was woken up by the smell of chicken that Yuchan put in front of his face. He opened his eyes and saw that they ordered food, his stomach suddenly grumbling as he realized how much he was starving. 

They finished eating in a happy atmosphere, joking around. Junhee drank a bit more beer, feeling it go down easier on a full stomach. 

Byeongkwan cleared up the trash and turned on the music just a tad louder than earlier, climbing on top of the table and starting to move his body to the beat. Yuchan hollered, making everyone laugh. Sehyoon stood by the edge of the table, calmly looking at his boyfriend, probably making sure he didn't slip and fall down. Junhee thought it was incredibly sweet. 

His eyes trailed to the man laughing next to him, eyes beautiful crescents, teeth blindingly white, skin hypnotically golden. The sight was almost overwhelming, like he was being pulled. He stood up from the couch and walked over to Donghun, causing the man to look away from the show Byeongkwan was putting on, lifting his head to connect his eyes with Junhee’s. 

Junhee locked his gaze and they looked at each other for a few seconds, Donghun trying to collect his thoughts. Then Junhee reached for Donghun’s hand, gently tugging it towards himself as he started moving his hips, throwing his head back, waving Donghun’s hand from side to side. A loud high pitched giggle escaped him when Donghun’s eyes comically widened in shock. 

“Come on, dancer. Show me what you’ve got.” Junhee was smiling so big he thought he might get a face cramp. Donghun’s shock turned into a curious smile and Junhee let go of his hand, joining Byeongkwan who was now dancing on the safety of his living room floor. 

“Come on, Donghunnie Hyung. Show your cute McDonald’s boy what you’ve got.” Yuchan yelled from the side, choking on his own laughter as Donghun let out a quiet “Aish.” for Yuchan to shut up. 

Junhee and Byeongkwan were moving with the rhythm, connecting their bodies in movements Junhee didn’t even know he was capable of. Byeongkwan was such a natural, it made dancing with him so much easier, the alcohol in Junhee’s system helping as well. 

Donghun didn’t join them on the homemade dancefloor. Junhee sneaked a few glances towards him and when he saw Donghun’s eyes were on him, he couldn’t help the innocent smirk that spread across his face. 

The night slowly came to an end, Yuchan soundly asleep on the floor, head resting on Sehyoon’s thigh as the older man rubbed his shoulder. Junhee’s head was still spinning with alcohol and good energy, his body jittery, laughing at every single thing that came out of anyone’s mouth. 

“Let me take you guys home.” Sehyoon said as Byeongkwan almost fell asleep on the palm of his hand. They had turned down the music and the atmosphere had come to a low. They were all exhausted. 

Sehyoon picked up Yuchan carefully not to wake him up, pecking Byeongkwan on the lips and telling him he’d be back soon. Junhee hopped into his shoes and made sure he had his bag and his phone as they exited Byeongkwan’s apartment, Donghun holding the door open for Sehyoon and sleepy Yuchan. 

They said thank you to Byeongkwan as the smaller boy waved from his doorstep. Junhee had to grip the banister in order to not trip down the stairs, not completely trusting his legs. 

When they stepped outside the cold night air hit Junhee’s face, making him almost stumble backwards. He instinctively rubbed his arms with his palms to warm himself up when Donghun placed a sweater over his shoulders. 

“You’re wearing this thin hoodie in this weather.” He tsked, rubbing the sides of Junhee’s arms a few times before letting go. 

“I didn’t think it would be this cold.” Junhee pouted quietly and looked towards Donghun, the man only in his long sleeve shirt. He wanted to protest and return the sweater, but his brain to mouth filter wasn’t working. 

When they got into the car, Sehyoon placed Yuchan in the passenger seat and put his seatbelt on, Junhee and Donghun climbing into the backseats. 

The drive wasn’t quite short and the silence and darkness in the car were starting to envelop Junhee. His head lolled forward a bit as he forced himself to stay awake. His eyes traveled hazily to Donghun’s hand, it looked soft. His long finger was tapping a rhythm on his thigh again. 

Junhee wanted to touch it, so he reached his own hand and crawled it under Donghun’s. Donghun’s hand froze as Junhee tickled his palm gently, pointer finger tracing a line over Donghun’s warm skin. He felt the man’s head turn to look at him. 

Junhee didn’t have enough energy to pick his head up and smile at Donghun brightly, so he just turned over his hand and let his palm rest on Donghun’s upper thigh. Sleep was coming for him in waves and his eyes slowly slipped shut, Junhee unable to fight it any longer. 

He was fast asleep when he almost tipped forward into Sehyoon’s backrest, Donghun’s hands delicately catching his arms and gently leaning Junhee’s head on his own shoulder. Junhee didn’t remove his hand from Donghun’s lap as he slept. 

***

Sunlight was shining brightly through the blinds, streaks of it directly hitting Junhee’s eyes, chasing away his dreams. Junhee woke up to a room that wasn’t his own, with a heavy weight resting over his chest. He turned his head and was met with a puffy, messy haired Yuchan, the boy’s lips parted as he slightly drooled over the mattress, his arm hugging Junhee lazily. 

Junhee let out a giggle at the sight, coughing in return as he realized how dry his throat was. He carefully picked up Yuchan’s arm not to wake him, slowly sneaking out of the bed and jogging to Yuchan’s kitchen. 

The younger’s apartment was small and practical, and at one point in Junhee’s life he’d spent more time here than at his own place. 

He opened the fridge and took out a water bottle that he knew the younger always kept there, along with a dozen other ones. He gulped it down in just a few seconds, the cold liquid refreshing his body and mind in lightning speed. 

He was surprised not to have a hangover, he didn’t feel sick or have a headache, which was weird considering he completely blanked out by the end of the night. He assumed Sehyoon drove them home and left Junhee at Yuchan’s since Junhee never told them where he lived. He also assumed Yuchan was half dead if he wasn’t able to guide them to Junhee’s place. 

He found his phone back in Yuchan’s room, thrown over a black sweater, along with his bag and hoodie tangled in it. He didn’t have any missed calls, which wasn’t unexpected. The only friend he usually hung out with was passed out next to him. 

He was about to lay back down and nap for a while longer, feeling much better after drinking some holy water, when Yuchan’s phone blared somewhere from the younger’s bed. It made the sleepy boy jolt awake, bolting into a sitting position with his eyes barely able to open. 

His hand roamed over the mattress until he found the source of the vexing melody as he picked up, voice groggy. “Hello?”

Junhee chuckled, watching his best friend. He was so cute, Junhee wanted to pinch his cheeks and wrap around him like a koala. He knew Yuchan would love that, both of them living for cuddles. 

“Byeongkwan hyung? Yeah, I just woke up.” The younger tried to clear his throat and sound more awake. “What? You’re already on your way?”

He looked up at a confused Junhee and scratched the nest on top of his head. “Okay… We’ll hurry.”

He hung up and flung himself back onto his bed, completely disregarding Junhee’s confused face. A groan left his throat and Junhee decided to jump onto the mattress, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and burying his head into the crook of his neck. 

“Morning, Channie.” Junhee mumbled, squeezing his friend a few times, earning him another grunt. 

Yuchan wrapped his arms around Junhee and put his leg over the older, curling around him. “Hyung… We have to get ready. The guys are picking us up for practice.”

Junhee lifted his head up and frowned. “Practice? Who? Now?” He asked in a pout. 

“They’re on their way to pick us up.” Yuchan almost whispered, still sleepy. 

Junhee quickly sat up. “Already? But, but, is that okay? Everyone drank a lot yesterday.”

Yuchan let out a soft laugh as he decided to sneak out of Junhee’s grip and get off of the bed. “It’s fine. We’re not gonna go that hard today.”

Junhee grimaced, wanting to stay in bed and cuddle for the rest of his day off. “But I’m tired.”

“C’mon, hyung. Your cute boy is gonna be there, you know.” Yuchan winked and bolted out of the room, escaping the flying pillow Junhee threw in the attempt to hit his face. 

“You brat. He’s not _my_ cute boy.” Junhee whined as he heard his friend cackling in the bathroom. 

They got ready with a lot of whining from Junhee. He pulled his hoodie over his head as he shoved his phone into the pocket of his purse, lifting up the sweater next to it. He eyed it carefully, trying to remember if it’s something Yuchan owns, or if it’s something he somehow dragged over from Byeongkwan’s place. When the faint scent of cologne reached his nose, his heart thumped. It was Donghun’s. 

He grabbed the piece of clothing into his hand and they quickly ate a sandwich before they had to leave. A few minutes later they heard Yuchan’s phone ring, Byeongkwan letting them know they were parked out front. 

When they got inside the car, Junhee was met with smiling Sehyoon and Byeongkwan.

“Morning, sunshines.” The smaller boy peeked behind at them, smirking. Junhee wondered how someone can look so fresh and energized after chugging alcohol the entire night. 

“Morning.” The two in the back said in unison, smiling. 

“Feeling good?” Sehyoon asked, eyes on the road as he joined traffic again. “Yesterday got quite wild.”

Yuchan grinned widely. “Feeling great. I slept like a dead man. What about you, Junhee hyung?”

“I slept like a dead man being crushed by another dead man.” Junhee joked and everyone laughed, Yuchan feigning a hurt expression. 

“Hey, thank you for taking us home. I don’t really remember anything after one point in the night, but I assume you gave us a ride and got us back safely.” Junhee added and saw Sehyoon smile warmly. 

“There’s no need to thank me.” The older man’s voice was warm and comforting. Junhee took note of how much calming energy he was radiating. 

“Where’s Donghun hyung?” Yuchan perked up suddenly and Junhee felt the younger’s gaze on his temple. 

“He’s meeting us at the studio. He got an early start, I guess.” Byeongkwan laughed. 

They drove for about fifteen minutes until they reached a grey building. Junhee followed the three as they led him inside, up a flight of stairs until they reached a hallway full of white doors. There was muted music blasting from the other side of each door, dance practices probably being held inside. 

Byeongkwan opened the third door and walked inside, the others following him. 

The first thing Junhee saw were huge mirrors surrounding the three walls, ceilight high up with huge air conditioning on top. The floor was shiny and the room looked spacious. 

In the corner, his eyes landed on a man stretching. He was sat down with his legs in a split, torso leaning towards one knee, hands touching his toes. When he heard the commotion he looked back and smiled, getting up from the floor. 

Donghun was wearing black sweatpants and sneakers, a tank top falling loosely from his shoulders. Junhee would lie if he said his eyes didn’t trail every bump and curve of the man’s muscles, arms strong and shoulders broad. Suddenly he could feel the hangover blurring his mind. 

“You’re here.” Donghun addressed the four men, though his eyes were on Junhee. 

Suddenly Junhee felt exposed, hyper aware of his messy hair, face probably still puffy, his hoodie and jeans stinky and used from the day before. 

The rest of the boys scattered around, placing their bags and other equipment by the mirrors as Junhee stood there, lost. He heard Donghun let out a gentle laugh as he approached him. 

“You can take a seat… Or join.” He walked up real close to Junhee, making the younger's eyes widen comically. Junhee didn’t think he would feel this nervous from someone merely standing close to him. 

“Right—“ He started, but his voice cracked so he cleared his throat. “Right.” 

Donghun’s cologne enveloped Junhee again and that’s when Junhee remembered. “Oh, I brought your sweater. I don’t remember how I have it, but here you go.” He offered his hand that was holding the piece of clothing towards the taller man. 

Donghun’s eyes squeezed into a smile. “So that’s where it was. I thought I’d lost it. Thanks.” He reached for the sweater and Junhee let go of it, hand coming up to his face to scratch his temple. 

Donghun didn’t question how Junhee knew the sweater was his, considering Junhee didn’t remember anything, and Junhee was thankful. He wondered how creepy it would be if he told Donghun that he memorized the scent of his cologne. 

“So you gonna dance with us today?” Donghun then broke the tension again, tightening the ponytail behind his head. It made his muscles flex and Junhee felt like running away. 

Instead he laughed in a high pitched tone. “Ah, I don’t think so. I’m not really good at dancing, but I promised Yuchan I’d come with him on a free day… so here I am.”

He heard a loud snort from Byeongkwan and a chuckle from Sehyoon. 

Donghun hung his head low to hide his smile. “I don’t know, I have a feeling you’re an incredible dancer.”

Junhee swore his face was embarrassingly red so he coughed and walked past Donghun towards where the others were seated on the floor. “I didn’t bring any change of clothes.”

A pair of gym shorts were thrown into his head along with a white t shirt as Yuchan hopped onto his feet. “I brought some for you.”

It seemed like Junhee didn’t have a choice so he just succumbed to his doom. He hadn’t danced in years, probably since high school. Yeah, he sometimes had fun twisting his body to blasting music with Yuchan if they decided to go to a club, but it wasn’t the same as sweating your ass off trying to actually finish a choreography. It also didn’t bring the satisfying feeling once you nailed one new part of the dance. 

Donghun and Byeongkwan put on some music as they started doing some warm up moves and Yuchan and Sehyoon started their stretches. 

Junhee took off his shoes and pulled his hoodie off over his head, throwing it by the mirror. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out of them, messily folding them as he placed them on top of his hoodie. 

He jumped into Yuchan’s gym shorts and reached for the t-shirt. 

“Ouch!” Byeongkwan suddenly whined and Junhee looked over to see Donghun rubbing the back of the smaller man’s head. “You trying to knock me out or something?”

“Sorry.” Donghun’s face was apologetic and flushed, hand still rubbing Byeongkwan’s painful spot. “Let’s go from the top.”

Junhee blushed and wondered if he should’ve asked if they had a changing room. He hadn’t thought much of it since they were all guys, but now he thought maybe he had made them uncomfortable. 

Yuchan walked past Junhee chuckling like a little hyena and Junhee flicked him on the forehead, causing the younger to whine and run away from him, finding safety with Sehyoon. 

When Junhee got dressed he started his own stretches, feeling how croaky his ligaments have become from the lack of exercise he’d been getting. He joined the others and they started making up some moves, combining them together and trying to sync each other’s movements. 

It was fun and Junhee didn’t think it would feel so stress relieving. He felt high on energy even though he was sweating buckets, muscles aching from the constant use, hair sticking to his forehead. 

Byeongkwan was in the middle facing the mirror, showing them another move. He thrust his hips twice to gain momentum and then kicked his leg outwards, doing a slow motioned half circle in the air. Everyone repeated after him, almost immediately getting it spot on. 

It became obvious to Junhee in that moment how out of practice he was. He tried to do the move once, twice, three times but he kept losing balance. The fourth time he succeeded to keep his balance but wasn’t able to kick his leg as high as he was supposed to, groaning frustratedly at himself. 

“Turn your hips a bit to the left.” He heard Donghun say as the man almost panted. 

“Like this?” Junhee did as he was told and Donghun nodded. 

“It will be easier for you to keep your core tight that way. You need that to be able to kick your leg up slowly.” Donghun said as he walked to take a swig of his water by the large speaker on the floor. 

Junhee nodded in acknowledgment and tried to correct his posture in order to do the move correctly. He turned his hips to the left like he was told and kept his core tight, kicking his leg up and trying to slide it in a half circle. He managed to get the height this time but couldn’t keep it up there to finish the move. His leg dropped back down as he stumbled backwards. 

He felt a pinch of pain and tightness in his abs. “I may be too rusty for this. Maybe I’ll just skip this move.” 

Donghun set his bottle of water back down and sauntered over, making Junhee’s muscles tense up even more. 

“You’re almost there. You just need a little direction to get back into it.” Donghun motioned with his arms for the younger to get back into the starting position of the move. 

Junhee did, and he could swear he heard his own limbs croak like old pieces of rusty metal. Donghun stood to his right, copying Junhee’s stance. “Now, as you kick up, turn your arms to the side to gain better balance and to allow your abs to move your leg while it’s in the air.” He did the move slowly so the younger man could see the details. 

Junhee gulped as he had to literally stare at Donghun’s arms. He experimentally tried to move his own arms a few times like Donghun just showed him. 

“You got it? Wanna try?” Donghun smiled warmly as he got back into a normal stance. 

“I think so.” Junhee’s eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration. He started from the beginning of the move, thrusting his hips twice before kicking his leg up and moving his arms the way Donghun told him, but he did it too late.

He would’ve messed it up if Donghun hadn’t caught his ankle in the air, pushing his leg in the direction the move was supposed to be done, gently taking Junhee’s right arm with his free hand to properly show him where he should place it. “Put your arm like this, _before_ you kick your leg.”

Junhee was only half aware of how red his face was, but he blamed it on the sweat. He could feel the heat radiating off of Donghun’s body, so close to Junhee it was making him dizzy. 

“Thanks.” He laughed quietly and Donghun let go of him, eyes boring into Junhee’s. “I think I’ve got it now.”

Donghun reached his arms out in the _show me_ motion and Junhee nodded, getting into the position. He got the move spot on and a screech escaped his throat, grabbing everyone’s attention. 

“Yes!!” He giggled excitedly, reminded of how fulfilling the rush of nailing a dance move felt. “I got it!”

“You got it!” Donghun was laughing, eyes wide at the younger’s excitement. 

Junhee ran over to Yuchan and patted the younger’s butt a few times, wrapping his arm around his neck and rubbing the top of his head. “See that, Channie? I’m not that rusty.”

Yuchan was whining and it made everyone laugh hard. “I never even said you were. Let me go.”

Byeongkwan ran over to Junhee and jumped, wrapping his arms around Junhee’s neck and his legs around his waist. “I want in on the fun!” He yelled and Junhee laughed wholeheartedly, stumbling backwards as Yuchan balanced the two men. 

Junhee missed the warm look in Donghun’s eyes as they fooled around, the way the older’s attention seemed to be stuck on him. Junhee also missed when Sehyoon gently elbowed Donghun, pulling him out from his daze as the man with golden skin and beautiful smile coughed in embarrassment, shaking his head. 

After that the atmosphere was even brighter, their dancing going from serious choreography to messing around, Byeongkwan and Junhee running after each other, Yuchan doing a weird dance that reminded Junhee of a chicken, and Donghun and Sehyoon mostly just laughing at them. 

It was so fun that when it was time to go, Junhee complained for about ten minutes, trying to make everyone stay for another hour. Donghun thought it was adorable, considering the younger man didn’t even want to join at first. 

When Sehyoon suggested to Junhee that he could join them whenever he had free time, Junhee finally gave up on his pleads, only half satisfied. 

He sat on the floor next to Yuchan as he chugged an entire bottle of water, pouring some onto his hand and then bringing his hand over his neck to cool himself off. Donghun sat down opposite of him and winked at Junhee as he took off his hair tie, letting his shiny strands of hair fall down over his face and forehead. He ran his long fingers through it, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. 

Junhee almost spat out his water at the sight, immediately standing up and pretending like he had to shake out the muscles in his legs. Donghun chuckled regardless, making the younger jokingly glare at him. 

He wondered if Donghun was doing it on purpose, because Junhee’s reactions were funny. But Donghun didn’t know that Junhee really wasn’t that shy. 

He glanced towards the place he left his clothes and smirked to himself when he saw they were so very conveniently placed next to Donghun. 

Sehyoon and Byeongkwan had walked out of the studio to carry the speakers and the rest of their equipment to the room in the back, leaving the three alone. 

“Donghun, can you please pass me my clothes?” Junhee asked and pointed at the pieces of clothing next to the older. 

Donghun raised his eyebrows and reached for the clothes, extending his arm to give to Junhee. Junhee took the jeans and hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his gym shorts. 

He couldn’t not notice the way Donghun looked up through his eyelashes, pretending like he wasn’t trying to peek, even though Junhee was right in front of him. 

Junhee tugged the gym shorts a bit lower, sinfully slowly, before he pulled his hands away and laughed. “Ah, right. I should change in the changing room, right?” His eyes were sparkling. “Sorry, I’ll be back!”

He turned to walk out of the practice room. When he turned the corner after he was out the door, he saw Donghun sprawled on the floor, chest, face and arms hugging the cold surface as Yuchan slapped his own knee, laughing. 

Junhee spent the next few months meeting up with his newly made friends often, joining their dance practices whenever he didn’t have to work, or just going to lunch with them before his shift started. It was especially convenient because he could see Yuchan even more that way, neither of the men even trying to hide their happiness. 

They all accepted Junhee extremely quickly, it was like he was their last piece of the puzzle to make everything complete. They joked a lot, laughed a lot, and got to know each others better. Junhee learned how reliable and sweet they all were, how supporting they were. How uplifting and trustworthy and caring they wwre. It didn’t take long for Junhee to start getting excited for whatever free time he could find between his shifts to go hang out with them. 

He’d even met up with Sehyoon and Byeongkwan, one on one. Byeongkwan had asked Junhee if he could join him grocery shopping because he didn’t know what he had to buy for a specific dinner he was planning to prepare for Sehyoon. The day was exceptionally fun because Junhee was probably the worst person to help in that aspect, but they had a great time trying to figure it out together. 

Sehyoon had showed up in McDonald’s on a Wednesday, asking Junhee if he wanted to join him at an art exhibit. Byeongkwan had been busy with the studio so he couldn’t go, and Sehyoon thought Junhee might like it. Junhee was over the moon that his friend thought of him in that situation. Of course, he agreed to go. 

Donghun and Junhee had fallen into a state of infinite provocation. It was more like harmless banter, except it was obvious to anyone that was around 10m radius of them. 

Donghun had become aware of the effect his ponytail, and arms, and oh… waist and ass in those particular pair of black pants had on Junhee, and he was using it all to his advantage. 

Junhee, on the other hand, had realized how Donghun looked at him whenever the younger moved his hips to the music, or shared eye contact creating tension big enough to the point where one of their friends usually had to jump in. It also helped that Junhee was naturally extremely touchy, always clinging to the nearest person he was comfortable with and getting his hands everywhere he could. 

Junhee had realized, one night when they were done with a dance and everyone flopped down on the floor exhausted, how he could rest his head on Donghun’s shoulder, panting, and the older let him. Junhee had also realized that he could let his hand fall down and land right on top of Donghun’s thigh, absently tracing circles on Donghun’s hot skin with his pointer finger, Donghun’s shorts not reaching that far because of his sitting position. 

But most importantly, what Junhee had realized as he did all those things, was the way Donghun looked at him at the end of the day when they were all saying goodbye, like he didn’t want to tear his eyes away from him. Sometimes it felt magnetic to Junhee too, and their game was starting to make him jittery. 

It was Friday and Junhee’s free day when he hopped into his sweatpants and a shirt, jogging down the staircase with a water bottle in his hand. 

He had just ended a call with Donghun, the older telling him he would pick him up on his way from work so they could join the others in the studio. Junhee had gotten completely back into his love for dancing and they always had a great time choreographing all together. 

He jogged towards the parking lot next to his building and spotted Donghun’s car, the older leaning on the trunk as he typed on his phone, his back facing Junhee. 

The younger quieted his steps as he approached the victim, sneaking up behind him. He opened his mouth wide and bit into Donghun’s shoulder, the older wincing and jumping away from him, a panicked look on his face. 

It sent Junhee into a pit of loud squeaky giggles as he squeezed his eyes and held his stomach. 

“Ahh, you little—“ Donghun yelled, reaching towards Junhee but the younger dodged his hand, running around the trunk of the car. “I’m gonna get you back for this.” Donghun pointed a finger at Junhee threateningly. Or at least he thought it was threatening. 

“Whatever you say.” Junhee’s voice was annoyingly teasing and it made Donghun’s serious expression crack into a smile. 

They sat inside the car and Donghun drove out of the parking lot towards Byeongkwan’s studio. Junhee took note of Donghun’s clothes, the man was still dressed in a button up and dress pants, straight out of his father’s restaurant where he worked a part time job. 

“Nice clothes for a dance studio.” Junhee teased and Donghun snorted in return. 

“I have gym clothes in the back.” Donghun kept his eyes on the road as Junhee turned to look back at a big bag, probably filled with clothes, sneakers and water. Maybe some towels too. 

“You gonna change?” Junhee asked and leaned his chin on his palm that was resting on the door.

Donghun’s lips spread into a smile. “Yeah, when we’re there.” He glanced at Junhee and caught the younger’s eyes on him. “You want me to do it now?”

“Pfsh.” Junhee laughed and unlocked his phone, sending a quick text to Byeongkwan saying that they were on their way. “I only asked because you said you weren’t gonna dance today.”

Donghun pouted and Junhee cooed inside his head. “Well, I changed my mind.”

“Okay, big baby. Don’t start crying.” Junhee pouted in return as a tease. Donghun gently slapped the younger’s thigh with a tsk. 

They walked into the studio to the sight of Byeongkwan and Sehyoon wrapped up into each other, the younger’s legs engulfing Sehyoon’s waist as Sehyoon had his arms hugging Byeongkwan’s, hands playing with his hair.

Yuchan was a few meters away from the pair, face looking like he was about to gag any second. His head snapped towards the door when he heard Donghun and Junhee enter, jumping up from his spot and running straight into Donghun’s arms. “Oh, thank _God._ I thought I was going to die. They’re really punishing me for making them pay at the store earlier.”

Donghun laughed warmly and wrapped his arms around Yuchan, patting his hair. “Do you guys have no decency?” He looked at the pair still sat on the floor. 

Byeongkwan snorted and got off of Sehyoon. “Channie, stop lying. You were so busy texting you weren’t even registering when we kept talking to you.”

Yuchan grimaced like a child which earned him a pat on the butt from Sehyoon, hurrying him to turn on the music so they could start warming up. 

Junhee threw his bag on the floor and set his water bottle next to it. From the corner of his eye he could see Donghun starting to unbutton his shirt and slide it off of his shoulders. He had to force himself to turn in the opposite direction. 

“Wow, what happened to you!” Byeongkwan exclaimed loudly, making Junhee look back to where the younger was, gawking at a red bite mark on Donghun’s shoulder. Immediately he felt blood rush to his face, realizing how hard he had bitten into the older’s skin earlier. 

Donghun laughed, taking a look at his shoulder as well. “Junhee was hungry.”

Junhee’s eyes almost fell out of his skull as he ogled at Donghun. “Next time I’ll eat you up whole for this comment.”

Yuchan whined in a high pitch tone as Byeongkwan shook his entire body as if trying to get rid of a chill. 

“Can you two please not force us to listen to this.” Byeongkwan pretended he was sick as he walked past Junhee who flicked him at the back of his head jokingly. 

“Shut up, I’ll eat your boyfriend too.” Junhee teased and shrieked when Byeongkwan turned around to chase him, both of them running around the practice room giggling and screaming. 

After they finally calmed down and Junhee let Byeongkwan jump on his back and punch his shoulders a few times, they separated and got ready to actually start the practice. 

Junhee walked to the middle of the room so he could start stretching. Right as he bent down towards his left knee he heard a loud bang as Yuchan screamed and jumped away from the mirror. 

They all walked up to the younger as they saw smoke coming out from behind the speaker. 

“Yuchan, are you okay?” Junhee asked worriedly, hand finding its way to the back of Yuchan’s neck. 

The younger nodded. “I’m fine. I think the wire snapped right as I turned it on.”

“Oh, well that’s great.” Sehyoon peeked behind the speaker carefully. 

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Yuchan apologized but Sehyoon immediately waved his hand. 

“Don’t be silly. It’s not your fault.” He smiled, cautiously unplugging the wire from the outlet. “We can always buy a new wire.”

“So no practice today?” Byeongkwan pouted, examining the broken wire. 

Junhee rushed to grab his phone. “We can play it on my phone. It’s not nearly as loud, though.” He offered as he played a random song, putting the volume on the loudest. All of them knew this wasn’t gonna be good enough, but it was something. 

“Hey, I can jump to the store and get a new one. I wasn’t originally planning on dancing today anyway.” Donghun said as he already reached back for his button up. Junhee only then realized Donghun had been shirtless this entire time. He bit his lip and looked at the floor. 

They all agreed and Donghun jogged out of the practice room, door closing by itself behind him as the other four boys roamed around the room, shaking their limbs and stretching a bit. 

Yuchan walked up to Junhee as the older man warmed up his ankles and wrists to avoid any injuries. “You could’ve gone with him.”

Junhee’s head snapped towards his friend, face in confusion. “Why?”

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon joined next to them as the smaller man laughed. “Junhee, I’m gonna have to be honest with you and tell you that this tension between you and Donghun hyung is harder to handle than the summer’s swelter.”

Junhee blushed, avoiding their eyes. “We don’t have any tension. We’re perfectly normal.”

“Says the man who almost bit off his arm.” Sehyoon pointed out and Junhee blushed even harder. 

“That was just a joke!” He defended himself and everyone chuckled at their friend’s unnecessary panic. 

Yuchan shrugged and turned on the music on Junhee’s phone. “We’re just saying. I see the way you two eat each other up when you think you’re being slick.”

Junhee just waved his hand at the younger, swatting the comment away. The rest of them went to stretch and Junhee was left alone with his now swerving thoughts. 

Whenever Donghun and Junhee teased each other, it was always swinging on the line of friendship and whatever else there was. Junhee caught the older’s eyes on him more times than he could count, caught the way both of them somehow always managed to be close to each other to the point where he could feel the heat from Donghun’s body on his own. 

It was during the late nights after they'd all already had a few drinks together that Junhee would catch himself staring at Donghun’s lips, or tracing the curves of his muscles with his eyes. But he knew that was because Donghun was attractive, and Junhee wasn’t dumb to not appreciate a good looking man when he saw one. 

It was like both of them had some kind of magnetic pull between each other, yet neither of them acknowledged it out loud. Junhee assumed both of them just wrote it off as a harmless teasing game, and that’s how he just rolled with it. Donghun was an insanely sweet person, he was caring and gentle and warm, and Junhee loved having him as a friend.

That’s why he didn’t think much about the other little pinches of excitement in his stomach whenever Donghun did something that would cause sparkles in Junhee’s brain. Like take off his button up to change into his gym clothes. No, it was fine. It was all good. 

He shook his head of his thoughts as he warmed up, the practice starting to heat up as they began with the choreography. Junhee gave it his all, moving his body the best he could, pushing his muscles to the maximum as sweat dripped down his body. 

The weather was a bit warmer than the other days and the heat of the practice showed on all of them, everyone panting for air as their hair dripped, faces flushed red. 

It was almost an hour later when Donghun finally came back, a bag in his hand as he saw his friends sprawled on the floor, taking a well deserved rest. “I’m back!” He announced, and Sehyoon managed the strength to lightly wave at him from the floor. 

“Did you find the cable?” Junhee asked and sat up, threading his fingers through his wet hair to push it all back and out of his face.

Donghun blinked at him a few times and a huff left his mouth, swiftly turning towards the speaker and leaning the plastic bag on top. “Yep, got it right here. Are you guys done already?”

“I’m beat. I need food.” Yuchan’s voice was breathy as he stared at the ceiling. “Can we go?”

The rest of them agreed as they managed to get up from the floor. 

The plan for the rest of the day was to gather at Donghun and Sehyoon’s shared house and have some drinks, start a barbecue. When they parked in their garage they all helped to carry out the mini freezer with meat inside it. 

Yuchan and Sehyoon were in charge of the skewers, spreading everything over the counter top as they began seasoning the meat. Byeongkwan took a quick shower as Junhee and Donghun started the fire in the backyard. The wood and coal were perfect and the fire started nicely so they placed the metal grate over on top of it. The others brought the food out on large metal trays and inside plastic bowls, ready to grill it. 

“You wanna take a shower? We can take over.” Byeongkwan offered, Sehyoon smiling in agreement. Junhee thought it was sweet how both of them were basically at home whether they were at Byeongkwan’s or Sehyoon’s house. It was probably just a matter of time when they would move in together. 

“Sure.” Donghun and Junhee replied in unison. 

“You can go first.” Donghun laughed, looking at Junhee. 

“I don’t mind sharing a shower. It’s efficient for saving water.” Junhee smirked, causing Yuchan to shriek in disgust again. Donghun’s eyes widened comically and Junhee winked. “What, it’s not like I have anything you don’t.”

Donghun was looking at him so intensely Junhee thought he was going to fling him over the wooden fence. 

“I’m just joking, don’t murder me with those eyes.” He reached to take a hold of Donghun’s cheeks, squeezing them with his pointer finger and thumb. 

“I’ll go take a shower now. Bye.” Donghun deadpanned and walked into the house, causing the rest of the boys to bend over laughing. 

“Stop teasing him, you devil. It’s not gonna end well.” A slap landed on Junhee’s shoulder as Byeongkwan grinned widely. 

They started grilling the meat and Junhee went with Sehyoon so the older man could give him a clean towel. He showed him where the bathroom was so he could use it once Donghun was done. Junhee took a seat on the living room couch, playing a game on his phone when Donghun walked out, dressed in shorts and a tank top. His hair was wet and fell around his face beautifully, small drops dripping over his golden skin. Junhee gulped. His eyes traveled to the exposed muscles on Donghun’s arms, long slim fingers curling around a wet towel. 

“All done, you can go.” The older man seemed to notice Junhee’s eyes over his own body as he pushed his hair back and exposed his arm even more, tilting his head back dramatically to give a better view of his neck. 

Junhee’s brain short circuited. “Thanks, asshole.” He stood up and marched past Donghun right into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself as he stripped quickly and jumped under the cold water. He welcomed the refreshment. 

He showered for about ten minutes, the water feeling amazing on his flushed skin. When he hopped out, he ruffled his hair with a towel a bit before drying his body. He cursed under his breath when he realized he didn’t bring an extra pair of underwear, or clothes for that matter, the thought having completely slipped his mind. 

He took a second to debate his options before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping outside of the bathroom, into the hallway. He would have to ask Sehyoon or Donghun for a change of clothes.

It seemed like everyone was still in the backyard as no noise was to be heard from the inside of the house. He started his way down the hallway and a door next to him opened, Donghun walking out from what was presumably his own room, eyes widening at the sight of an almost naked Junhee. 

“Jesus.” He took a step back, whisper yelling. “You scared me.” His hair was still a bit wet but tied back up into a ponytail. He looked stunning. 

Junhee frowned, looking at his own naked body and then brushing his hair back. “Thanks.”

A blush appeared on Donghun’s face. “Why are you naked?” He asked, Junhee catching his eyes that glanced over Junhee’s chest before he looked away as if he was burned. 

“I forgot I didn’t bring any extra clothes.” Even when Junhee responded, Donghun wouldn’t look him in the eyes. Instead, the older man kept staring right past Junhee into a wall. Junhee snickered. “Donghun.”

“Hm?” The older man hummed, avoiding the younger’s gaze. 

“You know I won’t bite you if you look at me, right?” Junhee’s lips were spread in a smile, taking a step closer in an attempt to get Donghun to lock their eyes. 

“You sure about that?” Donghun joked and it caused Junhee to chuckle brightly. 

“So are you gonna borrow me some clothes or do I have to stay naked for the rest of the night?” Junhee poked Donghun in the chest with his pointer finger and finally got the taller man to land his eyes on Junhee’s face. 

“Sure, come in.” He stepped aside to let Junhee into his room, the younger man marching right through the door. 

Donghun’s room wasn’t anything special. His bed was neatly done, grey covers and white pillows covering the mattress. The walls were white and there was a big window right across the door, sunlight illuminating the entire space. A small tv was perched up on a stand on the wall across from Donghun’s bed, and there was a small door that Junhee assumed led to a built in closet. 

Junhee stood in the middle of the roomm on the soft carpet as Donghun walked towards the other door and opened it, revealing shelves full of clothes. 

In the meantime Junhee busied himself with the picture on Donghun’s night stand. There was what looked like a small Donghun, Junhee would guess around 4 years old, and a small girl shoving ice cream in his face. His cheeks were full and round, face in a grimc and his shirt was stained. Junhee let out an involuntary giggle of endearment. 

Donghun peeked out of the closet and when he saw Junhee holding the photo, he sighed, closing his eyes. “Don’t look at that… It’s embarrassing.”

Junhee blew up his own cheeks. “What? You mean this face?” He mumbled as he tried to keep the air in his mouth. 

Donghun chuckled. “Alright now, brat. Stop it.”

Junhee remade the grimace from the photo and scrunched his face up like a dissatisfied child.

“Alright, give it to me.” Donghun walked over to Junhee in order to take the photo frame away. 

Junhee let out a loud laugh, avoiding Donghun’s hand. “But you were so cute! Look at your chubby cheeks!” He turned his back to Donghun, shielding the photo. 

“Shut up, give me! It’s embarrassing.” He snaked one arm around Junhee’s waist and tickled his side, the other arm trying to grab the frame in Junhee’s hand. 

The tickle caused Junhee to wiggle his body and turn to face Donghun, lifting his hand that was holding the photo up into the air out of his reach as he tried to step away from the older. Donghun took the opportunity and stepped forward, using his arm that was still around Junhee to keep him from running away.

Junhee’s back ended up against the wall and his arm hanging over Donghun’s shoulder, one arm still in the air as they both breathed into each other’s space, lips spread into wide smiles. Their eyes got lost into each other’s and the frame in the air was forgotten, until Donghun cleared his throat and let go of Junhee’s bare waist, stepping away. Junhee’s skin felt like it was burning where Donghun had touched him. 

“You still looked cute.” Junhee teased again and caused Donghun to let out a loud groan as he walked back to the closet. 

Junhee placed the frame back to its place and observed as Donghun rummaged through his wardrobe in order to find some clothes for him, but the younger man’s attention was fully fixed on Donghun’s small waist and the pretty curve down his back and outwards to his ass. 

“Do you want a tank top or a normal tee?” Donghun asked over his shoulder and Junhee shrugged. “Actually you can just choose whatever you want.”

Junhee walked over and Donghun took a step aside to give him room. The space wasn’t big so they had to squeeze a bit. There were even more shelves once Junhee stepped inside, clothes neatly folded everywhere he turned. He saw a pair of shorts and grabbed them into his hand. “These will be fine. And the shirt…”

“The shirts are here on the left side.” Donghun let him know and Junhee nodded, eyes trailing across the numerous amounts of fabric. A certain piece of clothing caught his eye and he reached for it. 

They were Donghun’s black skinny jeans. Donghun looked at Junhee with confusion on his face. “It’s a bit hot for those, isn’t it? And they’re not really comfortable.”

Junhee smiled softly and looked up at Donghun. “I know, I don’t wanna wear them. But they look really good on you.” He swept his teeth over his lower lip subconsciously and reached around Donghun to pat his butt. 

He felt Donghun’s long fingers wrap around his wrist gently as he looked up at the older man. 

“You’re being a real tease today.” Donghun’s voice was so gentle and quiet it made Junhee’s skin burst into flames. Donghun had never vocally acknowledged the teasing before. It had been like an unspoken normal to them. 

“You’re falsely accusing me.” Junhee allowed himself to glance at Donghun’s lips for a split second before he took a step forward, closing almost all the space between the two inside the small walk-in closet. Donghun’s arm looked so strong and secure but his skin looked soft. Junhee felt the urge to touch it. 

He wiggled his arm away from Donghun’s tender grip and put his palm over Donghun’s bicep, his other hand reaching up and resting on the older’s forearm. 

“Junhee, what are you doing.” Donghun sucked in a breath, voice coming out almost as a whisper. Junhee could almost feel both of their heartbeats beating out of their chests. 

He couldn’t stop looking at Donghun, couldn’t stop the adrenaline rushing through his veins. His head was clouded with the sudden stupid urge to touch the other’s golden burning skin, feel it under the tips of his fingers. 

Donghun placed his palm on Junhee’s naked waist, immediately moving his hand on top of the towel so as to not touch his bare skin, but not before Junhee felt flames erupt on the surface where Donghun’s hand was. Donghun gently pushed the younger away and Junhee lowered his head to look at what Donghun was trying to do. 

A strand of wet hair fell over Junhee’s face as he lifted his head back up. Donghun’s eyes were blank, stuck on Junhee like he was enchanted. Junhee lifted up his hand to push the hair away from his face in order to see clearly. He slicked it backwards and saw Donghun’s jaw muscle pop out as the older clenched his jaw. 

Far, far in his mind Junhee realized neither of them have been saying anything, just getting stupidly lost in whatever it was they were doing. Junhee wasn’t sure what it was, or why it seemed like they had just tipped over whatever line they had drawn, but he didn’t stop. 

He reached out towards the older’s face, the tips of his fingers gently brushing over the skin where he just saw the muscle. His eyes followed his own pointer finger as it trailed across Donghun’s face until it reached the corner of his mouth. 

A few seconds passed of Junhee looking at his finger on Donghun’s face before he looked up into his eyes innocently, only to realize Donghun was far gone. His grip tightened the slightest bit on Junhee’s hip and Junhee let out an involuntary gasp. 

“Donghun-“ He whispered, the tension in his chest feeling too tight for any louder voices. 

Donghun caught his eyes and his face was serious. “Junhee, tell me what you think you’re doing. Because it’s messing with my head right now.”

Junhee laughed breathily, it came out more like a sigh than anything else. His eyes were concentrated on Donghun’s lips, his full, soft lips. He shook his head. “I don’t- I don’t know.” He whispered. “I can’t think about anything other than your lips right now.”

It was as if he set something off in Donghun as he suddenly felt Donghun’s long fingers at the back of his neck, pulling him forward. Junhee barely had enough time to let out a whine of relief before their lips crashed together, Junhee’s hands gripping Donghun’s arms like the man was going to slip away from him. 

They kissed like starved men, mouth open, tongues entangled as Donghun wrapped an arm around Junhee’s waist, pulling him into himself. He walked them out of the closet and slammed the door of his room shut with one hand. 

Junhee’s mind went blank, the only thing roaming around it being how soft Donghun’s mouth felt on his lips, how hot his tongue felt entangled with his own. How firm the arm holding him around his lower back was and how he had chills rising up his entire body because of the adrenaline in his blood. 

He sneaked his arm below Donghun’s and placed his hand on the older’s muscular back, the other hand gripping Donghun’s waist, pulling the hem of his shirt to the side, desperate and needy. Donghun’s hand roamed across Junhee’s back until it trailed down lower. 

Junhee gasped into Donghun’s mouth when he realized how big Donghun’s hand felt on his ass. “Your hand…” He didn’t finish the sentence. 

Donghun removed his hand immediately and placed it on the curve of his waist. “Sorry.” He barely breathed before Junhee caught his lips again. 

It made Junhee let out another quiet whine as he reached for Donghun’s wrist and led the man’s hand back to his ass. “No, idiot. It feels big on me.” His voice quivered just a bit and Donghun let out a grunt. 

He squeezed Junhee’s ass cheek in his large palm, this time making the younger whimper audibly. 

“Shit, Junhee-“ Donghun was interrupted again by Junhee nipping at his bottom lip, making him squeeze his eyes shut and almost forget to breathe. 

Their tongues were playing war, pushing and swirling and exploring each other’s mouths desperately, hastily. Donghun caught Junhee’s lip between his own and sucked, making Junhee’s grip on his waist tighten. 

He brought his hand up to Donghun’s hair, clumsily finding the hair tie and pulling it off, letting the other man’s hair fall around his face, threading his own fingers through it before clutching a handful and pulling gently. It made Donghun remove his lips from Junhee’s, mouth falling open. 

“Fuck, do this to me.” Donghun cursed quietly, staring at Junhee’s face so intensely Junhee thought he could melt right there. 

Junhee’s eyes were half lidded, neck exposed as he had his head leaned back, mouth open, lips red and swollen. It made Donghun want to devour him. 

He spun them around and threw Junhee onto the bed, the younger scrambling to his knees and reaching for Donghun’s waist to pull him closer. Donghun kissed him again and leaned down until Junhee was laying on his back, Donghun propping himself on his arms above him.

Donghun’s knee settled itself between Junhee’s legs as they tangled their ankles clumsily and Junhee could feel how hard the other man was on his thigh, gasping. His hands touched and pulled and gripped anything at his reach.

They were barely catching air as they sucked and kissed and bit into each other, it was messy and rapid and so amazing that it made Junhee’s heart want to stop. 

Donghun finally broke the kiss and gave Junhee a chance to breathe as he traveled down to the younger’s neck, kissing and teasing with his teeth. It made Junhee push up from the mattress into Donghun even more, grabbing the man’s waist trying to pull him down onto himself. 

Donghun’s hand slipped down to Junhee’s knee and then quickly traveled higher, clasping his thigh and squeezing it experimentally. Junhee just wrapped his legs around Donghun’s waist, crossing his ankles behind him and Donghun continued sucking the skin on Junhee’s neck, moving his hand until it came up to the towel wrapped around the younger man’s body. 

Junhee suddenly pushed Donghun’s shoulders until he was sitting on his heels, Junhee shuffling onto his knees again and shoving Donghun onto his back on the bed. He crawled in between Donghun’s legs and reached for the waistband of his shorts, looking up at the older. 

Donghun was propped up on his elbows, looking down at Junhee, mouth agape. He looked completely out of it, and Junhee had to resist the urge to launch forward for his lips again. Donghun lifted up his hips into nothing and groaned. 

Junhee felt himself so hard that he had to stop himself from palming himself dry. “I won’t— It’s okay if you don’t want me to—“ His voice was breathy as he looked at the man before him. 

“Please touch me already.” Donghun almost begged and Junhee didn’t have to be told twice. His fingers hooked at the waistband of Donghun’s shorts and pulled them off swiftly, Donghun’s erection huge in his boxers. 

Junhee grabbed Donghun’s thigh with one hand as he placed his other palm over Donghun’s clothed cock, palming him slowly as all air left his lungs when he felt the size of him in his hold. He lowered his head and mouthed on the head through the fabric, making Donghun moan loudly. It was a sound so raw and stunning, it made Junhee moan around him too. 

“ _Fuck,_ Junhee.” Donghun cursed loudly, a bit too loud. He jerked his hips up as Junhee tightened the grip on his thigh. 

“Let me do it my way.” Junhee was stubborn and the way he dragged his mouth over Donghun’s clothed length was almost painful, driving Donghun crazy.

Finally, Junhee decided to rid Donghun of his underwear, slipping them off hastily as he teased and licked at the head, gently mouthing around the edge. He wrapped his fingers around the base and whined as he realized how thick Donghun was. 

Fingers were now in his hair and Junhee expected them to pull, but Donghun’s hand just rested on top of his head for a second before slapping the mattress, hips jerking forwards again. “I swear to God if you don’t stop the teasing in this situation—“ Donghun said quietly through gritted teeth. He looked so hot and Junhee wanted to relish him. 

He finally took Donghun fully into his mouth, sucking and jerking him with his hand, twisting and licking, making him go absolutely crazy. It was wet and loud and Junhee’s jaw and throat hurt but he kept up the pace because that was how he wanted it. He didn’t know at what point he started grinding himself on the mattress, sprawled out between Donghun’s legs. 

“Junhee, I’m coming.” Donghun warned and Junhee let out a deep “hmm” around Donghun as he kept sucking and pumping, pushing the older over the edge as he swallowed everything Donghun gave him. 

Donghun’s orgasm lasted for a few seconds until Junhee sucked him to over sensitivity, popping him out of his mouth and wiping around his lips with his thumb. 

He looked at the man sprawled out in front of him. Donghun laid on the bed only wearing a shirt, forehead sweaty and his hair rustled. It was a sight so hot Junhee wanted to engrave it into his brain. 

“Come here.” Suddenly Donghun reached for Junhee and grabbed his arm, pulling him on top of himself as he connected their lips again. Junhee straddled his hips and let his hands roam over Donghun’s strong chest, touching wherever he could. 

Donghun held Junhee’s face with one hand as his other gently trailed down Junhee’s back, stopping by Junhee’s towel. Junhee grinded his hips over Donghun’s tight stomach, seeking friction as he quietly whined into Donghun’s mouth. 

“So needy. Relax, I’ll get there.” Donghun caught his lips again, nipping slightly. 

“Easy for you to say. I just sucked you off.” Junhee complained into the kiss. 

Donghun chuckled and slipped his hand from Junhee’s face down to his chest. His finger flicked the younger’s nipple and Junhee moaned loudly, jerking his hips harshly against Donghun again. “Feels too good, Donghun. I can’t— That’s sensitive.” He huffed. 

“So I’ve noticed.” Donghun smirked and flicked Junhee’s nipple again, making the younger bite his lip hard. “Ouch! You said you wouldn’t bite me!” 

“I said I wouldn’t bite you if you looked at me. Not if you touched my nipp—“ Junhee was cut off by his own gasp as Donghun flicked and then pinched his nipple, pulling it lightly. He then sneaked his fingers past the rim of Junhee’s towel, touching the skin on Junhee’s lower back and hip before he came to—

“Donghun? You in there? Is Junhee still in the bathroom?” Byeongkwan knocked on the door and sent Junhee flying off of Donghun, stumbling to his feet as Donghun dragged his shorts back on. 

“Um— Yeah, we’re just—“ Donghun’s voice came out breathy and Junhee knew they were screwed. “I’m trying to find some spare clothes so he could change.”

Junhee made sure his towel was fastened properly as he pushed his hair back as best as he could, although he knew both of their swollen lips would be a dead giveaway. There was no way their friends wouldn’t suspect something.

He walked over to the door and Donghun tried to stop him, but he wasn’t fast enough. Junhee was met with confusion on Byeongkwan’s face, which turned into a smirk after his friend took a good look at him. “Ah, spare clothes. Did you find any?”

Junhee felt a blush creep up to his face as he coughed. “Yeah, I— The shorts are over there.” His voice came out ragged as his throat still hurt a bit. He ran away into Donghun’s closet as Byeongkwan eyed Donghun from head to toe. 

Donghun was smiling and even a five year old child would be able to tell he was hiding something. 

Byeongkwan cackled, bending over as he laughed at the sight. “Man, this is amazing. You two think you’re slick… even the room stinks.”

Junhee tripped on nothing in particular and almost face planted into a wall next to him. He hurriedly pulled on the shorts before unhooking the towel as he couldn’t afford to care about finding underwear. He was still so painfully hard and right now he just wanted the earth to swallow him.

“Kwan, if life is precious to you, I swear to god you will shut your mouth.” Donghun pointed a finger at the smaller friend and then reached for his hair tie on the floor, slicking his hair back into a ponytail. 

Byeongkwan lifted his hands up in defense. “Hey, it’s not like none of us knew. It just looked like you two were the clueless and hopeless ones.”

“If I hear you say one more word about this I might jump out of my skin. I’m leaving to eat barbecue, I’m hungry.” Junhee stared through Donghun’s opened door into the hallway, scarred. 

“Didn’t you have food just now?” Byeongkwan sucked in his lips to stop himself from laughing, but failed. 

Junhee yelled and launched towards him, Byeongkwan screeching and running out of the room and into the backyard where the rest of their friends were already enjoying the food. 

“Why are you screaming? You’re gonna get the cops called on us.” Yuchan whined as he looked at red faced Junhee running after Byeongkwan. “Hyung, you done with the shower? Food’s ready.”

“Oh, he’s been done for a while now.” Byeongkwan commented and Junhee slapped his shoulder, reaching for him again but the younger man slipped off and ran to Sehyoon’s safe arms, Sehyoon smiling contently, happy to hug his boyfriend. “Nice neck stain, by the way.”

Junhee’s hand flew to his neck where Donghun had kissed and sucked just a few minutes earlier. “Say one more thing, Kwan, and I will hurt you with this skewer!” He threatened, pointing at a random skewer on the table. 

Yuchan was blinking up at his best friend for a couple seconds and Donghun walked out of the house, a white shirt in his hand as he handed it over to Junhee. “You forgot a shirt.”

Junhee took it, looking at Donghun shyly as Donghun patted his butt, giving him a small warm smile. 

At that Yuchan’s eyes widened and he shrieked louder than Byeongkwan had before. “No way! That is disgusting! And while we were out here eating?! I’ve lost my appetite.” He threw an already finished skewer on a pile of another ten that he’d already eaten earlier, face morphed into disgust. 

Junhee sat down on a chair by the table, pushing his face into his hands and whining. Donghun took a seat next to him and reached for a skewer, eating, unbothered. Junhee knew it would be a long evening. 

The night passed with Junhee’s friends animatedly chatting about random things as Junhee got quiet. He would think about what him and Donghun had done and what it meant and if it was a good idea, but he would always be snapped out of it by Byeongkwan’s laughter, or Donghun telling him a funny joke, or Yuchan fooling around and trying to annoy Sehyoon. 

It’s like his friends were unintentionally making him push the worrisome thoughts away and as hours went by, Junhee relaxed and decided to leave that for later. Donghun still teased him, saying annoying comments here and there, acting like normal. So Junhee did too. 

***

Three days later Donghun texted Junhee asking him if he wanted to go with him to pick up the new speaker for the studio, because the old one had ended up breaking down along with the wire that snapped. Those speakers were huge and it would be very hard for a single person to carry it, so of course Junhee agreed. 

Donghun picked him up on the McDonald’s parking lot after Junhee’s shift ended, at 8 pm. 

When Junhee saw the parked car waiting for him, he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. They hadn’t spoken to each other yet about what happened on Friday. He wondered if Donghun would act weird with him now. Or maybe he would pretend like it never happened. 

As he opened the car door and sat on the passenger seat, the older flashed him a warm smile. His hair was beautifully tied up in a bun and Junhee kept being more shocked at the man’s beauty every time he laid his eyes on him. 

“Hey.” Donghun said softly and Junhee nodded. 

“Hey.” The younger threw his work bag on the backseat and returned the smile. 

“Ready to go?” Donghun asked, turning on the engine of the car. 

“Yep.” Junhee nodded again and they drove out of the parking lot. 

During the ride Junhee couldn’t help but sneak glances at the man next to him. He looked at his hands and fingers wrapped around the steering wheel, at his naked arms, thankful that Donghun was wearing a tank top. His eyes traveled to Donghun’s face, serious, pretty lips slowly spreading into a smile as Donghun realized he was being stared at. 

“You hungry again?” Donghun smirked and Junhee coughed, choking on his own saliva. 

“You’re such an idiot.” he swatted at Donghun’s shoulder. “Donghun, should we talk about that?”

The older man shrugged, not looking particularly bothered by the subject. “About what? You sucking my dick?”

Junhee didn’t know why Donghun saying that so directly made him blush in embarrassment when Junhee was the one who did all those things on his own accord.

“Yes, and about whatever could’ve happened if Byeongkwan didn’t interrupt us.” Junhee looked down into his lap. 

“Mm…” Donghun hummed, as if he was thinking about whether he should say whatever was on his mind or filter it. “I think we got carried away. We should get a grip and not mess around with our friendship.”

Junhee felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Donghun was completely normal and rational about this, and that was all Junhee wanted. “Yes! God, I’m glad you’re not being weird about it. I really don’t know what came over me that day. I’m sorry.”

Donghun chuckled, glancing at Junhee. “You don’t have to apologize for sucking my dick. It was great.” He was smiling. “I guess we were both a bit sexually frustrated, so it had built up and spilled over. We just accidentally happened to be together when it escalated.”

Junhee snorted. “Glad to hear _your_ sexual frustration is gone. Some of us didn’t have that luxury.”

A grin spread across Donghun’s face as he parked in front of a store. He didn’t respond and Junhee concluded that was the end of the subject. He was glad that they were at least on the same page, and able to move on without disrupting their friendship. 

They paid for the speaker and brought it inside the car together, careful not to drop or damage it on the way. All of them had pitched in with the money so it wasn’t that expensive in full, and it was only fair since everyone used it at the studio. It didn’t take them longer than 10 minutes to have everything ready before they were back in the car again. 

They drove to Donghun and Sehyoon’s place because Byeongkwan had told them to not bring it to the studio today since it was closed by now. They struggled a bit carrying it through the front door and into the living room, laughing when Donghun tripped and they stumbled around the room with the speaker like they were drunk. 

When they put it safely down on the floor Junhee was able to laugh fully, taking a seat on the couch and shaking his arms out to release the tightness from carrying something heavy. 

It was dark outside already, the clock nearing 9 pm. The night was pleasant, temperature dropping a bit so it wasn’t uncomfortable or humid. 

Donghun joined next to Junhee on the couch, sprawling his legs out and leaning his head back on a wall with a sigh. His thigh brushed over Junhee’s, both of them wearing shorts. 

“Is Sehyoon not home?” Junhee asked when he realized their friend didn’t walk out to greet them. 

Donghun had his eyes closed. “No. Him and Kwan went on a date night.” He spoke quietly. “You work tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but I have the night shift again.” Junhee sighed, closing his eyes as well. He let out a loud whine like when a child didn’t get their way and it made Donghun laugh heartily. 

“Come on, you can do it, you baby.” Donghun patted Junhee’s knee comfortingly, rubbing up and down his thigh a few times before letting his hand drop back onto the couch. 

Junhee knew both him and Donghun were touchy, they were extremely close with their other three friends too. Physical contact like this was normal to them, or should’ve been, but Junhee felt a pinch in his stomach nonetheless. 

He let his own hand drop to his side and his pinky brushed against Donghun’s. Neither of them spoke as they just rested on the couch, like two men who just ran a marathon. 

He felt Donghun’s pinky wiggle against his own and he returned the gesture, engulfing Donghun’s finger with two of his own in order to get them to stop moving. Donghun wiggled his fingers out of the grip and grabbed Junhee’s whole hand, pressing it onto the soft couch. Junhee tried to move it but Donghun wouldn’t let up, so Junhee yanked it away quickly and grabbed Donghun’s elbow right as the older lifted his arm in protest. 

It was silly and stupid, and it wasn’t serious at all, they were like two children bickering over something unimportant, but it was still fun for them. 

Junhee’s face spread into an involuntary grin with a sparkle in his eyes, as if challenging Donghun to beat him in their little game.

But, apparently Donghun didn’t know what game it was, or he just chose not to follow the rules, because he rolled out of his seat and lunged towards Junhee, grabbing both of his upper arms and securing them on the couch’s backrest. 

“I win.” He then said, sticking a tongue out at Junhee. 

Junhee pouted, defeated as he let his arms go slack and looked down into his lap. “You cheated.”

Donghun peeked down to catch Junhee’s eyes, face coming close to the younger man’s. “There were no rules.” 

Junhee had to fight away the skip in his heart at Donghun’s proximity. 

“Pft, whatever.” he looked up at Donghun with puppy eyes and the olden man cooed, causing Junhee to lift up his leg and knee the other in the butt. 

“Ow!” Donghun clasped his buttock in his hand, offended. His eyebrows were furrowed and he glared at Junhee in disbelief. “You just kneed me in the ass.”

Junhee couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up in his throat as it escaped him, loud and heartfelt. He threw his head back as he cackled and the next thing he was aware of were Donghun’s fingers tickling his sides, making him squirm. 

“No! Stop!” He yelled, arms flailing around trying to defend himself, but Donghun was quicker. They maneuvered each other off the couch, full of giggles and screams, Donghun’s knees on each side of Junhee’s hips. 

Junhee succumbed to his only option of defense as he lifted his head up and bit the junction between Donghun’s shoulder and neck, causing the other to yelp and freeze, staring at Junhee’s face with wide eyes and open mouth. 

“Did you just bite me again?” He asked, outraged. He was on top of Junhee now, and Junhee’s giggles slowly died down at the sight. 

His hands were grasping Donghun’s arms from trying to free himself from the man, palms feeling the tense muscles as Donghun held himself above him. Junhee’s brain focused on the contact between Donghun’s ass and his own thighs and heat rushed over his body at the sight of Donghun above him. His eyes glazed over, face going blank. His grip tightened just a bit around Donghun’s arms. 

Donghun noticed the shift in the mood as he stared at Junhee. He observed the younger man for a second, two, three, a whole eternity as it felt to Junhee. Then he rolled his hips forward once, causing Junhee to let out a broken gasp. 

“So you’re just gonna bite me and get hard?” Donghun whispered, body unmoving. 

Junhee wanted to apologize, wanted to curse himself out. He was back in this kind of situation again, even after both him and Donghun agreed it would be a bad idea. 

He released the grip on Donghun’s arms and turned his face to the side, grimacing. “I'm sorry. I know. Bad idea. Just get off of me, please.” 

He felt Donghun’s eyes on him for a while. The older man didn’t move so Junhee turned to look at him again. “Donghun, I know. Okay, you’re not helping if you just continue sitting right on top of m—“

He was cut off by Donghun’s lips on his and his eyes widened in shock, the older man grabbing the back of Junhee’s neck to keep him stable. 

All the thoughts Junhee had about this being a bad idea vanished into the air instantly, becoming nothing as all the space in his mind was filled with the feeling Donghun’s lips were leaving on his skin. 

Donghun kissed him hungrily again, licking at his lips until Junhee pliantly gave him access, Donghun’s tongue exploring the inside of Junhee’s mouth like his life depended on it. 

Junhee moaned around Donghun’s lips and hooked his arm behind the other's neck to keep him from moving away. His other hand went to his back, trying to pull him closer. 

“Don… hun.” Junhee breathed, too worked up for this short amount of time. “What are we doi—“

Donghun pulled away from the kiss to look at Junhee’s eyes. “Junhee, do you want this or not?” His voice was choppy, sweet. 

It was as perfect of an opportunity as any to get his head straight and snap himself out of if, bring the right decision. But Donghun was so warm and strong and on top of him and his lips felt so incredibly good and Junhee was so incredibly hard already and Donghun was right there, _willing._

“Yes. Yes, just fucking kiss me.” He breathed and lifted his head up to catch Donghun’s lips again. 

Donghun readjusted their position so that he was now in between Junhee’s legs, the younger’s ankles automatically locking behind Donghun’s back as Junhee wrapped his legs around him. Donghun wrapped Junhee in a hug as he clumsily stood up, trying to maneuver them both to his room while Junhee was busy biting and sucking and kissing his neck. 

The door to Donghun’s room was slammed open as Donghun stumbled inside with Junhee wrapped around him like a koala. He dropped the younger on the bed and Junhee crawled close to the headrest, leaning on a pillow as his eyes ate Donghun up. He reached for his shirt without looking away from the man in front of him, pulling it off over his head and reaching for the hem of his shorts. 

He lifted his hips up and slipped out of his shorts too, taking his boxers off along with them. His body was left exposed to Donghun’s intense eyes and he sat up on his heels, breathing already getting heavier. 

Donghun’s jaw was locked as he glared at Junhee’s naked body, frozen. “Fuck. Junhee—“ He cursed, taking his own shirt off and springing onto the bed, towards the younger. His large hand gently trailed over Junhee’s thigh, sending chills across the other man’s skin.

His eyes were frantically looking at every inch of Junhee that was exposed to him, making Junhee blush. He then finally rested his hand on Junhee’s naked waist, slowly dragging it back until he reached the younger’s ass. “ _Fuck._ You’re so hot. You’re so pretty, so beautiful.”

The words sent shock waves across Junhee’s nerve system as he placed his hand on Donghun’s shoulder, the other coming up to gently hold the back of the older’s neck. “Shut up.” He wanted to giggle but it came out as a broken whisper. 

Donghun squeezed Junhee’s ass and easily pulled him onto his lap, the other hand exploring the soft skin of Junhee’s back. 

Junhee couldn’t wait any longer and the sight of Donghun’s bare and golden chest and chiseled stomach made him want to scream, made him want to morph with the older’s body and feel every single curve of every single muscle. He moved his hips forward in an attempt to get friction and felt Donghun’s erection over his shorts. A moan escaped him involuntarily, making Donghun whine at the beautiful needy sound from the younger’s mouth. 

Donghun picked Junhee up from his lap and laid him down on the bed, hand trailing from his ass towards the back of his thigh. Junhee watched him as he put his other hand over Junhee’s abs, caressing the younger’s skin, setting every inch of him on fire. His hand came up to Junhee’s chest and he stopped, Junhee’s breath hitching. 

Junhee thought he would be spared, but Donghun leaned down and placed his lips on his nipple, tongue playing with it. It made Junhee’s back arch into the older as a loud yelp escaped his throat. His fingers threaded into Donghun’s still tied bad hair as he pulled, causing Donghun’s teeth to graze over his sensitive nipple. 

“Ah— Donghun—“ Junhee was arching his back and trying to grind his hips into nothing, desperate for relief. “Fucking, stop. Put your hands on me, please. Please, your fingers— in me, inside me— Please, I need—“

His voice didn’t come out because Donghun cupped his hard cock, pumping Junhee quickly, making the younger man’s jaw go slack. No sound came out of Junhee as he grabbed at Donghun’s skin, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, jerking his hips harder into Donghun’s hand. 

The friction was gone when Donghun let go of him, causing Junhee to whine and try to pull Donghun closer to himself. Instead of caving in to Junhee’s wishes, Donghun moved himself further down so he was closer to Junhee’s crotch, hand resting on Junhee’s inner thigh. 

Every time he touched a new part of skin on his body it went straight to Junhee’s dick. It was insane, it was dirty, it was sexual, it was everything and Junhee needed to have more. 

Donghun’s hand moved from Junhee’s inner thigh and his fingers brushed over the younger’s balls. Junhee thought he could scream. Donghun seemed apprehensive and he looked at Junhee questioningly. 

“If you— If you don’t touch me right now I’m ending our friendship.” Junhee almost cried as he grabbed Donghun’s wrist, guiding him to his hard cock. 

“Wait.” Donghun pulled his hand away and stood off the bed, making Junhee’s face morph into panic and devastation. Donghun noticed and leaned over to bite Junhee’s lover lip, smiling. “Don’t panic. I’m just grabbing lube.”

Junhee watched as Donghun opened a drawer by his bed and took out a small bottle along with a few condoms. His heart thumped in his chest as his dick throbbed even more, the thought of Donghun’s size entering him making him dizzy. He didn’t know how far they would go, but it was nice to know they were prepared. 

Donghun climbed back onto the bed and there was a pop as he opened the cap of the bottle, squeezing some lube on his fingers. Junhee used his hands to grab the backside of his thighs below his knees and pulled his leg to his chest, creating better access for Donghun. 

Donghun looked at him with fire burning from his expression. Junhee was shameless, but it was doing more than enough for Donghun’s throbbing size. He trailed his other hand over the underside of Junhee’s soft thigh and then brushed it over Junhee’s legth, making the younger jolt. 

When his finger touched Junhee's rim, Junhee gasped. Donghun chuckled but Junhee was too out of it to be able to feel embarrassed by his own neediness. 

“I can’t believe this. You’re so gorgeous. How is this happening.” Donghun talked, making Junhee’s head spin. His finger finally entered Junhee and Junhee thought he could pass out right there. 

Donghun pushed it as far as it could go, Junhee’s warm walls wrapping around him tightly, welcoming any kind of contact. Not long after that he added a second finger, and then a third, stretching Junhee as the younger man moaned, head leaning into the pillow behind him, eyes closed. 

The stretch burned for a short while, especially because Junhee hadn’t done anything to himself for the past week. And even when he had, his own fingers were nowhere near Donghun’s. Donghun’s reached far to the places Junhee forgot even existed. 

“Please, harder.” He moaned, breathy and Donghun pumped his fingers in and out faster, mouth catching the head of Junhee’s cock as he sucked wonderfully. Junhee was experiencing an overload of sensation. It was so spiking he thought he would burst. 

Donghun kept doing it, adding more power to his thrusts, twisting his fingers inside the younger, making him twitch and whine. Junhee’s sounds were hot and desperate and they made Donghun’s dick even harder. He fucked his fingers deep into him as he took his dick fully into his mouth, tongue swirling around it. Junhee thought he saw stars. But it wasn’t enough. 

“Donghun— Fu- fuck me. Fuck me.” Junhee panted and Donghun popped him out of his mouth, eyes wide as he looked at the younger. “Fuck me, Donghun. I need more, please.”

Donghun itched to palm himself through his clothes, dick throbbing at Junhee’s words. “You’re gonna be the end of me, I swear to god, with that mouth of yours.” Donghun slipped his fingers out and it made Junhee whine at the loss. 

Donghun rushed to take off his shorts and underwear, his erection coming into view. Junhee stared at the other man’s hard thick length as Donghun ripped the packaging off of a condom, rolling it on. He gave himself a few pumps after pouring a generous amount of lube over it. 

Junhee’s hips jerked a few times into nothing and he watched impatiently as Donghun crawled on top of him, elbows on either side of Junhee’s head, propping himself up. Junhee automatically spread his legs and hooked them around the older’s waist, pulling him forward. 

His mouth found Donghun’s as they kissed sloppily, lips spread apart. At this point it didn’t even feel like kissing, but Junhee liked it, it was exciting. He felt the tip of Donghun’s cock line up against his entrance and his breath hitched. 

“Ready?” Donghun whispered into the kiss and Junhee could barely croak out a quiet and wobbly “Yes.”

The stretch was bigger than Donghun’s fingers as he slowly pushed into Junhee, burying himself deep. Junhee moaned and screamed at the fullness inside of him, Donghun’s cock filling every inch of him. 

Junhee bit Donghun’s lip hard as his nails scratched behind the man’s back, clenching around Donghun’s size as he tried to adjust. Donghun stayed still and groaned at how tight Junhee was as he continued kissing the younger man, sucking on his tongue, their noses bumping against each other. 

When Junhee couldn’t wait any longer he moved his hips and tried to fuck himself on Donghun, but the older man got the hint and pulled out almost completely just to slam back in, causing Junhee to cry out. He gave Junhee a few experimental thrusts before setting the pace, it was fast and just harsh enough. 

Junhee’s hips were moving along with Donghun’s, meeting him halfway as Donghun smashed himself into him deep, Junhee’s own length neglected as it jumped against both of their firm stomachs, leaking precum. 

Donghun moaned and grunted and whined and the sounds made Junhee want to go crazy. His hands were traveling all over Donghun’s body, reaching his firm ass as he squeezed roughly, dragging his nails across the skin. 

Donghun grabbed below Junhee’s knee and pulled the younger man’s leg over his shoulder to stretch Junhee even more, slamming into him at a new angle. Junhee felt so full, like Donghun was reaching every single nerve ending inside of him, messing up his mind completely. 

They moved in sync, Donghun’s thrusts speeding up eventually, becoming harsher. Each time Donghun slammed back into him fully, Junhee let out a loud whimper, unable to keep himself quiet. 

As they both came close to their release Donghun’s pace became ragged but firm, skin smashing against skin so hard Junhee was sure he was red all over. 

“Ah, Donghun— Harder, don’t stop, I’m so close—“ Junhee was yelling at this point and Donghun moaned into his neck, kissing and nipping at his skin. Junhee distantly noted it was the same spot Donghun had left him a hickey on a few days ago. 

Donghun’s tongue licked over the spot as he fucked into Junhee, cupping the younger’s dick. Junhee thought he would jump out of his skin, every nerve ending on fire, body twisting uncontrollably trying to feel Donghun as best as he could. 

Donghun pumped Junhee a few times and then pushed his thumb against the slit of Junhee’s cock, slamming into him hard and pushing the younger over the edge. 

Junhee came hard, a loud wail ripping through his throat, cum flying over both his and Donghun’s stomachs and chests, orgasm making him twitch as Donghun fucked him through it. Junhee was clenching hard and it was enough for Donghun to find his own release, burying himself deep into Junhee as he came, both of the men moaning into each other’s mouth. 

They stayed still for a while, breathing heavy, bodies sweaty. Donghun let go as Junhee became sensitive, and gently put his palm over Junhee’s cheek. He pushed the tip of his finger into Junhee’s mouth and the younger licked obediently, tasting himself on Donghun’s skin. The whole situation was making Junhee’s head spin, Donghun was insane, he was something so new and so exciting for Junhee. He had never met anyone like Donghun in any aspect. 

His hair was all sorts of messy, his forehead was graced by droplets of sweat and his lips were red and kiss swollen, mouth open slightly as his jaw went slack from his powerful orgasm. His eyes looked hazy, looking at Donghun prettily. He looked so fucked out and hot that the sight of him almost made Donghun want to go again. 

Junhee could still feel Donghun inside him and he didn’t complain, too exhausted to move. Donghun was still on top of him, arms flexed, eyes sharp and dark. He was looking at Junhee in the way only Donghun knew how to, and Junhee felt proud. Proud that he could make Donghun lose his mind like this. 

He smirked lazily. 

Donghun lifted his eyebrows. “You okay?”

“Can’t remember the last time I was better.” Junhee laughed and it caused Donghun to laugh as well. They looked at each other, eyes crinkled and smiles spread wide on their faces. 

“We’re so fucked. We are _so_ fucked.” Donghun chuckled, resting his forehead on Junhee’s collar bone. 

“I do feel fucked.” Junhee teased and it caused Donghun to nip his skin in return. “Hey, I’m the one that bites.” Junhee protested, making Donghun giggle lowly. 

“Shut up.” The older kissed the spot he had just bitten. “Junhee, what are we gonna do?”

Junhee patted Donghun’s soft hair sweetly. “Nothing. There’s nothing much we can do.”

Junhee tried to move his hips but hissed at his sensitivity. Donghun took the hint and pulled out slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible. When he completely slipped out Junhee felt empty and weird. The other man took off the condom and threw it into the trash can a few meters away from the bed, glancing at the younger man still sprawled over his bed. 

He bit his lip as he reached for Junhee’s hand in order to pull him up into a sitting position. “Come on, let’s take a shower.”

Junhee groaned and hopped off the bed, unable to sit straight at the moment. “I’m tired. You mind if I sleep over tonight?”

“Not at all, I can drop you off at home when I go to work tomorrow morning.” Donghun’s voice was gentle like honey and Junhee thought it was nice to hear after all of their screaming. 

“Thanks. You can shower first, by the way. I’ll wait.” He motioned for Donghun to go ahead, but Donghun looked at him with a frown. 

“So _now,_ after I’ve seen you naked, you don’t want to share a shower?” Donghun looked like he was holding back a smile. 

Junhee giggled. “I was just teasing you back then. But really, go.”

Donghun then insisted that Junhee went first and Junhee was too exhausted, legs too wobbly to argue. He took new clothes Donghun handed to him and then jumped into the shower, scrubbing his entire body clean of sweat and cum. He was too tired and his brain was still too hazy to think about the meaning of this entire situation, so he just dragged Donghun’s clean and fresh sweatpants on and pulled over Donghun’s soft shirt, walking out of the bathroom. 

He went to the kitchen where the older man was making some tea, still fully naked. Junhee forced his eyes away from Donghun’s gracious crotch as the other handed him a cup of warm tea.

“Thank you. You can go shower now, by the way.” Junhee walked towards the couch and put the cup on the table in front of it. He leaned down to sit but immediately flipped himself onto his side, butt still sore. “If I can’t walk properly at work tomorrow it’s all your fault.” He complained and it made Donghun let out a loud laugh. 

“You asked for it. Literally.” Donghun’s smile was wide and beautiful. He finished his tea and set the cup into the sink, turning back to Junhee. “You’re not planning to sleep out here, are you?”

Junhee nestled his head into the soft pillow on the couch. “Why not? It’s comfy.” 

“You can sleep in my room, you know… I wouldn’t... try anything on you.” Donghun’s voice was so gentle he almost sounded hurt. 

Junhee frowned. “I know you wouldn’t. I just think it would be weird, I dunno.” He looked away. “Besides, my muscles have already given up on me. I couldn’t get up even if I wanted to.”

“Okay, then. If you say so.” Donghun chuckled. “Good night, then. Rest that pretty butt of yours.”

Junhee yelled after him as Donghun walked away, laughing. 

In the morning Junhee was woken up by a suspicious Sehyoon, who later didn’t buy any of their friends’ unconvincing bullshit lies. He didn’t comment on it, though, just smiled knowingly, and Junhee was kind of relieved. 

By the course of the next two weeks Junhee and Donghun had found themselves slipping back to each other whenever they could. It could’ve been a sleepover at Byeongkwan’s, where Junhee had promptly let Donghun finger him in the bathroom when Yuchan and Byeongkwan were having a Mario Kart contest in the living room, Sehyoon busy making dinner. 

Junhee had been turned on the entire evening, always searching for Donghun’s hands to play with his fingers as a distraction. So as a result, Donghun was sat on the closed toilet seat 15 minutes later, Junhee half naked in his lap, back facing the other man. His legs were spread as Donghun pushed his fingers into him, the younger trying his best not to scream. 

They were done fairly quickly, or at least it was what Junhee had thought. When they walked out of the bathroom, none of their friends questioned them. They quietly sat back down and joined the cheering normally. 

Or it could’ve been a dance practice in their studio, when Donghun had walked inside to see a sweaty Junhee going over the choreography they had made. Junhee’s shirt was sweaty and glued to his body, sweat dripping down his forehead and neck. 

Donghun had slammed the door shut and locked it, hurrying over to Junhee who already had a knowing smirk on his face. 

He ended up with his hands on the mirror, sweatpants yanked off of him as Donghun bent him over. Junhee had quickly reached for Donghun’s fingers and sucked them, licking around them and wetting them before Donghun pushed the digits inside, prepping the younger. 

Donghun had dug out a condom from his pocket and Junhee hadn’t questioned why it was there. Actually, he was glad. 

The older man spit into his palm and coated the condom that was around his dick, trying to wet it as best as he could. 

They didn’t have sex that time, because the push was too painful. Instead, Junhee had dragged the condom off and allowed Donhun to thrust between his thighs. He bent over even further, giving Donghun the full view. Donghun thought he would go insane. 

Or it also could’ve been in the middle of Junhee’s hallway, when Donghun stopped by with some coffee after Junhee had complained to him about how tiring his day at work was over the phone. He typed in the password Junhee had given him into the automatic lock and opened the door, the younger man standing in the middle of the hallway in his birth suit, not expecting Donghun’s arrival. 

That time Donghun hadn’t even taken off his own clothes, just took Junhee right there on the floor. Neither of them complained. 

They never really talked about it, acted normal with each other when they weren’t sleeping together. Two close friends, having fun, joking around, spending time together. Neither of them questioned it, it just became a routine. Friends fuck sometimes. It happens. 

***

Junhee had just clocked out when Yuchan bursted through the entrance door in McDonald’s, speeding towards him. “Hyung! We came to eat.”

Byeongkwan walked in after the youngest, followed by Sehyoon. Donghun took a second longer but appeared nonetheless, all of them smiling widely at Junhee. 

“I just got off, Channie. I’ll go get changed and join you guys.” He waved at them and jogged towards the back. He quickly stripped out of his work clothes and slipped into his black jeans and orange shirt, grabbing his bag and walking out through the staff door. 

His friends were outside on the terrace where the comfortable wind could get to them, munching on their burgers and fries. Junhee sat next to Byeongkwan, Donghun giving him a bright smile from across the table. 

“What are you guys doing here? Done with the practice for today?” Junhee asked, stealing a french fry from Donghun’s packet. The older pushed the tray closer to Junhee. 

Byeongkwan chewed his food as he smiled. “We wanted to see you.” He wrapped his strong arms around Junhee’s small frame and squeezed, leaning his cheek on Junhee’s shoulder. 

Yuchan whined next to Donghun. “Don’t steal my cuddle buddy.” He frowned at Byeongkwan and made the other man giggle and release Junhee. 

Donghun enveloped Yuchan in a bear hug and dragged him down towards his lap, pinching his cheeks. “What about me, huh? I’m not a good cuddle buddy?”

Yuchan cried out and Donghun had to put his hand over the younger’s mouth as he was causing the other customers to look their way. “No, you’re too rough. Junhee hyung hugs me softly and gives me kisses.” He huffed and Donghun lifted an eyebrow at Junhee, amused. 

“What. He likes kisses.” Junhee defended himself as he stole more fries from Donghun, throwing them into his mouth and smirking. 

He looked up at the man across from him and caught the amusement in his eyes. Donghun then just let out a small “Hmm.” and went back to his food. 

Something tickled Junhee’s leg and he jolted towards Byeongkwan, letting out a loud yelp. He looked down to see what it was just to be met with a pair of beautiful brown eyes on a tiny brown labrador that was sneaking around his feet.

“Sorry, he got away from me.” A lady rushed towards their table and apologized to Junhee, regarding her puppy. 

“Ah, no! It’s okay! Can I pet him?” Junhee asked, a smile growing on his face rapidly. 

The lady nodded and Junhee cooed and picked up the small animal, lifting him up to his face level. “You are so cute, yes you are. Soft little baby.” He laid the puppy on his lap and tickled his tummy, the puppy twisting around trying to playfully nibble on Junhee’s fingers, even though he had no strong teeth. 

Byeongkwan patted the puppy’s head, completely enchanted by the cuteness. Junhee could hear Yuchan screech quietly from the other side and he glanced, catching Donghun’s warm eyes on the way. The older man was looking at him with so much attentiveness and tenderness, it made Junhee blink at him a few times before focusing his attention back to the small fluffy ball in his lap. 

Junhee was sure he had the dumbest, happiest smile on his face as he played around with the puppy until he stood up in Junhee’s lap, tripping on his thigh and then sitting down. It was too late when Junhee felt warmth all over his legs as he realized the puppy had peed, the owner quickly picking him up off of Junhee and starting to apologize profusely. 

Junhee’s shocked expression turned into one of laughter. “It’s fine, it’s not your fault.” He was giggling. “It happens. He’s still small, and I kept tickling him.” 

The lady apologized a few more times and then walked away, holding her puppy. 

Junhee could hear Yuchan wheezing near him, probably slapping Donghun’s knee in the process. He stood up, jeans glued to his legs uncomfortably. “Uh, I’ll go home now, if you guys don’t mind. I need to change.”

Sehyoon had a huge grin on his face, probably holding himself back from commenting. Byeongkwan nodded through his laughter, and Yuchan looked like he would be turning blue any moment if he didn’t stop to breathe a little. 

Donghun stood up. “I’ll give you a ride and then come back here.”

Junhee shook his head, waving his arms. “Ah, no, it’s okay. Really. You just got your food, it’ll get cold.”

But Donghun was already grabbing his keys. “It’s a 5 minute drive. I’ll survive.” 

Junhee gave up and said bye to his friends, Yuchan going for a hug but then stopping halfway towards Junhee. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Junhee’s shoulders, careful not to come close to his wet pants as he chuckled into his best friend’s ear. 

They got into the car and Junhee did his best not to stain Donghun’s seat. 

“I didn’t know you loved dogs that much.” Donghun smiled, looking at the road. 

Junhee tried to ignore how disgusting his wet pants felt clinging to his legs. “I would die for dogs. Any dog.”

Donghun chuckled warmly. “You’re serious about your dog stuff.”

Junhee laughed heartily and looked at Donghun, eyes crinkling. “Of course I am. I have to be. Have you ever had one?”

Donghun pursed out his lips. “Probably when I was a kid, I don’t remember. Now my brother has a cat, so I kinda adopted her too.”

Junhee snorted. “You adopted her? You haven’t talked about her once in the two months of me knowing you, after that first night.”

Donghun tsked, reaching out and pinching Junhee’s arm. “You never asked.”

Junhee slapped Donghun’s hand away, rubbing at the painful spot on his arm. “I have two dogs back at my parents’ place. I miss them, they are so fluffy and sweet, even though they always dragged me around like a sack of flour whenever we went out on walks.”

Donghun laughed loudly at that, tilting his head backwards while making sure his eyes were on the road. “I can imagine that happening. I’d love to see them.”

Soon they parked in front of Junhee’s building and the younger hopped out with all of his belongings, grimacing at the disgust on his pants. “Thanks for the ride. You wanna come in?”

Donghun waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, I have food getting cold for me back at McDonald’s, remember?”

“Right.” Junhee winked, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. “Oh, by the way. If you want, we can stop by my home another day and I’ll introduce you to my dogs.” Junhee chuckled. “And well, my parents, but that’s less important.”

Donghun’s lips spread into a wide smile. “Yes, I’d love to.” He agreed. “Your priorities are as upside down as you are.”

Junhee lowered his head and looked at Donghun through his lashes. “You love when I’m upside down, though.”

Donghun looked like he had been burned as he reached over to close the door of the car, yelling a loud “Goodbye.” to the younger, who was left in the parking lot in a fit of giggles. 

The next day Junhee wasn’t surprised to see Donghun in McDonald’s again. He was working the lobby, emptying the trays and making sure everything was clean. As he walked out of the little staff room with the trays in his arms, he almost walked into the older man. 

“Hey, you’re here.” Donghun smiled, hands lifting up to touch Junhee’s arms as if he wanted to help him carry the trays. 

Junhee giggled. “Of course I am, weren’t you expecting me to be here when you decided to come?” 

Donghun pursed his lips out. “No, I was actually really craving a Big Tasty.” He winked and let his arms drop down when he saw Junhee wouldn’t hand him over the trays. 

“A Big Tasty what?” Junhee smirked and Donghun gaped, pinching the younger on the waist and making him twist his body to the side. 

“Brat.” Donghun whispered. “Actually, I came because Byeongkwan decided to celebrate him getting the choreographing job for that dance group he talked about. He said there’s gonna be cake. They told me to pick you up.”

Junhee’s face brightened at the news. Byeongkwan had been really climbing up amongst the studio employees, his choreographies were insane and Junhee knew it was just a matter of time when a good opportunity would present itself to him. 

“He got it? That’s amazing!” He gave Donghun a toothy smile. “But I don’t get off by 8.”

Donghun fished out his phone to look at the time. “It’s 7 now. It’s okay, I’ll wait.” He looked around. “Are you busy today?”

Junhee shrugged. “It’s not that bad. The worst part of the day is over.”

“Okay, I’ll just buy an ice cream and take a seat until you’re done then.” The older smiled and walked away, leaving Junhee to finish his work. 

Junhee took the empty trays back to the front and grabbed a clean rag to go clean the tables. He saw Donghun sitting at a table next to the big window, eating his McFlurry as he observed Junhee. 

He then wiped the tables clean and ended up by Donghun’s, leaning down on it with his hands. “Excuse me, sir. Would you like me to clean your table?” He winked and Donghun scoffed, taking his arms off the table’s surface. 

“Please, before I give you a one star review on the McDonald’s app.” Donghun’s smile was teasing. 

Junhee acted offended. “Sir, please, no! My 6 month long fast food part timer career won’t be able to take that!” He wiped the table frantically to add a dramatic effect. 

Donghun laughed loudly and genuinely, eyes becoming pretty crescents. Junhee was giggling as well. 

He felt a gentle tug on his pants as he winced and looked to the side, a little boy holding up a stuffed toy of a wolf he probably got in the Happy Meal. He looked tiny, Junhee would say about four years old. His eyes were wet and mouth downturned. 

“Hi, little one. What’cha got there?” Junhee crouched down to be eye level with the child. 

“Sir—“ the little boy mumbled, voice high pitched. Junhee wanted to melt. “My mommy left.” he said and his lip quivered. 

Junhee saw Donghun lean his elbows on his knees to be able to look at the child as well. 

“Where did your mommy go?” Junhee asked, gently brushing a strand of hair away from the little boy’s eyes. 

The child’s eyes filled up with tears. “Mommy left me here. Mommy— said I have to wait here, but she left.”

Junhee frowned. “When did your mommy leave?”

“I don’t— I don’t know.” The little boy hiccuped and next thing Junhee knew, the boy was crying, clasping his little wolf toy in his hands. He pulled it to his small chest and reached one hand towards Junhee, trying to grab him but miscalculating the distance. 

Junhee immediately reached for him and picked him up into his arms, patting his back comfortably. Donghun stood up next to him, looking around the room in hopes to find the child’s mother. 

“Shh, don’t cry. I’m sure your mommy is here somewhere. She’ll be back in a second.” Junhee comforted the child as the little boy cried quietly, hugging Junhee around his neck. 

“I want… my mommy.” The little boy cried and Junhee heard his manager walk over, worried. 

“What’s going on?” She asked as Junhee turned to look at her with the child in his arms. 

“His mommy is taking a while. He got worried.” Junhee explained with a look in his eyes. He didn’t want to disturb the child more. 

Donghun patted the boy’s head from behind Junhee. “It’s gonna be okay, baby. We’ll find your mommy.” He said softly and Junhee wanted to cry at the gentleness in the older’s voice. 

Not long after that a woman walked out of the bathroom and straight towards them, face worried. “Jisung?” She almost yelled and the little boy leaned away from Junhee to look towards the woman. 

“Mommy.” He immediately started crying harder and Junhee handed him over to his mother, slightly relieved that the woman didn’t actually just walk out on her child. 

“What’s going on? Jisung, why are you crying to this young man?” She asked, looking at Junhee puzzled. 

Junhee waved his hand. “He just got worried about you. It’s no problem.” 

The mother rubbed her son’s back as the boy slowly stopped his cries and calmed down, now that he was safely in his mother’s arms. He twisted his little body and reached his arms towards Junhee again. Junhee leaned down to look at the child. 

“Sir, take Ziggy.” The little boy said and waved his stuffed toy in Junhee’s face. 

Junhee raised his eyebrows. “Your wolf? I can’t take your wolf.”

The boy frowned cutely. “I want to give sir Ziggy.”

Junhee chuckled and reached for the toy. “Alright, well, thank you Jisung. Continue taking care of your mother as well as you have all this time, okay?”

The boy nodded and the mother thanked them, walking away. 

Junhee stood there with a stuffed toy in his hand, smiling dumbly. His manager walked away as Donghun nudged his shoulder. 

Junhee lifted up the toy and grinned. 

“Kinda looks like you.” Donghun smiled and lifted up his hand, thumb gently pulling up the corner of Junhee’s mouth to reveal Junhee’s sharp canines. “But you probably bite a lot more often.”

Junhee giggled and swatted Donghun’s hand away. The older man was smiling, looking at him so warmly Junhee thought he could blush. 

He remembered he was still at work so he quickly waved to Donghun and walked outside on the terrace, collecting empty trays and closing the parasol between the tables since the sun was starting to hide. 

The remaining time passed quickly and soon he was done with his shift. He clocked out and met Donghun in the parking lot, jumping in the car as they drove to Byeongkwan’s. 

As soon as their friend opened the door for them, Junhee was hit with the sweet smell of cookies and cake. His stomach growled immediately and his eyes widened as he sped into the younger man’s living room in order to find the food. He was greeted with Yuchan wrapped around Sehyoon. 

The older man was sat on the beanbag as Yuchan squeezed himself into his lap. Yuchan’s limbs were far too long to be able to fit there comfortably, but that didn’t stop him. He was like a great dane thinking of himself as a lap dog. 

Sehyoon wasn’t complaining though, chin resting on top of the younger’s shoulders as they both smiled at the two men walking into the room. 

“Smells _amazing_. I’m so hungry. Can I get the cake?” Junhee whined before remembering the more important thing they were there for. He grabbed Byeongkwan’s arm and pulled him into a tight hug. “By the way, congratulations Kwannie. You deserve this job more than anyone. I am so proud of you, my baby. You are incredible—” He kissed all over Byeongkwan’s face and the younger man grimaced, trying to pull himself away but appreciating Junhee’s love nonetheless. 

“Stop drooling over my boyfriend’s face.” Sehyoon joked but Junhee knew there wasn’t any malice to it. 

“Thank you.” Byeongkwan thanked Junhee but still tried to wiggle out of his grasp. “Now let me go cut the cake while you guys pick a movie to watch.”

Donghun sat on the couch after taking his shoes off in the hallway. “We’re watching a movie?”

“Well yeah, we thought we could watch something while we eat. Or we don’t have to, if you guys don’t feel like it.” Byeongkwan walked to the counter of his little kitchen that was connected to the living room as he took a knife for the cake. 

“Movie sounds great.” Junhee chirped up and jumped on the couch next to Donghun, crossing his ankles and grabbing a blanket that was laid on the armrest next to him. 

He grabbed the remote and started going through Netflix movies as they commented on what to watch. There were various suggestions ranging from dumb parody comedies Yuchan just wanted to make fun of, to intense action movies, to horrors. Junhee suggested a romantic drama but everyone complained in unison, all of them wanting something that would keep their spirits up. 

Byeongkwan came back with plates and cake on top of them, Junhee flinging the remote into Donghun’s lap as he completely stopped caring about the movie, attention on the food. 

It was a fruit cake with iced cream and vanilla flavored sponge. He shoved a piece of it into his mouth and moaned at the taste, Byeongkwan lifting his eyebrows asking if it’s good. 

Meanwhile Donghun clicked on a random movie, Junhee didn’t know which one because he wasn’t paying attention. They all eventually finished their cakes, Junhee eating one more piece, as the film started. 

Yuchan got off of Sehyoon because he knew Byeongkwan wanted to cuddle his boyfriend, so he sat on the couch next to Junhee. Junhee had to scoot over to Donghun to make space for the younger who just so conveniently wanted to sprawl his legs out and take up most of the space. 

Junhee didn’t complain though, because he glued himself to Donghun, arm hugging him over his stomach loosely as he threw his leg over Donghun’s. He laid his head on the crook of Donghun’s shoulder and chest, getting comfortable and warm. 

Donghun wiggled his arm from between himself and Junhee to wrap it around the younger’s shoulders, gently stroking Junhee’s arm with the tips of his fingers, sending chills across his skin. 

The movie was some kind of comedy about two friends and their adventures throughout life, and Junhee enjoyed the first half of it. It was funny and made him chuckle out loud a few times. 

Eventually the mood got lazier and everyone relaxed even more, Byeongkwan completely sprawled on top of Sehyoon on the bean bag as the older man kept his cheek on top of his boyfriend’s head, a small smile on his face. Byeongkwan’s eyes were half closed but he was smiling as well, eyes on the tv. 

Yuchan somehow sunk down to the floor, feeling too hot on the couch as he grabbed another piece of cake and munched quietly, laughing at the funny scenes every once in a while. His hair was all messy and sticking up because of the younger constantly running his hands through it, trying to get rid of the heat. 

Junhee and Donghun also eventually sank down on the couch and were now almost in a lying position. Junhee still had his leg and arm over Donghun and he was feeling a bit hot, but it was so comfortable he couldn’t be bothered to move an inch. 

Donghun’s fingers were now softly stroking Junhee’s back, trailing across his lower back, along his spine and all the way up to the back of his neck, making Junhee go absolutely limp, turning him into liquid. He felt dizzy with sleep and comfort as he tried to keep his eyes from closing, but the feeling of Donghun’s hand sending chills down his entire back felt too good. 

Donghun smelled of fresh detergent and sweet deodorant that he always used. Junhee started associating that scent with the older, it always reminded him of Donghun. He nuzzled his face into the older man’s shirt as he huffed, exhaustion taking over him. 

Donghun’s chest jumped with a soft chuckle. “You sleeping?” He whispered as to not disturb the others, tucking in his chin in order to see Junhee’s face better. His hand that was stroking Junhee’s back now landed on his shoulder, the movement stopping. It was warm and comforting, but Junhee missed the tickle on his back. 

Junhee hummed. “Mm, don’t stop. ‘M sleepy.”

He felt Donghun’s fingers move the hair away from Junhee’s face as he then patted the top of his head. He threaded his fingers through the younger’s soft locks gently, combing through, making Junhee hum approvingly. “Sleep then.” Donghun said and started stroking his back again, squeezing him just a tad closer with his arm. 

With that Junhee blacked out for what felt like hours, except it was only about ten minutes. His stupor was disturbed when the lights in the room were turned on, blinding and he had to hide his face into Donghun’s shoulder. 

“Movie’s over, time to have some real fun now.” Byeongkwan yelled and no one really gave a response except for Yuchan, who yipped like a happy pill of energy that he was. “Come on, Junhee, wake your ass up.”

“Mmm.” Was all Junhee could manage as he didn’t move an inch. He felt Donghun laugh. 

“Come on, Junhee. There’s more cake to be eaten.” Byeongkwan poked a finger into Junhee’s ass and the older screamed, jolting in Donghun’s arms and turning his head around swiftly. 

“You brat!” He whined like a baby, squeezing Donghun in his arms defensively. “Donghun, tell him to let me sleep!”

Donghun threw his head back and laughed heartily, reaching down to pat Junhee’s butt. “Come on, you’ll sleep when you get home.”

Junhee frowned and heard Byeongkwan clap his hands as he walked into the kitchen to grab more food for them. 

Junhee’s body was sprawled half on top of Donghun, leg having fallen between Donghun’s as his chest laid almost completely over the older man’s. He took the opportunity and glanced up into Donghun’s confused eyes, smirking, as he sat up and pointedly dragged his thigh over Donghun’s crotch on his way up. 

Donghun hissed and glared at him, squeezing Junhee’s forearms, causing the younger to giggle. “I’ll kill you.” He whispered and Junhee wiggled his butt and stood up, running away to jump onto Yuchan’s back and cause more trouble. 

Turns out what Byeongkwan meant when he said _real fun_ actually meant them sitting down in a circle with a laptop, bunch of printed papers and sites opened on all of their mobile phones. Summer was approaching and Byeongkwan had a goal for them all to plan a proper vacation together. 

They looked through hotel sites, vacation offers for families, browsed through locations, talked about what would be the best dates for them to go. Junhee said he could probably get a week off in August, which was three months away. The rest of his friends agreed so the date was set, vaguely. 

They all seemed to like the idea of going to Jeju, so they focused on that. 

“Hey, what if we took this AirBnb?” Yuchan turned the phone towards the other four, eyebrows raised. 

Byeongkwan swiped over the photos to look at the accommodation. It was a nice house on two floors, it had three rooms and a big living room. It was pretty spacious and it looked nice, reminded Junhee of a modern cottage with big glass windows over the walls on the ground floor. 

“That looks nice. I like it.” Sehyoon agreed, looking over Byeongkwan’s shoulder. 

“I like it too.” Donghun nodded from next to Junhee and they all agreed on the accommodation. Byeongkwan told Yuchan to send him the link through text so he could look a bit more into it later, check the legitimacy of the host and the exact location of the house.

They all got up from the floor and collected all the papers and cleaned the mess. Junhee stood by the sink to wash the dishes while Yuchan wiped them dry, despite Byeongkwan’s protests telling them they didn't have to do that. 

It was close to 1 in the morning when they were done with everything and Junhee felt his bones crackle from exhaustion. Yuchan patted his back and then hugged him, Junhee going limp in the younger’s embrace. “Hyung, should we go now?”

“Yes, please. I’m beat.” Junhee nodded and Yuchan chuckled, looking at Donghun who was already collecting his belongings. 

“Come on, kids, I’ll drop you off.” He said to the hugging pair and Junhee snorted. 

“I’m not a kid.” He protested and frowned at Donghun from where his head was resting on Yuchan’s shoulder. 

“Yes, you are. Look at you. Come on, baby. Let’s get you into bed. You’re clearly past your bedtime.” Donghun walked over and stroked Junhee’s cheek gently. 

Junhee’s breath caught in his throat at the nickname but he refused to show it on his face. Instead he let Yuchan drag him over to where his shoes were. 

Sehyoon chuckled and Junhee caught the pointed look he directed to Donghun, Donghun swiftly ignoring it. 

They said bye to Byeongkwan, all of them congratulating him on the job once again. Sehyoon was staying over so he didn’t ride home with the other three either. 

When they walked out onto the parking lot Junhee fought Yuchan for the shotgun, both of them running towards Donghun’s car and wrestling until Donghun unlocked it. Junhee slipped into the front seat first and Yuchan fell on his lap, shoulders immediately falling, the boy sulking. 

“I win.” Junhee giggled and cooed at the younger’s sad expression. He looked like a kicked puppy and Junhee rolled his eyes. “Ugh, fine. You can sit in the front.” He grunted and wiggled out of the car to take a seat in the back. Yuchan cackled like an evil baby hyena and it made Donghun laugh loudly as he started the car. 

The ride was comfortable and quiet and Junhee leaned his head back, focusing his eyes on Donghun’s arm that rested on the steering wheel. He watched the muscles flex whenever he turned into a new street or switched lanes. 

Donghun dropped Yuchan off first since the younger lived closer to Byeongkwan. They waved him bye and Junhee hopped out to sit in the front again, making Donghun roll his eyes. “You said something about not being a child?”

Junhee pouted and fastened his seatbelt next to Donghun, closing the door behind him. 

They drove in silence again and Junhee realized Donghun didn’t frequent music during drives. Junhee didn’t mind, the quiet was comfortable, almost comforting. It often lulled him to sleep. 

He stole a glance towards Donghun again and the older smiled immediately, feeling the eyes on him. “You always look at me when I drive.”

Junhee hummed exhausted. “I like looking at you.” He said and closed his eyes, ready to take a nap. He heard Donghun laugh softly and his mind reminded him of the nickname he was given at Byeongkwan’s place. Heat piled up in Junhee’s stomach as he suddenly laughed. 

“Care to share what’s funny?” Donghun’s voice was so calm and comforting that Junhee could listen to it as an endless lullaby. 

He shook his head. “Nothing, _baby_.” He teased, throwing the nickname right back at Donghun to see if he could play with it for a bit. 

The older man shook his head and didn’t comment, continuing the drive without the continuation of the conversation. 

Junhee’s mind was waking up and becoming more alive than he would like it to in his current situation. The word baby in Donghun’s voice kept replaying in his mind and the visual picture of Donghun driving his car with his arm flexing every time he made a turn wouldn’t leave his brain. He didn’t know why he wanted to palm himself to get some kind of satisfaction right now, but he was getting restless. 

Donghun parked in front of Junhee’s building and turned off the car as they both just sat there. The parking lot was almost pitch black, only one distant street light illuminating a part of the street down further. The neighborhood was quiet and calm, most people already fast asleep for the next busy day. 

Donghun undid his seatbelt, wanting to walk out of the car to open the door for Junhee as a gag joke, but he just stayed in his seat. 

“Thanks for the ride, Hun.” Junhee smiled and yawned, undoing his own seatbelt. He didn’t reach for the door handle. 

“Always. See you tomorrow at practice?” Donghun’s warm eyes were on Junhee and Junhee wanted to whine because Donghun was being so nice and soft yet the only thing Junhee wanted was to jump in his lap right now. 

His restlessness probably showed on his face when he looked at Donghun, because the older frowned. “What’s up? Did something happen?”

Junhee pulled at the bottom hem of his shirt. “Donghun, do you have lube on you?”

Donghun coughed on nothing as his eyes widened, eyebrows raising high. He let out a loud laugh and turned towards Junhee more. “Right now?”

Junhee frowned. “What’s so weird about right now?! You literally fingered me in the bathroom when Yuchan and Byeongkwan were playing Mario Kart just outside of the door.”

Donghun looked into his lap and Junhee thought he could see a blush. It was endearing, in a way, how Donghun would get shy whenever Junhee didn’t have a filter on his mouth and said everything blatantly even though Donghun was the one completely undoing Junhee in bed button by button. 

“I do have it.” He said gently and Junhee’s head snapped towards the man. Donghun reached into the car door storage pocket and pulled out a mini bottle, waving it from his fingers. Junhee’s heart thumped at the fact that Donghun kept that in such a visible place. 

They looked at each other for a second before Junhee scrambled out of his seat, over the control panel and into Donghun’s lap, his legs settling on either side of the older’s hips. They kissed immediately, their lips like magnets towards each other. It was fast and sloppy again and Junhee was grinding on Donghun’s lap almost instantly, rubbing their clothed cocks against each other. 

He could feel Donghun growing as he whined into the older’s mouth, hands cupping Donghun’s face to keep the older from moving as he bit and sucked on his lower lip. 

Donghun’s hands were undoing Junhee’s pants and Junhee lifted up his hips so Donghun could pull his pants off. His jeans were so tight it proposed a problem for them, so Junhee just settled on taking them off just enough so Donghun could enter him. 

Donghun squeezing the lube onto his fingers and rubbed them against each other to distribute it well before sliding two fingers into Junhee immediately, the younger taking them like he was starving. 

Junhee moaned against Donghun’s mouth and sat down lower on his fingers, swirling his hips around. Donghun pumped his fingers a few times and then added a third digit, widening Junhee enough. 

“It’s good, it’s fine. Fuck me.” Junhee breathed, eager to have Donghun inside him. 

“Stop being impatient, I’m not going anywhere.” Donghun breathed and kissed Junhee’s neck. “If we want this to be fun I need to prep you properly.”

Junhee whined and let Donghun finger him more, fingers reaching deep and hitting Junhee’s sensitive spots. His hands then fumbled with Donghun’s belt as he did his best to undo the older’s pants, pulling down the zipper and reaching for Donghun’s cock. 

Donghun gasped loudly as soon as Junhee’s fingers wrapped around his length, pulling him out of his boxers and rubbing their dicks together. They grinded against each other and Donghun eventually pulled his fingers out, making Junhee let out a whimper. 

Junhee reached for Donghun’s length to align it with his entrance as he grabbed the lube and squeezed it over his hand, spreading it over Donghun. The older’s hips twitched at the touch and Junhee let out a breathy chuckle before suddenly taking Donghun’s entire cock in to the brim, sitting on the older’s lap as he screamed at the stretch and fullness. 

He started riding him, lifting his hips up and falling back down onto Donghun harshly, both of them moaning into each other. Junhee titled his head back as he breathed raggedly, Donghun’s mouth coming up to his neck as he started biting and kissing him. 

In the last few weeks of them sleeping together Junhee realized that Donghun really loved having his lips on Junhee’s neck. He didn’t mind it, it was just a bit obvious whenever their friends plainly stared at his hickeys and bites and never commented on it. 

Donghun grabbed Junhee’s hips and held him up as he started slamming himself into the younger, making Junhee moan at every thrust. 

It was quick and hot and troublesome in the small space of the car but it’s what tipped them over the edge, both of them wrapped up into each other, foreheads sweaty, pants only half taken off and dirty from cum and lube, bruises already upcoming on Junhee’s legs from the uncomfortable position. 

“Junhee, get off, I’m—“ Donghun barely said through gritted teeth, feeling Junhee up over the waist and chest, grabbing his thighs. 

“Don’t— Don’t want to.” Junhee moaned into the older’s mouth. “Cum inside me.”

“What?” Donghun hissed as the words alone were almost enough to make him reach his peak. Junhee just took his lower lip between his teeth instead of answering, sucking on it as he continued rolling his hips. 

They came almost at the same time, Donghun slamming into Junhee as Junhee clenched around him, cum covering Donghun’s shirt. They panted, breathing heavy as they connected their foreheads, smiling at each other like they were crazy. 

“Sorry about your car.” Junhee whispered, tired. 

Donghun’s lips curled into a smile. “I’ve wanted to fuck you in my car for some time now.”

Junhee lifted his eyebrows in surprise and gave Donghun another, gentler kiss before lifting his hips slowly, Donghun slipping out of him. He climbed off of the older and managed to pull up his pants, as disgusting and dirty as it felt. Thankfully he was right in front of his apartment and he could take a shower immediately. 

“You wanna come in and clean yourself up?” He looked at Donghun but the older waved his hand. 

“It’s late, I’ll wash up at home.” He said as he zipped his pants back up. “I’ll still see you tomorrow, right?”

Junhee giggled. “Of course. Good night, Hun.”

“Good night, _baby_.” He winked and Junhee smacked his shoulder before exiting the car and walking towards the entrance of his building with the slightest limp. He knew Donghun was probably watching him from his car, snickering. 

Junhee sighed. Donghun was a pain in his ass. Literally.


	2. II.

It was two weeks later when Junhee excitedly swung the door open to a smiling Donghun. 

The older had a black hairband on, his hair tied at the back in a ponytail. Junhee noted how long it had gotten over the past few months. 

He was wearing loose black jeans and vans, and a black shirt hugging his body. He looked warm, the corners of his lips tugged upwards. “Hello-“

“You ready? Just give me one second! I’m almost done! Just gotta grab my bag and we can leave—“ Junhee interrupted excitedly, basically zooming around his apartment. 

Donghun chuckled. “We have time, I’m in no hurry.” 

Junhee grabbed his belongings and quickly jumped into his shoes, wrapping his fingers around Donghun’s wrist and dragging them both out of the door and into the elevator. He quickly peeked his head out to make sure his automatic lock beeped and when it did, he pressed the button for the ground floor. 

“You know, you could be at least a little bit excited. You’re raining on my parade.” Donghun was containing a laugh as he teased Junhee. 

The younger frowned at him, pursing his lips out. “I haven’t seen my family in a while.”

Donghun cooed. “I know, I’m just joking. Your enthusiasm is cute.”

Junhee rolled his eyes and jumped on his feet until the elevator finally opened, dragging Donghun out to the car. 

Donghun opened the trunk and pointed at a portable fridge. “I got sandwiches and water, and some chocolate snacks in case you get hungry.” He stated proudly and Junhee smiled. 

“Can I take the chocolates now?” He joked but Donghun nodded regardless, reaching for a pack of small chocolate balls and handing them over to the younger, closing the trunk as he motioned for them to sit in their seats. 

It was finally the day when they would go to Junhee’s parents’ home. Junhee had planned it excitedly because Donghun expressed he wanted to meet Junhee’s dogs, and it made sense because Junhee hadn’t seen his parents in months. They lived in another town and with Junhee’s tight work schedule and the distance between them, he never managed to go visit. Donghun had offered to drive so it was a perfect opportunity. 

They had asked Yuchan, Byeongkwan and Sehyoon if they wanted to join but Byeongkwan was busy teaching choreographies to new groups, the opportunities opening up to him even more ever since his last job. Sehyoon was planning to move to Byeongkwan’s place so he had to call the moving trucks and deal with the furniture, and Yuchan said he was too tired for such a long ride and promptly told them to have fun. 

So here they were now driving in Donghun’s car as Junhee quietly munched on the chocolates, absently listening to Donghun’s navigation. 

The older had a frown on his face, concentrating on taking the correct turns to get out of the city and onto the highway. Once they were out, his face softened and he sped up safely. 

Junhee looked at him and took one chocolate ball into his hand, reached over and tapped on Donghun’s lower lip with his pointer finger. Donghun peeked down for a second before returning his eyes on the road, opening his mouth as Junhee popped in the candy. 

Junhee giggled and leaned back against his seat, closing the packet and putting it into the door socket. He glanced up at Donghun again, stunning view of the man’s profile never getting old. 

“Your hair’s gotten long.” He commented and reached out to touch the older’s ponytail, strands soft against his skin. “You don’t wanna cut it?”

Donghun smirked. “You liked it long yesterday when you kept pulling it in the middle of my kitchen.”

Junhee blushed and tugged the hair between his fingers purposely. His mind flashed back to yesterday morning when he woke up in Sehyoon’s now half empty room, the older man having slept over at Byeongkwan’s. It had sort of become normal for Junhee to sleep in Sehyoon’s room whenever he came over, the older allowed it and Donghun didn’t let Junhee sleep on the couch anymore, claiming it was bad for him. Since Junhee refused to sleep in Donghun’s bed, Sehyoon’s room was the last choice. 

He had woken up fully clothed, having come over to help Donghun with boxes of groceries Donghun had taken back from his dad’s restaurant. They had carried them all from a big delivery van into Donghun’s big freezer. Donghun had said they were still perfectly good groceries safe to eat, but the law didn’t allow them to be used in the restaurant past a certain point so he usually took them to his house.

They had been unpacking the groceries and putting them back into smaller boxes that Donghun then planned to give away to a homeless shelter. Junhee had gotten curious about that, so he’d asked Donghun question after question about how long Donghun had been doing that, and how he started doing it in the first place. Donghun answered patiently as they both packed their own boxes and Junhee smiled like a child proud of their parent. It took them the whole night to pack everything up and they were too tired, so they just went to sleep. 

When Junhee had gotten out of bed that morning, he walked out into the kitchen to find Donghun cooking breakfast with a single towel around his waist. The next thing Junhee knew his bare back was pressed against the cold kitchen tiles on the floor as Donghun fucked him quick and hot, Junhee’s fingers in the older’s hair, tugging and pulling and making Donghun groan even more. 

Junhee shook his head to get rid of the visual memory. “Jerk. I didn’t say I didn’t like it. I like it a lot.” He let his hand fall off of Donghun’s ponytail and rested it on the back of his neck. 

“I need to trim it a bit anyway.” Donghun leaned into Junhee’s touch and smiled. 

They drove in silence for a while after that, Donghun listening to the navigation as Junhee focused on the road and trees outside passing by them in a blur. He wondered if his parents made a big deal out of him visiting again. 

Donghun laid his palm on Junhee’s inner thigh and squeezed. “Did you tell them we’re coming?”

The touch sent shivers all the way up to Junhee’s spine. “I did. My mom screamed into my ear when I told her. They’re probably preparing a feast as we speak.”

Donghun laughed warmly and nodded, excitement starting to be evident on his face as well. 

Another hour into the drive and Junhee managed to talk Donghun into letting him rest his feet up in front of his seat. “Just for two minutes, I need to stretch my knees.” He had said and when Donghun suggested pulling over and taking a little break to stretch, Junhee had refused and said they needed to keep going. 

Donghun had given up, knowing Junhee was too stubborn so he just pointed a finger at him with a warning stare. “Just two minutes, though! I don’t need to get pulled over right now!”

Junhee giggled and then they heard a bang from behind. Junhee immediately pulled his feet back down as they both looked around, a rattling noise coming from the front where the engine was. 

“Oh, what now.” Donghun whispered as he quickly signaled a turn, parking over on the side of the road, both of them jumping out of the car. 

Donghun walked around and looked for the damage as Junhee followed, clueless. “Is it a flat tire?” He asked, peeking over Donghun’s shoulder like a scared puppy. 

“No, it’s something else. I’ll have to go under and take a look.” Donghun kneeled down and glanced under the car in order to find whatever it was that caused the rattling noise. 

Junhee bent down to see as Donghun crawled under the car, looking for the damage. When he didn’t find anything, he got back up and patted his clothes to get rid of the dirt. He then walked to the front to look at the engine. 

Junhee’s knowledge on cars was close to zero so when Donghun opened the front of the car and Junhee was met with the engine of thousand little pipes and metals and holes and plugs, he just blinked emptily. 

He watched as Donghun checked various random spots and observed as his expression changed from a frown of concentration into realization. “Ah!” He exclaimed loudly and went to his trunk to take out the box with tools, grabbing out a screwdriver. He started fastening and loosening things, moving something here and there as Junhee just stared, feeling useless. 

“Can I help?” He asked, standing up on his tippy toes to see better. 

Donghun handed him over a thick black rubber band without taking his eyes off from where his other hand was. “Can you please hold this?”

Junhee immediately grabbed it just to realize the rubber thing left black stains from oil all over his hands. He looked at Donghun to see the older’s hands and arms stained in black too, muscles flexing as Donghun tried loosening the pieces. Once he was done he reached for the band in Junhee’s hands, placing it back into place. 

“There we go.” He clasped his hands together and Junhee looked over to see what the older had done. 

“It’s fixed?” He asked and removed a piece of hair that the wind blew over his forehead, scratching his temple. Donghun nodded. 

“Should be. Let’s try to turn it on.” He grabbed a rag from his tool box to clean his hands so he could open the front door and try turning the engine on. It worked normally, no rattling noise heard. 

Junhee watched Donghun jump back out and close the front of the car, grabbing the tool box and placing it back into the trunk. He walked back towards Junhee and looked at him, bursting into laughter when his eyes landed on his face. 

Junhee frowned. “What?”

Donghun’s eyes were pretty crescents as he laughed, taking a few steps towards the younger. He lifted up his arm and gently rubbed his thumb over Junhee’s cheek, turning it towards Junhee to show him a black stain. Junhee’s mouth widened as he turned to the car window to look at himself. His face was covered in black, going from his forehead down across his temple and some little bit of it on his cheek. 

He looked down at his hands and groaned, having completely forgotten to clean them before touching his face. 

Donghun was laughing hard, at the same time cooing at the sight of a frowny Junhee. He pouted his lips at the younger, putting a gentle palm on Junhee’s clean cheek and patting him sweetly. 

Junhee quickly reached towards Donghun’s face and pulled two black lines down both sides of his jaw, resting his hands on his cheeks. Donghun gasped and gripped Junhee’s wrists quickly, removing his arms but it was too late. He now had black hand prints on his jaw and sides of his cheek. Junhee cackled loudly, it looked as if death tried to make out with Donghun. 

“Come here,” Donghun lunged towards Junhee as Junhee tried to run, but he was unsuccessful. Donghun caught his arm and stopped him, wrapping an arm around Junhee’s waist, the other arm joining.

“No, let me go. Let me go.” Junhee was yelling through laughter and Donghun couldn’t stop his own chuckles from erupting. 

Junhee was being lifted up off the ground and carried backwards until Donghun got to the trunk of the car and put Junhee to sit on top of it, placing his arms on both sides of the younger’s thighs so Junhee wouldn’t be able to run. Then suddenly Donghun’s fingers were all over Junhee’s waist and sides, tickling him, making him scream and whine and laugh and try to wiggle his body away. 

“Stop! Stop! Donghun,” Junhee was laughing and flapping his arms around, lifting his knee up in an attempt to block Donghun’s hands. “Donghun, I’m gonna pee!”

Donghun cackled loudly as he slowly stopped tickling him, letting his warm palms rest on top of Junhee’s thighs again. Junhee let out a dramatic sigh and flopped forward, forehead coming to rest on the older’s shoulder. 

“God. That was terrible.” Junhee turned his head and whispered into Donghun’s neck. If Junhee’s breath sent shivers down Donghun’s spine, the older didn’t show it. 

“I thought you liked my hands on you.” Donghun smirked and Junhee rolled his eyes at the constant teasing from the older. 

“You’re awfully mouthy today.” Junhee smiled and moved his lips towards the warm soft skin on Donghun’s neck, pressing a light kiss on top. 

Donghun’s grip tightened on Junhee’s thighs. “You’re the one to talk.” His breath hitched as he watched Junhee move more to the edge of the trunk, closer to Donghun. The younger’s lips parted on Donghun’s neck as the older felt the wetness of his tongue and a gentle graze of teeth. “Junhee… Stop whatever you’re doing right now. I thought we were in a hurry. And we’re literally in the middle of the road.”

Junhee just hummed and it took him a second to remove himself. The crook of Donghun’s neck just felt _so comfortable_. “You’re right, let’s go.” He sighed and hopped off the car. 

They cleaned themselves off with the rag from the trunk and an extra towel Donghun had laying around, both making sure they got whatever they could. They would wash their clothes at Junhee’s home once they arrived. They took sandwiches from the fridge and drank some water before they went back on the road. 

Junhee refused to think about the tingling feeling on his thighs where Donghun’s hands had been resting just minutes before. 

The drive continued into the evening and the sky was dark once they finally entered Junhee’s hometown. It was much later than they’d expected and Junhee had texted his mom letting her know about their holdup. She had said they’d wait for them with dinner but Junhee refused, told them to eat whenever it’s ready because he wasn’t sure how long it would take him and Donghun to be there. 

When they pulled into the backyard it was around 11 pm. Junhee saw through the windows that the lights were still on in the living room and kitchen and his heart skipped a beat, excitement kicking in again. He jumped out of the car and grabbed his stuff, jogging around to grab Donghun’s hand and dragging them both to the front door. 

He knocked loudly and excitedly and the door opened barely a few seconds later, a smiley short woman coming into view. “My baby!” She almost yelled as she opened her arms. 

“Mom!” Junhee smiled and let go of Donghun’s hand to bend down and hug his mother. He squeezed her small frame gently but firmly and the scent of her strawberry shampoo hit his nostrils. She smelled like home. She smelled like his childhood. She smelled safe. She smelled like everything Junhee loved. “I missed you, mom.” He added quietly and his mom sighed into her son’s embrace, gently patting his back and hair. 

When they finally let go, his mom looked up at Donghun and her smile grew even wider. “You must be Donghun!”

“Hi, ma’am. It’s nice to meet you!” Donghun stepped forward and reached out both of his hands for a respectful handshake, but Junhee’s mother slapped his hands apart and pulled the older into a hug as well. Donghun seemed surprised but relaxed into it nonetheless. 

Junhee’s mom then brought her gentle hands up to cup Donghun’s cheeks as she observed him through her warm and attentive eyes. “Look at that strong nose and beautiful eyes, lips hiding a wonderful smile. What a gorgeous young man.”

Donghun blushed and Junhee started chuckling. “Mom, don’t embarrass him. Yet.”

Junhee was sure in any other circumstance Donghun would slap his ass or bite back a snarky comment, but currently he was in front of Junhee’s mother and Junhee could afford acting a bit mischievous without having to worry about the consequences. At least for now. 

His mother led them inside and they met Junhee’s father as well, the older man jogging happily towards Junhee and engulfing him in a warm hug. Junhee’s father and Donghun hit it off, both of their oldschool minds on the same wavelength, Junhee concluded. 

His mother let them know there’s food in the oven, she had left it there to keep it warm. She took two plates out and they ate, talking to Junhee’s parents for a while. They were really happy that Junhee and Donghun came to visit, his mother looking extremely enthusiastic about meeting Junhee’s close friend. 

Donghun mostly talked to Junhee’s dad, they laughed a lot and ended the night with bright smiles. After they were done with the food they all concluded it would be good for them to rest now, they’d driven a long way and it was already late anyway. Junhee was excited to catch up with his parents more in the morning. 

He led Donghun towards his room and they settled in, leaving their bags by the wall and on a chair as Junhee plopped down onto the bed, exhausted. 

“Hey, get off. You’re gonna stain the sheets, you’re dirty.” Donghun swatted at the younger’s knee. 

Junhee whined and rolled himself off of the bed and sat on the floor like a limp noodle. “Donghun, can you bathe me?”

Donghun stared at Junhee blankly and Junhee could practically hear the older thinking. “Only if I can meet the dogs now. I really want to meet the dogs.”

Junhee started laughing heartily at Donghun’s eagerness to meet the fluffy animals. He crawled towards his door and opened it, lifting himself up onto his feet like the dramatic man he was. He took Donghun down the stairs to the back entrance. 

They walked outside and straight to the small fence surrounding two dog houses, his two pups already waving their tails excitedly at the sound of someone coming. 

“Hi, babies.” Junhee opened the fence door and the dogs ran into him, jumping into his lap and trying to lick his face all over. He heard the older of the two, Lion, whine out of happiness and he cooed. 

“This is Lion,” he pointed to the small golden dog with long hairs, “And this is Ppuppu.” He showed Donghun the other excited puppy with hair white like snow. 

Donghun looked like he was seeing heaven, like he just received the best news in his entire existence, like his life finally made sense. His eyes were wide and his smile was so big Junhee got worried he would get a cramp on his face. 

“You’re so cute, pretty boys.” He kneeled down and the dogs ran to him, showering him in wet kisses. “Yes, you are! Good boys! Hi, Ppuppu.” He scratched Ppuppu’s jaw gently as the dog wiggled its tail. “Hi, Lion.” He patted the other dog’s butt as Lion kept jumping onto him. 

Junhee watched him with a warm smile, observed the twinkle in Donghun’s eyes as he talked to the puppies, melted at the gentle way Donghun’s hands tried to scratch and pat and hug the excited animals, like he didn’t want to accidentally hurt them. 

Junhee knew Donghun was always gentle with everyone, not just animals. He knew from the gentle touches the older would give him every once in a while, tracing a finger over Junhee’s cheek randomly, or just hugging him carefully as if afraid Junhee was going to break. 

He knew it from whenever Donghun let Yuchan jump onto his back and the way he grabbed the younger man’s legs to keep him up, carrying him around even though Yuchan was heavy enough and Donghun’s back clearly wasn’t too happy with the extra weight on top. Donghun never said anything and just continued to make his friend laugh. 

Junhee also knew it from when he had come to the studio one day after work with a bad burn on his arm from the frying pan and Donghun scrambled to the backroom to get the first aid kit. Junhee had insisted that it was nothing and that he was used to it, having suffered these kinds of burns at work often. Donghun had shaken his head dismissively as he gently applied lotion on the burned area, wrapping it up securely in a soft bandage. 

Seeing Donghun smiling happily petting the dogs made Junhee’s chest feel warm and content. He took his phone out of his pocket and started recording a video, a bright flash lightening up the backyard. 

Donghun was too busy trying to get his face away from wet kisses to react to Junhee as his laughter filled the air. 

After the dogs got tired of jumping and Donghun’s eagerness settled a bit, they walked back into the house and into Junhee’s room. 

“I love them!” Donghun was still on a high. “Can I adopt them? Please?”

Junhee chuckled. “Like you adopted your brother’s cat?”

“Yes! They will be amazing friends!” Donghun exclaimed and Junhee smiled at the twinkle in Donghun’s eyes. The older looked so happy and young, his smile was contagious for Junhee. 

They finally went into the bathroom to clean themselves up, exhaustion taking over them. Junhee stripped lazily and stepped into the shower as Donghun joined, neither of them having enough energy to add any snarky comments at the nakedness. 

They showered with their backs turned towards each other, each in their own world as they scrubbed their bodies clean in silence. Junhee must’ve been taking a bit long because suddenly he felt long fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp with fresh, sweet scented shampoo. 

He closed his eyes at the feeling. “Thank you.”

Donghun made sure to get every inch of Junhee’s head, scrubbing him clean gently and slowly Junhee started to feel drowsy. He leaned more into the touch as he stumbled backwards a bit, Donghun catching him around the waist. Junhee practically laid on Donghun’s chest. 

“Woah, hey. No sleeping in the shower, it’s dangerous.” Donghun moved his head over Junhee’s shoulder to look at the younger’s sleepy face. He brought a finger up to wipe some bubbles off of his forehead and Junhee smiled, eyes still closed. 

“Feels nice.” The corners of Junhee’s lips curled upwards. “I wanna sleep.”

Donghun smiled soundlessly and took the shower head to rinse the shampoo out of Junhee’s hair. He got them both out onto the tiles and by then Junhee had gotten out of his sleepy state, the cold hitting his body causing the chills to rise. 

They got dressed and brushed their teeth, then went back to Junhee’s room. It had dawned on Junhee that his bed wasn’t as big as it seemed when he was younger, and there was no way Donghun would let him sleep on the couch downstairs. And there was certainly no way Junhee was going to tell Donghun to take the couch either. 

He blinked a few times but his lack of energy caused his brain to filter out his worries. It would be for just one night, it would be completely fine. He didn’t know why he was nervous about sleeping in the same bed with Donghun when they had literally been having sex for months now; it wasn’t like they weren’t used to physical contact with each other. 

He shook his head. It was just sleeping together. If he was going to regret it, that was for the future Junhee to handle. The current Junhee just wanted to close his eyes and rest. 

He hopped onto the mattress and undid the covers, laying down onto the soft pillow. He looked at Donghun who was standing in front of the bed with a perplexed expression. 

“You coming in or what?” He asked the older, patting the spot beside him lazily. 

Donghun slowly nodded and climbed onto the bed, pulling the covers over the both of them as he laid on his side, facing Junhee. “Good night.”

Junhee’s eyes were already closed, ready to fall into a deep slumber. “Good night, Hun.” he whispered. He didn’t see the warm smile that spread over Donghun’s lips as the older man observed Junhee’s peaceful face for a few seconds before letting his own eyes flutter closed. 

They fell asleep in seconds. Neither of them noticed when Junhee subconsciously shuffled closer to Donghun in his sleep, drawn to the heat of the older man’s body, wrapped an arm around his torso. Donghun automatically readjusted, letting Junhee lay his head on his arm, Junhee shoving his face in Donghun’s chest. 

The next day they got up fairly early, Junhee opening his eyes to his childhood bedroom and an empty bed. He was able to get a better look now that the sun was shining brightly across the shelves and his old school table. He looked around faintly reminiscing of his school days, when he used to run outside and play football with his friends all day and come back with scabs on his legs. 

Donghun was already downstairs with Junhee’s father, drinking their morning coffee as they chatted. 

The rest of their time there went by quickly. They had breakfast and went to take a walk with the dogs so Junhee could show Donghun around town. He took him to his parents’ restaurant and they had lunch, his mom coming to sit with them for a few minutes before she had to go back. Junhee had offered to help out but she refused, telling him to relax while he’s there. 

Junhee showed Donghun his favorite places in town, his old middle school and his most frequented playground where he once fell and earned a scar right next to his eye. He recalled all the days he had spent there running around and playing hide and seek with his friends, giving his mom trouble because he would rather be outside than study. 

They helped to clean up after the closing hours in the restaurant despite his parents’ protests. Junhee washed the dishes as Donghun cleaned up the front. 

They went home and spent a nice evening talking to Junhee’s parents, laughing, dogs in their lap, fast asleep from the calming scratching behind their ears. 

Junhee had never seen Donghun so relaxed. He was radiating positivity and happiness and Junhee felt like he could live off of Donghun’s energy only. 

Before Junhee knew it, it was time to head back home. 

***

It was 11 pm when Junhee’s doorbell rang and brought him out of his sleep. He didn’t want to move for the first few minutes, but then he heard his phone ding with an incoming text message. He groaned and felt around his bed to find the source of the noise. 

He realized he’d fallen asleep on his stomach right after he showered and managed to pull his underwear on, tired from the terribly long day in McDonald’s. He’d meant to make some quick dinner but sleep caught up to him as soon as he touched his bed. 

_“Open the door, brat. Yuchan left your spare clothes with me and said to bring it to your place.”_ Donghun’s text read and Junhee didn’t feel like getting up, limbs creaky. 

_“Just come inside, you know the password.”_ He replied and threw his phone in the pillow in front of him. The sound of the automatic lock was heard from the hallway as Donghun walked inside. 

“Hey.” He said loudly from the front door and the light was switched on. 

“In here.” Junhee mumbled, his face in his sheets. Somehow he had gotten his other pillow below himself and propped his hips upwards, position more comfortable. His limbs were aching from standing on his feet all day. He closed his eyes. 

Donghun turned on the light in his room when he walked over, making Junhee push his face into his mattress again. “Ah, damn it.” He groaned at the brightness and squirmed. 

Donghun didn’t say anything and Junhee felt the older’s gentle hand touch his calf. It sent shivers all the way up to Junhee’s spine. 

“Did Yuchan make you drive all the way here just to give me my clothes back?” Junhee asked quietly, body frozen under Donghun’s touch. 

“I was on my way back from work. He stopped by the restaurant.” Donghun almost whispered and the touch of his hand on Junhee’s skin was as light as a feather. 

Junhee turned onto his back and peeked at Donghun through his eyelashes, eyes still adjusting to the brightness. Donghun’s hand landed on the younger’s knee. Junhee looked at him and couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face. Donghun was wearing his soft white sweater and washed out jeans. His hair wasn’t tied up for a change, soft locks falling all around the man’s face. 

He looked warm and welcoming and Junhee’s instincts took over. He stretched his arms out like a newborn baby asking to be held. 

It made Donghun let out a soft laugh as he got closer to Junhee, brushing a soft thumb over the younger’s cheek as Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun’s back, trapping him in a hug on top of himself. Junhee sighed contentedly, his assumption about Donghun being warm confirmed. 

He peeked at Donghun through eyes half closed and saw the older man watching his face attentively. A soft thumb was still gently brushing his cheek and he subconsciously nuzzled into the touch, exhausted. 

“Sorry I woke you up. You must be very tired. Go back to sleep.” Donghun’s voice was a whisper, so calming that Junhee almost drifted off immediately. 

“Mmh, I don’t mind.” He grumbled sleepily. “Why was Yuchan at your restaurant? I wanna go too.”

Donghun laughed, cocking his head to the side. Junhee watched as the older man’s eyes sparkled. “No one’s stopping you. I’ll give you a free drink if you stop by.”

“Is that to finally pay me back for that free ice cream I gave you?” Junhee smirked. 

Donghun glared at him and wiggled his fingers into Junhee’s ribs, tickling him as Junhee yelped and tried to get away from the older’s embrace.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Stop it!” Junhee yelled but Donghun kept tickling him, his hands on Junhee’s bare skin sending chills everywhere. Junhee managed to lift himself up onto his elbows and sink his teeth into the skin of Donghun’s bicep. 

Donghun yelled and stared at Junhee in disbelief, eyes wide. He sat up on top of Junhee and looked at his arm as Junhee took in the view of the older man on top of him, looking stunning. “One day I’m gonna muzzle your mouth.” Donghun’s face was so shocked Junhee couldn’t help the giggles that started flooding out of his mouth. 

“Really? Do you wanna tie me up too, Donghun? Because I don’t listen?” Suddenly Junhee was wide awake and his heart was beating fast in his chest from the tickling caused adrenaline. His arms were laying next to his head, chest fully exposed, pupils blown wide. 

Donghun closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Junhee… You need to go back to sleep. It’s not the time…”

Junhee allowed his hand to travel to Donghun’s knee, along his thigh and up to his waist, fingers sneaking under the sweatshirt and reaching the burning skin of the older’s abdomen. He felt the muscles contract as Donghun breathed. “I’m not sleepy anymore.” He bit his bottom lip and lowered his hand from Donghun’s waist to the buckle of his belt. 

Donghun’s eyes were burning over Junhee’s body, trailing across the younger’s chest like he was trying to memorize every mole and every inch of skin. He reached out towards Junhee’s chest and Junhee’s breath caught in his throat when Donghun flicked his nipple.

His crotch felt tighter as he watched Donghun bend down and place his lips on Junhee’s sternum, leaving soft kisses that felt electric in Junhee’s chest. The older’s lips felt warm and soft and so _good_. He got to Junhee’s nipple, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. 

An involuntary moan escaped Junhee’s mouth as his hands gripped the sides of Donghun’s sweater, tugging it over the older’s head. Donghun helped and pulled it off of himself, leaning on his one knee so he could grab Junhee’s hips and flip him back onto his stomach. 

“Hey-“ Junhee looked behind his shoulder and wanted to protest at the forbidden freedom, he couldn’t touch or tease Donghun anymore laying on his stomach. But Donghun’s hands groped his ass and Junhee gasped, hips naturally jolting upwards into the touch. 

“I want to take you like this. I can’t get the image of your ass in the air out of my head.” Donghun’s hands were already pulling off Junhee’s boxers as Junhee wiggled his hips teasingly. “Fuck.” 

Donghun spent a while prepping Junhee as the younger moaned into his sheets, back bent so he could give Donghun better access. 

When Donghun slammed into him at once Junhee screamed in pleasure, welcoming the fullness inside of him. They didn’t waste any time as Donghun kept slamming into him, propping himself up above Junhee’s back as he kissed the side of the younger’s neck. Junhee turned his head to the side to catch Donghun’s mouth and Donghun obliged, locking their lips in a sloppy, rushed kiss. 

Junhee’s hand reached back to grab Donghun’s hip weakly, failing to get a hold of it from Donghun’s intense pace. They were both panting and moaning into each other’s mouth, their position staying the same and eventually Junhee’s back started to get sore. He wouldn’t dare move and lose the blissful feeling of Donghun’s cock slamming into him at the perfect angle. 

After a while of harsh thrusting and sweaty bodies smacking against each other, they both came, Donghun fucking Junhee through his orgasm as Junhee went limp on the bed, clenching around Donghun and making the older whimper and fall on top of Junhee’s back. They were sweaty and exhausted and they didn’t move, Donghun still inside Junhee. 

“Is that how you plan to tuck me into bed every time?” Junhee mumbled tiredly, pecking the tip of Donghun’s nose. 

Donghun had his head a few inches away from Junhee’s, body sprawled over the younger, heat and weight feeling weirdly comforting. 

“Tonight was a midnight special.” Donghun grinned and Junhee scoffed, toothy smile spreading across his face as his eyes slowly closed.

Tiredness was washing over him like a wave and he lost control of his thoughts. His limbs felt like they melted and his muscles were uselessly limp. He couldn’t get his body to move an inch as sleep started to take over. 

He absently felt Donghun gently pull out of him and wipe him clean with wet wipes, pulling his underwear back on. He drifted off to sleep for about ten minutes and when he gained consciousness again, he felt the bed dip next to him as Donghun leaned over to pull the blanket over Junhee’s body. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.” Donghun whispered close to Junhee’s face and there was a gentle palm cupping the side of his face. He leaned into the touch and lazily wrapped his fingers around Donghun’s wrist. 

“You can stay… If you want.” Junhee wasn’t even looking at him anymore, eyes shut tightly, barely keeping himself awake. Donghun didn’t respond for a few seconds and it was too long for Junhee, the younger finally drifting off into long awaited slumber. 

He didn’t feel the bed dip on the other side a few minutes later, nor did he feel the warmth of Donghun’s  
body lying next to him. He didn’t realize when he shuffled closer to Donghun subconsciously and seeked for the man’s embrace, gluing his own body against the older man’s as Donghun wrapped his arm over his back. He didn’t hear the sigh that left Donghun’s throat after Junhee settled in his arms, huffing softly and soundly in his stupor. 

In the morning Junhee was the first one to wake up, a weight of a beefy arm over his hip, heat of another warm body snuggled behind his back. He sat up immediately and looked over at Donghun. 

He froze for a second, taking in the view in front of him. The sunlight casted stunning shadows across Donghun’s naked chest, his hair was fluffy and ruffled over his face and the pillow. Junhee’s blanket was draped over his hips and legs, he looked like the most beautiful painting Junhee had ever seen. And it was for Junhee’s eyes only. 

He couldn’t imagine not ever seeing that again so without much thinking, he reached out for his phone on the nightstand and opened the camera, snapping a picture quickly before returning the device back onto the cupboard. 

He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Donghun had never stayed over before. The end of yesterday’s night was cut to pieces in Junhee’s memory but he remembered telling Donghun he could stay if he wanted. Now it made Junhee’s mind swim with nerves, his stomach twist into knots. It felt weird, it felt like it wasn’t supposed to go that way. It felt like he did something wrong and he couldn’t put a finger on what it was. 

Donghun sighed from next to him and Junhee turned to look at him again. He gently ran his fingers through Donghun’s hair, moving it away from his face. The older’s lips were parted and he looked peaceful, soft breaths coming out in quiet huffs. 

He decided to get up and make some breakfast. 

When Donghun walked into the kitchen Junhee already had ramen on the table in two deep bowls. He would’ve made bean sprout rice with soup but that required cooking skills and time. And Junhee didn’t have either of that, per say. 

However, Donghun didn’t seem to care, a big smile spreading over his face as his eyes widened at the sight of food. “Morning. You made breakfast.”

Junhee laughed quietly. “Morning. And yeah, I guess. I hope you don’t mind unhealthy food for breakfast.”

“Well I sometimes eat McDonald’s for dinner, so you figure it out.” Donghun winked and took a seat opposite of Junhee, looking at his bowl of food like he wanted to marry it. “I’m so hungry!”

Junhee looked at him as warmth spread inside his chest. “Eat well.” 

After they finished breakfast and Junhee had stopped jumping on Donghun’s nerves about visiting his restaurant, they quickly showered separately (because they both knew they wouldn’t be getting out of that apartment anytime soon otherwise), and sat into Donghun’s car to head to the older’s workplace.

They stopped by Donghun’s house because the older needed clean work clothes. Junhee wasn’t surprised to not see Sehyoon there, his friend having almost fully moved in with Byeongkwan now. Only a few things were left behind in the house, ones he didn’t really need. 

Junhee was excited to finally visit Donghun at work, it was only fair after Donghun was constantly hanging out with him in McDonald’s. He knew Donghun was helping out his dad because his dad was often away on business trips and he needed someone to take over instead of him. 

“Isn’t it funny how both of our families own restaurant businesses?” Junhee asked, eyes watching Donghun’s long eyelashes as the older blinked, focused on the road ahead. 

“Hm. It’s interesting.” Donghun hummed, pursing his lips out in thought. Junhee noted the way Donghun always did that same thing whenever he was thinking, or sometimes even when he disagreed with something. 

“Do you like working there?” Junhee then asked, observing the way Donghun trailed his teeth over his bottom lip. He cocked his head to the side subconsciously, focused on the lines left behind on the skin from the drag of Donghun’s teeth. 

“I like it. It’s not hard, and I don’t have the authority to mess something up real bad.” Donghun chuckled and the sound automatically tugged Junhee’s lips wide too. 

“I’m sure your food is great. I can’t wait to try some bulgogi.” He widened his eyes comically. 

Donghun looked at him with gentle eyes and gave him a warm smile. “I’ll have them prepare the biggest portion for you.” 

Junhee smirked. “Is that instead of my free drink?” 

Donghun didn’t respond and instead just cackled, eyes back on the road. 

When they got to the restaurant Donghun gave Junhee a quick tour. It was quite spacious, and much fancier than Junhee’s parents’ small family business back home. This looked much more expensive and elite. Junhee would feel out of place, if Donghun didn’t guide him with a warm hand on the small of his back. 

He sat him down in a booth and gave him the menu after giving him a tour and Junhee looked up at him expectantly. 

“You can see what you wanna eat, I’ll quickly go greet the workers in the back and make sure everything’s okay. I’ll be right back, okay?” Donghun asked as Junhee already gawked at the number of options in the fancy menu book. 

“Mhm, no problem.” He mumbled and Donghun reached out for his chin, gently pinching it between his thumb and pointer finger as he lifted Junhee’s head up. 

He looked like he was about to say something but then Junhee blinked in confusion and Donghun’s hand fell down. The older nodded, smiling and walking away through the kitchen door in the back. 

Junhee looked at the foods on the menu and his jaw fell slack when he saw the prices. He felt bad ordering any of it because he knew Donghun wouldn’t let him pay, so he decided to just sit there and flip through the pages until Donghun came back. 

His ringtone was heard from his pocket and he reached for his phone, picking up Yuchan’s call. “Hey, Channie!”

“Hey!” Yuchan sounded whiny. “Why didn’t you call me yesterday?! I gave Donghun hyung your clothes!” 

Junhee cringed to himself. “Ah, right. Sorry. I forgot to give you a call after Donghun stopped by. I was too tired from work.” He explained. It wasn’t necessarily a lie. 

Yuchan was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again. “Ah, I understand.” He sighed. “Are we meeting up for lunch today?”

Junhee was grateful that Yuchan didn’t ask additional questions about Donghun. He knew all of their friends most probably read them like an open book, but it seemed like all three of their friends knew this wasn’t really a good situation to be pried at. 

He looked at the time on his phone quickly. “Ah, I’m actually at Donghun’s restaurant right now. Do you wanna stop by? We could all eat together.”

“You’re there right now? Okay, I’ll pick up Byeongkwan and Sehyoon hyung. Be right there!” Yuchan hung up and Junhee chuckled at the choice of the younger’s words. Yuchan saying he would pick them up probably meant he would knock on Byeongkwan’s door and then Sehyoon would drive them. 

He put his phone on the table and saw Donghun approaching him. 

“Everything in order?” Junhee asked as Donghun sat next to him, Junhee scooting to the side to give him more room. 

“Of course. I’m the boss.” Donghun smirked and Junhee let out an involuntary snort. 

“Well, you sure do boss around a lot.” He opened his mouth in a teasing smile and Donghun glared at him, unamused. 

“Brat. I won’t give you free food.” He slapped Junhee’s thigh and Junhee gasped, scandalized. 

“Don’t do that here! You want your customers to see how horny you are for me?” Junhee scream whispered and Donghun grabbed his cheeks with one hand. 

“Junhee. Behave.” Laughter was threatening to spill from Donghun’s throat and Junhee couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped him. “Did you decide what you want to eat?”

Donghun let got of Junhee’s face and Junhee made a grimace. “Actually, Yuchan, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are coming, too. I just got off the call with Yuchan.”

Donghun’s face brightened immediately. “Oh? That’s great! We’ll wait for them then!”

Junhee agreed and not even twenty minutes later, the trio walked in past the reception, waving at them excitedly. Yuchan almost ran to their booth, trying his best not to cause a scene as he flew onto the soft cushion and wrapped Junhee in a tight hug. 

Byeongkwan was right behind him, smiling brightly as he sat down and motioned for Sehyoon to sit next to him. Sehyoon’s smile wasn’t leaving his face and Junhee almost cooed out loud thinking how happy he must be to be living with his boyfriend right now. 

They chatted for a bit before they finally decided what to eat. Yuchan was squished in the middle of Byeongkwan and Junhee, and Sehyoon and Donghun were on the outer corners. Yuchan’s right leg was sprawled over Byeongkwan and Sehyoon’s thighs under the table, but neither of them complained and Yuchan seemed comfortable like that. Junhee had to tsk at him, but he found it endearing nonetheless. Their booth was a bit secluded from all the other guests, so they could allow themselves to not be classy. 

The food arrived and they didn’t talk much, too busy stuffing their mouths with delicious meat and rice and kimchi, moaning in satisfaction at the taste. 

Junhee ate so much he thought he could cry from happiness, excitedly eating whatever Donghun added to his plate. The older watched him with an amused smile, entertained by the absolute delight on Junhee’s face every time he took a bite. 

After they finished eating, all of them leaned back and let out a content sigh. 

“That was… so good.” Sehyoon looked up at the ceiling and smiled. “I’m eating here every day.”

Byeongkwan frowned. “What about my kimchi jjigae?!”

“I’ll eat your kimchi jjigae and come here for desserts. How’s that sound?” Sehyoon gently brushed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and smiled. 

Byeongkwan grinned, satisfied. “As long as you still appreciate my cooking too.” He placed a kiss on Sehyoon’s cheek. 

Yuchan let out a gagging noise. “We just ate. I’d like to keep my food inside my stomach, if you don’t mind.”

Byeongkwan rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out to Yuchan as Junhee laughed, pinching Yuchan’s cheek. 

“Channie, do you want a smooch too? Come here! Let me smooch your cheek!” Junhee reached for Yuchan’s face and the younger almost shrieked, dramatically slapping Junhee’s arms away from him. 

Junhee felt a big hand around his waist pulling him farther from Yuchan. He looked up at Donghun in protest, arms still stretched towards the younger boy that was now scowling. Donghun then removed his arm from around Junhee’s waist and placed his palm on his thigh firmly. “You two are being loud. I’ll have you kicked out.” He glared, but there was a small smile on his lips. 

“Donghun hyung, isn’t Junhee always loud though?” Byeongkwan smirked and Junhee felt a blush creep up to his cheeks. The question was harmless, but Junhee felt the underlying tease from the look in Byeongkwan’s eyes. 

“Only when he can’t help it.” Donghun responded calmly and Junhee almost choked on his spit. 

Yuchan suddenly stood up, holding his stomach. “Move, let me through. I’ll literally puke.” He complained as he tried to walk out of the booth. 

“Where are you going?” Junhee chuckled and moved his legs towards Donghun’s so Yuchan could squeeze his way out. 

“Gotta pee.” Yuchan mumbled and walked off, making his friends chuckle. 

Junhee felt Sehyoon’s eyes boring into his forehead so he looked up, the older man kindly smiling. Junhee lifted his eyebrows in question and when Sehyoon turned the corners of his mouth downwards and shook his head as if to say _nevermind_ , Junhee said a quiet “What?”

“I didn’t say anything.” Sehyoon let out a quiet laugh, looking down at his lap as Byeongkwan leaned his head on his shoulder. 

Only then Junhee realized his legs were still basically on top of Donghun’s, and Donghun’s secure hand was wrapped around Junhee’s waist, Junhee subconsciously leaning into the older’s embrace. He didn’t realize they got into that position, it came naturally, neither of them were thinking about it.

He moved his legs off of Donghun and sat up towards the table. Donghun seemed like he wanted to remove his arm from around Junhee’s waist as if burned, so Junhee quickly scooted closer to the older, subtly making it known that he doesn’t mind it. 

It caused a cough mixed with a laugh from Byeongkwan but when Junhee looked at him, his friend pretended to be looking around the restaurant.

He could feel the heat radiating off of Donghun’s body, arm enveloping him around his waist, broad shoulders almost towering behind him. Donghun’s face was closer to Junhee’s now as the older dove into a conversation with Sehyoon about the house and the paperwork for it, but Junhee only concentrated on the honey tone of Donghun’s voice as the man spoke. 

He felt himself lean even closer, head lolling to Donghun’s shoulder. He felt weirdly content. The food in Donghun’s father’s restaurant must’ve been magical. It had been ages since Junhee felt this full and happy after a meal. 

Yuchan came back soon and announced that he had to leave for his part time job so they said goodbye and waved to the younger. Junhee would go soon as well, he had to stop by his work to put in the request for his vacation. Their trip was nearing and he had to let his boss know the exact dates. 

“Oh right, Kwan, that Airbnb we looked at is definitely set, right?” He asked and Byeongkwan nodded his head enthusiastically, making his hair bounce. 

“Yep! All set. We just need to get there and then the fun starts!” Byeongkwan smiled brightly and clapped his hands once. 

Donghun smiled from next to Junhee. “Hey, that’s great. I’m excited to go. I could really use a vacation at this point.”

“Same. I can’t work any more. If I don’t have some kind of exciting fun in the next two days I might turn into dust.” Junhee whined and leaned his chin on the table. He felt Donghun’s hand move from his waist up onto his back, gently caressing his skin in a comforting motion. 

Byeongkwan sat up in his spot and slapped his hand on the table. “So let’s go party then! You’re all free tomorrow, right? We can party tonight and you don’t have to be worried about drinking too much.”

Junhee raised his eyebrows in thought. It had been ages since he’d actually gone out to party. They all usually hung out at Byeongkwan or Donghun’s place, but Junhee hadn’t been to an actual club in a long time. 

“We could do that.” He nodded, lifting his head off the table. “We can pick up Yuchan when he’s done with work.” He felt Donghun’s hand fall off his back and then completely move away. Donghun put both of his elbows on the table, pretending to be dramatically thinking things over. For a second Junhee pouted at the loss of warmth on his back. 

Sehyoon nodded. “We’ll pick you and Yuchan up, Donghun I assume you’ll join us once you close?” 

“Yeah, I’ll come when I get changed after the closing hours.” Donghun said, distracted as his head turned towards a woman shyly walking towards their booth. She had a net over her hair and an apron around her waist. Junhee concluded she was one of the cooks. 

“Everything okay, Dahyun?” Donghun asked, concern in his voice. 

The girl, Dahyun, seemed nervous. “Yeah, I just wanted to— I was wondering—“ She rubbed her palms together. “I know I’m supposed to stay until 10 today, but it’s a close family member’s birthday today, so I—“

“Of course you can leave early.” Donghun laughed, seemingly relieved nothing serious actually happened. “You can leave right now, we’re not that busy today.” He added, and Dahyun’s eyes widened. 

“Really? I can? Won’t it be a problem?” She asked, a smile already spreading across her face. 

“It’s okay, we’ll survive. If we go bankrupt because our best cook left early, I’ll let you know, okay?” Donghun was smiling and Junhee’s eyes were stuck on the older’s face. 

Junhee felt himself smiling along for god knows what reason, feeling happiness envelop the inside of his chest. Damn, that food they just ate must’ve really been something special. 

Dahyun clasped her hands together. “Thank you so much, Donghun! I’ll stay extra hours on Monday, I promise!”

Donghun waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it. Have fun.”

Dahyun bowed and said bye as she almost ran away, causing the four of them to chuckle.

Sehyoon leaned over the table and furrowed his eyebrows at Donghun. “But isn’t it going to get busy in the evening? You guys will die in the kitchen without her.” 

Donghun scratched his head. “I’ll jump in. I’ll help the best I can, it’ll be fine.”

“But you hate working in the kitchen.” Byeongkwan piped up. 

“I can take it, relax. This is not gonna be the first time we’re in rush hour.” Donghun reasoned and Junhee could do nothing except just look at him. 

He felt appreciation for Donghun. He felt extremely warm and happy seeing how good of a boss Donghun was, treating his workers with respect and love. 

Donghun turned his head towards him and his eyes landed on Junhee, mouth pouty from having to prove to his friends he could handle it. It caused a reflex reaction in Junhee so he pouted as well, subconsciously mirroring Donghun. The older touched the tip of Junhee’s nose with his pointer finger and then turned back to their friends. 

The night arrived quickly and Junhee was stood by a table in a dark corner of some club Yuchan brought them to. It was spacious but hot, sweaty bodies one on top of another as drunk people danced and made out anywhere they could. The music was blasting loudly and it pumped adrenaline through Junhee’s veins the longer he stood there. 

There were shots of vodka on their table, some of them empty and some of them full. Four bottles of soju were already gone as they’d drunk them in the first hour they were there. Junhee’s head was spinning but in the best, tipsy way. He was smiling and swaying his hips and teasing Yuchan. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were a few feet in front of them, dancing together, bodies wrapped up in each other. 

Junhee turned around to the wall next to him covered with a huge mirror and squinted his eyes to look at his reflection. The subtle glitter he put on his eyelids at home sparkled beautifully against the lights from the dance floor far from him. His eyes looked beautiful, enchanting almost. There was blush on his cheeks but he didn’t remember if he applied it himself or if he was just feeling too hot, mind spinning with the alcohol. 

His legs were engulfed tightly by black skinny jeans that felt like his second skin in this heat, a floaty black button up shirt buttoned only up until the middle, his chest almost on full display. His hair was slicked back and he looked _good._

“Donghun’s on his way here!” He thought he heard Yuchan yell over the music to bring Junhee’s attention, and Junhee continued swaying his hips in the rhythm. 

“Good.” He slurred back, reaching for another shot and downing it. “Let’s go dance.” He reached for the younger’s hand. 

“I’ll stay here and wait for him.” Yuchan replied. “You go on ahead.”

Junhee’s mind was too blurry to persuade his friend to come dance so he just teetered towards the dance floor, blending in with the crowd. He lifted his arms up and moved his hips, eyes closed as he felt the music coarse through him. 

Not long after that he felt hands on his hips as another body pressed against his back, making him lean his head back to look at the intruder. 

A tall guy with a beautiful smile was looking down at his face, eyes half closed, probably just as intoxicated as Junhee himself. Junhee moved his hips so his ass rubbed against the guy’s crotch and they synced up their movements, dancing together. 

The guy’s hands traveled from Junhee’s hips over his stomach, all the way up to Junhee’s arms that Junhee hooked behind the guy’s head. He saw the guy move his head over his shoulder and their lips came together in a sloppy, drunk kiss. 

Junhee turned around and wrapped his arms around the small of the tall guy’s back, connecting their bodies together as he moved his hips, feeling the other guy’s erection over the pants. He moved his lips down to the guy’s neck and left a few bites, feeling a squeeze on his ass as he sucked on the skin. His eyes weren’t focusing so he just trusted his instincts and kissed wherever he could. 

“You wanna come with me?” The guy asked in Junhee’s ear and Junhee’s head was ringing, trying to understand the words coming out of the guy’s mouth. 

“Let me tell my friends I’m leaving.” He managed to yell over the music and the guy nodded, telling him he’ll wait by the exit. Junhee managed to nod drunkenly as he stumbled off the dance floor, trying to focus his eyes in order to find their table. 

He saw Yuchan’s tall head sticking out from the crowd so he made a beeline towards his friend, yanking his arm as he all but hung himself against the younger. “Channie… I’m gonna go—“

“Hyung, you’re so wasted.” Yuchan grabbed him by the forearm and helped him stand straight. “Donghun hyung just got here.”

Junhee turned his head as his eyes landed on a frowny Donghun, leather pants looking sinful against the muscles on his legs, mesh shirt giving away just the perfect amount of muscles and skin under it. His hair was in a ponytail and Junhee let out an involuntary intoxicated whine at the sight of him. 

“Donghun-“ he stumbled towards the older and Donghun’s hands caught him steadily at the waist.

Donghun looked at Junhee’s face so intensely Junhee almost felt shy, which was ridiculous. His thumb slowly graced over the corner of the younger’s eye as he seemed to be fascinated by the makeup, almost gawking at Junhee. “Junhee, what’s this…”

Junhee giggled as he barely stood his ground, face feeling warm against Donghun’s big palm. “Glitter?”

“It’s so beautiful on you.” Donghun said and Junhee barely caught it over the loud music. 

“It’s so beautiful on you, too.” Junhee slurred and touched the side of Donghun’s face. 

Donghun cocked his head to the side. “What’s beautiful on me?”

“Your face.” Junhee giggled and touched the older’s lower lip with his finger. “You finally came. We’ve been here for hours.”

Donghun laughed lightly, holding Junhee’s head up. “Weren’t you leaving?”

Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun’s waist lazily and blinked into the older’s warm eyes a few times, admiring the beauty and wondering how he got to look at that for free. “Why would I be leaving?”

Yuchan laughed loudly behind him and then he saw a distorted shape of the younger standing next to them. “Junhee hyung, I think your booty call is waiting for you somewhere outside.”

Junhee’s eyes fell on Donghun’s mouth as his own lips slowly spread into a smile. “But Donghun’s here.”

Donghun seemed surprised by Junhee’s comment and Junhee let out a laugh. “Donghun holds me so well. Why would I leave?” His eyes slipped closed involuntarily as his head lolled to the side, a sudden wave of sleepiness washing over him. 

Yuchan scrunched his nose up in disgust and nodded. “Okay, well, Donghun hyung, why don’t you drink a few shots before this drunk ass says more embarrassing things.”

“It might be better if I just take him home. He seems to be far too gone to even have fun anymore.” Donghun was looking at Junhee as he responded to Yuchan, thumb still gently tracing over Junhee’s face in awe. 

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon finally walked back to the table and their clothes and hair looked just a bit messier than how they were when they first got there. Yuchan eyed them heavily from head to toe before pinching the bridge of his nose and downing another shot. 

“Hey, you’re here.” Sehyoon greeted Donghun and then looked down at an almost passed out Junhee being held up by the older’s hands. “He went over his limit, didn’t he?”

“Poor baby.” Byeongkwan patted Junhee’s hair and squeezed his cheeks, causing Junheee to frown in protest. “He needs to go home and sleep.”

“Yeah, I was about to take him.” Donghun said and wrapped his arm around Junhee’s back, the younger slowly going more limp in his hold, slipping into a slumber. 

“I’ll go, too. I’ve had enough partying for the night.” Yuchan piped up. 

“Then I’ll drive you all. Donghun, you won’t be able to drag Junhee on your own and drive. I’ll take you to pick up your car here tomorrow, let me give you a ride home tonight.” Sehyoon suggested and the older agreed as they made their way out of the club. 

They walked out through the door and Donghun noted there wasn’t anyone waiting outside, the guy that was with Junhee probably too drunk somewhere else. Junhee was clinging to him with an arm over his shoulders as Donghun almost carried him by the waist, Junhee’s head leaning on the older’s shoulder. 

They got into Sehyoon’s car, Junhee between Donghun and Yuchan in the back, Byeongkwan and Sehyoon in the front. They drove out of the secluded parking lot and onto the road. 

As soon as they sat down Junhee turned towards Donghun and grabbed his arm, throwing his leg over Donghun’s and subtly rolling his hips into Donghun’s side. Donghun had to bite down a gasp as he realized Junhee was hard in his pants. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Yuchan glaring at Junhee mortified, turning his head out the window on the opposite side a second later. “Disgusting. Right in front of me. I’m disowning him.” He mumbled to himself and Byeongkwan turned around to see what was going on. When he saw Junhee completely wrapped up in Donghun’s arms he cooed, earning a middle finger from Donghun. 

Junhee’s eyes were still closed as he rolled his hips again. Donghun wrapped an arm around the younger’s back and patted his hair comfortingly. “Are you sleepy?” He whispered into Junhee’s ear. 

Junhee hummed, his grip around Donghun’s arm not letting up. “Lil.”

“Then sleep.” Donghun ran gentle fingers through Junhee’s hair and not long after that Junhee relaxed, going limp in Donghun’s hold as his mouth opened lightly, small warm breaths huffing out. 

Donghun held him throughout the entire ride and when Sehyoon parked in front of Junhee’s apartment, Byeongkwan opened the door for them as Donghun picked Junhee up like a child. 

Sehyoon offered to help him carry Junhee upstairs but Donghun said it was okay, and he’ll only be a few minutes. 

When he finally maneuvered them inside Junhee’s apartment and laid Junhee down on his bed, the younger snuggled into his pillow instantly, mumbling something inaudible. His hand was wrapped around Donghun’s arm and wasn’t letting go. Donghun’s heart clenched as he leaned down over the edge of the bed. 

He looked at Junhee’s peaceful beautiful face and the glitter spread prettily over his eyelids. He looked ethereal, magical. He didn’t look real. He was glowing and Donghun was awestruck. 

He tried to take his hand away so he could get up and leave but Junhee moved, dragging Donghun’s hand below his cheek and leaving a soft small kiss on his palm and Donghun knew in that moment that he was screwed. He could feel the warm breath from Junhee’s breathing on his hand and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Junhee, hey-“ he whispered, letting his other arm run through the younger’s hair. “I’m gonna go, okay? I’ll stop by tomorrow to check if you’re not feeling sick.”

Junhee shifted and shook his head. “No…”

Donghun closed his eyes and sighed. Junhee was definitely fast asleep and sleep talking. He tried to slowly pull his hand away from the younger’s grip again but then Junhee’s eyes slowly fluttered open, blurry and unfocused. Donghun could tell the room was spinning for him right now. 

“Donghun—“ he reached out for him even though Donghun’s hand was still warmly snuggled below Junhee’s cheek. 

Donghun sighed again. “You’re home. Go back to sleep.” He said gently and pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly texting Sehyoon to not wait for him. 

And once again, Donghun succumbed. 

When Junhee woke up there was warmth surrounding his entire body, even in front of his face, soft huffs of air lightly blowing over the top of his head. He opened his eyes and was met with the warm golden skin of Donghun’s chest. 

His eyes trailed to a firm naked arm going around his back as the other was under him, both of them holding Junhee pressed closely in a hug. Junhee’s own arm was laid over Donghun’s waist as the other was placed on the older man’s torso. 

There was so little space for Junhee to move because of Donghun’s embrace that Junhee decided to just take a second to wake up a bit more. 

He moved to look up at Donghun and realized his head was pounding, so any big movements weren’t his top priority anyway. 

As he lifted his head he came face to face with a beautiful peaceful Donghun, looking so relaxed and gentle that Junhee could only look at him and admire. Their faces were so close that their lips were just inches from touching, and Junhee felt Donghun’s hot breath touch his skin. 

He felt a rush of warmth engulfing his entire body as a blush rose to his cheeks and he wondered why. His heart thumped in his chest just a tad louder than normal but that was probably because he was so fucking hungover right now. 

He observed Donghun’s long eyelashes and the shadows the morning sun was casting over his stunning face. His piercing was gently glistening against the sunrays and Junhee decided to connect his nose with Donghun’s, just a gentle touch enough to fulfill his sudden need for closeness. 

His stomach fell and turned again and he grimaced and closed his eyes, nose still lightly touching Donghun’s. 

Donghun’s arm tightened and then moved around Junhee’s back, warm palm tracing the curve of Junhee’s spine as he felt the older man shift.

“You sleeping?” Donghun’s voice was raspy and low from the deep slumber, quiet enough to send a shiver down Junhee’s body. Their faces were close enough for Junhee to feel Donghun looking at him, hoping his face and tips of his ears weren’t too obviously red. 

He shook his head slowly but refused to open his eyes, afraid that the nausea in his stomach would come back if he locked eyes with the older. 

Donghun’s hand moved from Junhee’s back and Junhee felt his palm on his cheek, his thumb gently caressing the corner of Junhee’s eye. “You’ve still got your makeup on.”

Junhee’s lips slowly spread into a smile. “Isn’t it pretty? I’m sexy with it on, aren’t I?”

He felt Donghun chuckle, his palm still laid over the older man’s stomach. “It’s beautiful. It made me want to carry you right out of that club and fuck you until that glitter melted off of you.”

Junhee’s eyes snapped open as his mouth fell apart comically, looking at Donghun who was grinning. “Well, didn’t you?” He asked. 

Donghun was _so_ close that for a split second Junhee wondered if he should kiss him. 

“If you didn’t get blackout wasted, maybe I would’ve.” Donghun’s gentle fingers still sweetly graced over Junhee’s cheek and temple. “Also, I didn’t think you were into doing it with me yesterday since you found another person to have fun with.” Donghun’s jaw jutted outwards the slightest bit and Junhee thought he looked a bit disappointed. 

Junhee didn’t remember the previous night all that well. He knew that him, Yuchan, Byeongkwan and Sehyoon got to the club pretty early and started with the drinks right off the bat. Junhee was bored and wanted to dance more so he kept downing shots and adding soju and beer to it all. He soon got pretty drunk and the rest of the night was blurry. 

If he was being honest, he wasn’t even sure if him and Donghun had sex yesterday or not. If he would’ve slept with anyone, it would’ve probably been Donghun. At first he concluded they did, hence why Donghun was in his bed right now. But Donghun said they didn’t, and it gave Junhee another pinch of pain and confusion in his already hungover head. 

“I don’t… remember much from yesterday.” He admitted and closed his eyes again. He felt something soft and plush touch the tip of his nose and realized Donghun pecked it. It was gone after a second. 

“I’m not surprised. Are you feeling okay?” Donghun brushed his fingers through Junhee’s hair and Junhee smiled involuntarily. 

“My head and tummy are killing me. But I’ll be fine later.” He moved his arm from Donghun’s waist and over the older’s chest, brushing over his nipple and landing on his collar bone. He opened his eyes again to see Donghun eating him up with his stare. His heart caught in his throat at how intimate it felt. He felt like he would get dizzy from Donghun’s touches and stares and smiles and warmth.

He wasn’t used to cuddling like this. Yes, he always cuddled with Donghun and Yuchan and literally any of his friends, but this made Junhee’s stomach twist even more. It felt too intimate, like he shouldn’t keep indulging in it. Like he was breaking some sort of boundary that shouldn’t be broken. 

He looked down at nothing in particular, just to avoid Donghun’s gaze. “I probably made you stay over again yesterday, didn’t I? I’m sorry.”

Donghun lifted himself up onto his elbow and it caused Junhee to sink lower, looking up at the older man as Donghun’s hair fell beautifully over his forehead and around his face. Junhee had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating something that stunning.

“Don’t apologize to me for that. I’d love to stay longer because your bed is really comfortable but I actually have to look over some paperwork that I need to submit by 6… I should really get up now. I’ll stop by the pharmacy to get you something for the headache.” Donghun said and watched as Junhee snuggled into the crook of his elbow that was now serving as Junhee’s pillow. 

“Oh, right. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine after I eat some food. You can leave whenever you want.” Junhee assured and closed his eyes for the third time, ready for his morning nap. 

Donghun looked at him and blinked a few times, bringing his hand up over Junhee’s arm and to his shoulder, down the line of his collarbone and gently up Junhee’s neck, tracing a gentle finger over the jawline and rubbing his thumb over his cheek. 

It sent sparks into Junhee’s nerves and it made his stomach twitch in knots again. He didn’t like it. He should get up as soon as possible and grab some breakfast before the nausea crept up to him and he had to run to the toilet seat. 

“Didn’t you say you had to go?” He whispered towards Donghun and Donghun’s hand lifted off of his face as the warmth disappeared. 

“Yes, yeah, I do.” Donghun gently snaked his arm from under Junhee and dragged himself out of the bed. Junhee noted that Donghun was wearing his sweatpants and he felt his heart in his throat. 

“You might wanna keep those. They look better on you.” He joked as Donghun was about to take the clothes off of him. 

Donghun looked down at the pants. “Ah, sorry. My pants were really uncomfortable to sleep in and I didn’t wanna just sleep in my underwear so I just grabbed your pants. I hope you don’t mind.”

“How could I mind? You don’t have to take them off, you can just go home like that. Return them to me whenever we see eachother again.” Junhee traced his teeth over his lower lip and Donghun squinted at him. 

“Why did you do that?” He pointed at Junhee and walked closer to the bed as Junhee giggled and pulled the blanket over his head. “You’re not getting off at the sight of me in your sweatpants, are you?”

“Ah, don’t yell at me. My head hurts.” Junhee whined and Donghun tsked, pulling his shirt on as he couldn’t help the smile on his face. 

“Brat. I’ll get you some painkillers when I leave.” He said and collected his belongings. 

Junhee peeked from under his blanket. “You really don’t have to. I have some in my cabinet, I’ll be fine. Just go.”

Donghun cocked his head to the side “You don’t need me to get you some? Are you sure?”

Junhee waved his hand lazily. “Yes, it’s gonna be fine.”

But it wasn’t fine. As soon as Donghun left and Junhee tried to make himself some breakfast, he ended up making a beeline for the bathroom and emptying most of the contents he’d drunk the previous night. 

After he ate, he was feeling so lousy and weak, all he could do was lay down on his couch and whine to no one in particular. After a few hours of drowning in his sorrows, he reached for his phone and called Yuchan. 

“Hyung! What’s up?” Yuchan answered as perky as ever. The loudness of his voice made Junhee’s head ring. He hoped the painkiller he’d taken a few minutes ago would start doing its job soon. 

“Hey, Channie. What are you doing?” His voice sounded a bit groggy. He cleared his throat. 

“I’m just testing some tracks with Euijin. Are you okay? You sound kinda terrible.” Yuchan asked. Of course Yuchan would immediately notice when something wasn’t quite right. 

Junhee felt bad for interrupting Yuchan since the younger was in the recording studio. He knew Yuchan didn’t mind at all, but he also knew how important concentration was. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just bored. You can go back to the studio! Sorry I interrupted.” He coughed and laid further down on his couch, closing his eyes. 

“You don’t sound fine. I can stop by your place later.” His friend offered. 

“It’s okay, I know you’ll stay in the studio until late. I’ll just call Donghun or someone.” Junhee mumbled groggily and laid on his side, pulling his knees to his chest. He was _really_ starting to feel like shit now, stomach twisting and head spinning and limbs weak. But it would be okay, he just needed a distraction from his thoughts. 

Yuchan chuckled from the other side of the line. “Yeah, call Donghun. That’s a good idea.” He sang. “By the way, what happened yesterday? We drove you guys back here and suddenly Donghun decided to not go home.”

Junhee blinked with a sigh. “You know I blanked out. You’re asking the wrong person, I don’t even remember how I got home.”

“Like a princess being carried to her chambers, of course. In Donghun’s arms.” Yuchan teased. “Except a lot less classy. You were kinda drooling and making Donghun struggle to stay on his feet. And in his right mind.”

Junhee couldn’t help a snort that escaped him, causing another wave of sharp pain. “Don’t say it like that…”

Yuchan ignored him. “But really, hyung. Did you have sex?” It was the first time Yuchan blatantly asked Junhee about his relationship with Donghun. 

He knew it had already been months since him and Donghun started sleeping with each other and he knew his friends weren’t blind or stupid. He also knew it was just a matter of time when they would start addressing it. Junhee himself hadn’t really thought about it that much, didn’t think it was unusual. 

They were just friends who sometimes had sex. Sometimes… A lot of times. Mostly always if they were able to find any type of privacy. But it was working out well, they got along perfectly, it never caused inconveniences for them. Junhee and Donghun both knew they weren’t tied down by this and that either of them was free to walk out whenever he pleased. 

“No… We didn’t.” Junhee didn’t lie. Donghun had said they didn’t sleep together the previous night. 

Yuchan huffed. “Huh, I could’ve sworn you did… But then again it makes sense, because Donghun isn’t crazy to sleep with you while you’re literally passed out.”

Junhee felt like his headache was getting worse from the conversation alone. “Do we have to talk about this?”

“Hmm.” Yuchan clicked his tongue. “Fine. Anyway, ask him to come over. I bet he’s waiting for it anyway.”

Junhee whined. “Chan-ah… Don’t.”

“But I’m being serious. Call him, he’ll know how to take care of you. Not in a sexual way.” Yuchan gagged at his own words. “I know he would be there in the speed of light if you called. He cares a lot about you.”

Junhee’s nausea was back. “Donghun cares about the ant that found its way into his apartment through the open window.”

“Yeah, but does he look at the ant like he looks at you?” Yuchan snorted and Junhee’s ears clogged. 

“There’s nothing different in the way he looks at me or you or anyone else.” Junhee really didn’t feel like having this conversation so he sighed. 

Yuchan made a squeaky noise with his lips and hummed. “Anyway, if you don’t want me to come over, then I’ll go back to recording. But call me if you’re really not feeling well, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Have a good night recording, love you.” Junhee managed to lighten up his tone and they said their goodbyes. 

He laid on the couch for a long time, staring at the black screen of his tv in front of him. His mind was both empty and packed. He tried focusing his eyes on a single point so he could stop the terrible feeling in his stomach and the loud pounding in his head. 

His eyes closed for a second, or at least it felt like a second but when he opened them his living room was lit up orange. The sun was setting. 

He turned onto his back and thought about earlier. He had woken up in Donghun’s arms and it’d felt weirdly content, safe. He’d felt protected and comfy and when Donghun had moved to get up, Junhee had refused to think about how much he would rather stay in bed hugged by the older the whole day than do anything else. 

The thought of them both sleeping in the same bed used to feel very out of place to him, even if they were friends. He could sleep in the same bed with Yuchan, no problem. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were also okay. But Junhee felt sharing the bed with someone he actually had sex with was too intimate and weird. Then why did this morning feel… not weird? 

Maybe he just got used to it. After all, it wasn’t the first time they slept in the same bed. They’d also done it when they visited Junhee’s parents, but Junhee didn’t have time to process that since he fell asleep as soon as he laid down, and then woke up to an empty bed. The second time they’d done it, it felt like it messed up with Junhee’s head. 

And today… Today Junhee didn’t want to move. He liked looking at Donghun’s peaceful sleepy face and feeling the soft huffs from his nose and mouth on the top of his head. He liked the warmth radiating off of Donghun’s body even though it was summer and the temperatures were high. 

He groaned. Maybe he just grew way too accustomed to Donghun and his body. It was the sense of familiarity. His own body learned what it was like around Donghun’s, so it came naturally. 

He grabbed a pillow and trapped it between his legs, trying to get into a comfortable position. 

He remembered the leather pants Donghun had with him, and tried to piece together his best mental picture of how the older looked in them. He cursed himself  
for being so drunk he didn’t even remember the way Donghun looked yesterday. He dug deep into his memory just to imagine the curve of Donghun’s thighs and how small his waist was in the leather pants, and how shiny and round his ass was. Donghun really had a great ass. Amazing, even. Junhee could have it in his palms all day every day. 

He remembered how good Donghun’s ass looked without the pants. Or without anything. Golden beautiful skin of Donghun’s perky ass always made Junhee whine. 

Junhee grinded against his pillow before even realizing. Maybe he was just horny today. Maybe that was what was bothering him. 

He reached for his phone and quickly dialed Donghun’s number before he could think too much about it. 

“Junhee?” Donghun picked up after the second ring.

Junhee grinded against his pillow quietly and closed his eyes. “Can you come over?”

There was some shuffling from Donghun’s side. “Right now? Is everything okay? Are you okay?”

Junhee hummed. “I just need… I’m…” He sounded desperate to his own ears, voice higher than normal, sounding a tad panicky. “Yesterday we didn’t fuck.”

Donghun sounded like he choked on air for a second before clearing his throat. “Is this a booty call? Do you want me to come over for sex?”

Junhee whined in frustration like an annoyed child. Why did Donghun demand for everything to be spelled out for him no matter how embarrassing it was for Junhee. His pants were getting tighter and he was impatient. “No, I’m calling you over so we could watch Pokémon together.” He bit his lip. “Please Donghun, just tell me if you’ll come.”

“I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” Donghun ignored Junhee’s sarcastic remark and hung up, leaving Junhee to wait on his couch impatiently. 

He didn’t move, except for lazily rolling his hips gently against the pillow. After less than 15 minutes the lock on Junhee’s door beeped and Donghun walked inside. Junhee noted Donghun was still wearing Junhee’s sweatpants and heat pooled at the bottom of his stomach. 

Donghun’s eyes laid on Junhee’s curled up body, trailed down to the pillow between Junhee’s legs. He bit his lower lip, taking off his shoes. 

“You’re still wearing my pants.” Junhee stated quietly and Donghun walked closer to the couch. 

“I got into the paperwork as soon as I got home so changing my clothes kinda slipped my mind.” Donghun crouched down on the floor next to Junhee, placing a gentle palm over Junhee’s hip. It sent electric shivers across Junhee’s entire body. 

“Don’t take them off.” Junhee coughed as his hand reached for Donghun’s arm and he lightly pulled it towards himself, Donghun obeying as he got up and hovered above the younger. 

“Okay.” Donghun whispered and lowered his face towards Junhee’s, lips so close to each other that Junhee almost felt sick. Or _sicker._

They didn’t kiss, instead Junhee exhaled as Donghun placed his lips against his jaw, kissing along the line and then moving to his nose and forehead. He was littering him in soft kisses and Junhee whined, grabbing Donghun’s lower back and rubbing his crotch against the older’s thigh. 

“Hh, please.” He whispered longingly, eyebrows knitting together as he closed his eyes. His head was spinning. 

Donghun’s lips were still leaving butterfly kisses over his face. “You feel hot.” Donghun whispered, a hand cupping his cheek. “Like, you’re burning up.”

“Because I need-“ Junhee breathed, attempting to catch Donghun’s lips between his but Donghun avoided him. 

“Did you drink your painkillers?” He placed his lips on Junhee’s forehead and Junhee thought he was giving him another kiss, but then realized Donghun was actually checking his temperature. “How do you really feel, Junhee?”

Junhee looked into the older’s eyes and sank lower into the couch. “I’m fine. I just feel a bit sick. It’s probably a bad hangover.”

Donghun adjusted his position so his knees were now on either side of Junhee’s hips, sitting back on Junhee’s thighs. “It’s not just a hangover. You’re getting sick.” He reached for the hem of Junhee’s shirt and tugged it down, covering Junhee’s stomach. 

The corners of Junhee’s mouth turned downwards in displeasure. “I’ll be fine, can we just- Can you just come here?” He reached his arms towards Donghun again and for a second it looked like Donghun would agree, but then he shook his head. 

“Stay here, I’ll make you some soup and hot chamomile tea.” The older stood up from the couch and Junhee let out a loud groan. 

“No, it’s not a big deal. Please, I just need you… to fuck me.” Junhee tried to sit up as well but the pain in his head was now excruciating from the sudden movement. He grimaced, hand coming up to his temple. 

Donghun sighed and rubbed a thumb over Junhee’s cheek. Junhee realized that gesture felt extremely comforting to him now. “Lay down here. I’ll get you all better.”

And that’s when Donghun disappeared in Junhee’s kitchen as Junhee pouted to himself on the couch, annoyed at his own body. 

Some time later Donghun came back with a steaming bowl of soup and a cup of tea, placing them on the table next to Junhee as he helped the younger sit up slowly so as to not cause any worse pain. Junhee gave up on arguing with Donghun as he really was starting to feel extremely poor. 

He sat up as a wave of chills washed over his body, the cold air creeping into his skin. He shivered and watched as Donghun jogged into his bedroom. The older came back with two big blankets and wrapped them around Junhee’s back and over his shoulders, rubbing his arms through the thick fabric to make him warmer. 

“Thank you.” Junhee said quietly and his throat itched, causing him to let out a small cough. 

“Let’s eat.” Donghun reached for the bowl and blew into it to make sure it wasn’t scalding hot. 

He fed Junhee despite Junhee snorting and being bratty about it, complaining how he’s not a 4 year old child. Donghun ignored the younger’s whines and eventually Junhee simmered down, finishing the whole thing as Donghun carried the empty dish into the sink. 

Junhee sipped on his tea when Donghun jogged back and sat down next to him. He took the cup that the younger handed to him and placed it on the table, Junhee opening the blanket and motioning for him to come next to him with a small smile, but Donghun frowned. 

“You’re like a human heater. And it’s hot outside already.” His eyes looked like a sad puppy, mouth dropped open. 

Junhee pouted. “But you’re warm. And I’m cold.”

“Fine. Brat.” Donghun rolled his eyes and gave up, scurrying under the blanket next to Junhee as Junhee threw it around Donghun’s back and over the shoulder on the other side. He sneaked his arm around Donghun’s waist and scooted even closer, glueing himself to the elder as Donghun engulfed him in a hug, leaning his cheek on top of Junhee’s head. 

“Mm. There. That’s comfortable.” Junhee whispered and smiled, closing his eyes. Right there like that felt perfect. Junhee thought all sickness would leave right through the door if only he stayed like that with Donghun throughout the entire night. His head spun again. 

Donghun moved his hand and started gently patting Junhee’s hair, running his fingers through it comfortingly and tucking loose strands behind the younger’s ear. It felt weirdly calming. 

“Feeling better?” Donghun whispered against Junhee’s forehead. “Where did you manage to get sick?”

“My stomach feels better.” Junhee said truthfully. “I don’t know. Maybe my immunity weakened a bit.”

Donghun cupped Junhee’s cheek with his opposite hand and it caused Junhee to lift his head up a bit. “You work too much. You need to rest more and eat better.”

Junhee closed his eyes and allowed himself to listen to Donghun’s calming voice. He felt a soft kiss on his temple again and he leaned into it, nuzzling into the older’s chest as he squeezed Donghun’s waist tighter. 

“Good thing that my vacation is in two weeks then, right?” He whispered back and Donghun rubbed his nose against Junhee’s cheekbone gently, nodding. 

“It’s good. We’re gonna have a blast on Jeju.” He said. 

It was incredibly warm and comfortable on that couch, wrapped up in a blanket and a warm hug, and Junhee started getting sleepy. He wanted nothing more than to fall into a sweet slumber just the way he was now. 

“We are. Can’t wait until we go.” He agreed, voice quiet. “I can’t wait for us all to go skinny dipping and get drunk on sweet cocktails and go to karaoke completely plastered.”

Donghun laughed. “Can’t wait to hear you sing Titanic drunk.”

Junhee scrunched up his nose. “You and I will sing it in a duet.”

“And what about skinny dipping? Do you just wanna see me naked again?” Donghun tucked in his chin in the attempt to look at Junhee’s face that was comfortably laid on the older’s chest. 

Junhee reached up and touched Donghun’s jaw and bottom lip, tapping lightly. “I can see you naked anytime.”

Donghun lifted an eyebrow. “Oh, really now? Is that what you think of me?”

Junhee realized Donghun smelled wonderful. It was a mixture of the laundry detergent and Donghun. He sniffed the older’s shirt and left a small kiss on top of his chest. 

“You can see me naked anytime too, if that levels it out.” He whispered and Donghun sounded like his breath caught in his throat in the middle of a laugh. 

Donghun’s hand grabbed Junhee’s butt and pulled him towards himself, causing Junhee’s legs to lay over Donghun’s thighs, Junhee now completely engulfed in the older’s arms. “What a lucky man I am.”

Junhee rolled his eyes. “I’m excited for that trip.”

Donghun hummed. “I’m happy we’ll all get to hang out properly without anything getting in our way.”

Junhee nodded. “Me too. And I’m looking forward to you.” He smirked and pinched Donghun’s butt, making the other jolt in surprise. 

“If it means I’ll get to have this every night-“ Donghun motioned to both of them curled up in a warm snuggly hug, “then I’m looking forward to it too.”

Junhee felt his heart thump and he didn’t know why what Donghun said felt different. A blush crept over his face so he moved his head downwards into Donghun’s chest, curling himself into the older even more. 

“I know you said that because I’m the best cuddler.” He joked and nipped at the skin of Donghun’s collarbone playfully. 

Donghun laughed after a few seconds, resting his chin on top of Junhee’s head and squeezing him harder. “You are the best cuddler.” 

“I hold that title dearly to my heart.” Junhee smiled. “I don’t know how Yuchan hasn’t confronted you yet for stealing his amazing cuddle buddy.”

Donghun chuckled. “It’s not my fault his cuddle buddy likes cuddling with me more than him.”

Junhee gasped and sat up straighter. “I do not, who said that? I love cuddling with Channie. You’re just possessive.” 

Donghun laughed as he feigned offense. “I’m possessive? You stick to me like a magnet.”

Junhee opened his mouth in shock and scrambled his legs out of Donghun’s lap, sitting on his own as he hugged his knees and turned his head away from the older. “Fine. You don’t have to even touch me anymore.”

Donghun cooed and snaked his hand around Junhee’s back, resting his soft cheek on Junhee’s shoulder. “I never said I mind it.” He turned his head and rested his chin on the crook of the younger’s shoulder and arm, looking at Junhee’s beautiful profile. 

Junhee refused to look at him as he lifted his chin higher in protest. 

“Come on, come here.” Donghun laughed, endeared, as he lightly pulled Junhee towards him, but Junhee didn’t budge. Donghun pressed further. “Hey. Juniya. Junnie... Lil baby.”

“Shut up.” Junhee snorted and leaned back into Donghun again as he tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach because of the nickname. Donghun couldn’t keep the wide grin from spreading across his face. 

Eventually Junhee realized his headache subsided, only slight pinges of pain returning once in a while. As ironic as it was from what Junhee had said over the phone, Donghun actually did put on Pokémon for them to watch, cuddled up next to each other. They spread the couch and turned it into a mini bed and laid on top, Donghun’s arms never letting go of Junhee. 

Junhee wondered if Donghun could feel his raging heart in his chest that for some reason wouldn’t stop beating fast, but he blamed it on his poor physical state and the fact that Lugia just flew up into the sky from the deep waters. Chills spread over his arms and legs at the beautiful melody that was being played in the movie as his eyes felt heavier and heavier, barely managing to see the ending of the movie before slipping into a comfortable and warm slumber, with Donghun’s soft cheek resting on top of his head. 

He woke up somewhere during the night, shivering. The living room around him was almost pitch black save for the moonlight and street lights shining through the window from the outside. He wasn’t engulfed in a warm embrace of a safe hug anymore so he frowned, turning around to come face front with a broad back. 

Donghun’s body moved as the older man breathed calmly, sleeping tightly. His shiny long hair was sprawled over the pillow and Junhee wanted to thread his fingers through it. 

Donghun was in a tank top and Junhee could see the firm curves of the muscles on the older’s arm and shoulder. The hole on the side of the shirt tugged downwards because of Donghun’s position and a good portion of his muscular back was exposed. 

Junhee reached his small hand and touched the curves of the older’s back, gently tracing his nails over the shiny warm skin. He trailed them from Donghun’s shoulder down to his ribs and the small of his back, and then back up on the other side. Goosebumps arose on Donghun’s skin but the older’s breathing didn’t change, he was still asleep. 

Junhee kept grazing the tips of his fingers over the nape of Donghun’s neck, and then back down along the curve of his spine. He continued doing it for a few minutes, fascinated by the softness of Donghun’s skin and the way his touch kept raising goosebumps every time he trailed his fingers over the curves of the muscles. 

When his arm got tired, he put it back down onto the mattress and blinked a few times, testing if his head was feeling okay. 

He felt a light grip on his hand when Donghun reached behind him and tugged at Junhee’s arm, pulling it over his own hip and settling it in front of his chest, making Junhee shift his position and spoon him. Donghun’s long fingers cupped around Junhee’s small ones as he tucked their hands under his chin. It felt warm around Junhee’s cold hand. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Junhee heard Donghun’s quiet voice, raspy from sleep. 

Junhee snuggled his face into Donghun’s back and closed his eyes. “I was cold.”

Donghun let go of Junhee’s hand under his chin and traced his hot palm over the younger’s arm that was hung over his hip, as if checking if Junhee’s entire arm needed to be warmed up.

“I’m okay like this, you’re warm.” Junhee nuzzled further against the older, stealing whatever body heat he could. They entangled their legs and Junhee’s cold feet met with Donghun’s warm calves, the older entrapping Junhee’s toes between them to stimulate circulation and heat. 

He took Junhee’s hand and led it under his shirt, placing it over the bare skin of his torso. Junhee got the hint and spread his palm, absorbing the warmth while given the chance. 

“Better?” Donghun whispered and Junhee could hear the older was half asleep again. 

“Yeah. Thank you.” He whispered back and Donghun placed his palm over Junhee’s hand through his shirt, keeping it there as they both slowly fell back asleep, bodies and heartbeats connected. 

The following two weeks Junhee barely had time to see any of his friends. His schedule was packed because a lot of his colleagues were on vacation and they were short on staff. His work hours were filled to the fullest and he came home every day exhausted, unable to move a muscle. 

Byeongkwan had called him a few times to ask if he would join them at practice, but Junhee shut them down every time, feeling like he would rather die than force his body to make one more movement. 

Yuchan had come over a few times, they played some pc games or just messed around. The younger was already on vacation so he had a lot of time to spare. He humored Junhee by yapping his hear off about the plans for their trip, things he was planning to do once they were finally there and things he couldn’t miss seeing. 

Junhee appreciated the company, honestly, he needed a pick me up after the stressful days at work. Donghun had called him often, but their calls were barely a few minutes long. The older was also swamped at work, the tourist season was in full blast and the restaurant needed all the extra hands they could get, including Donghun’s. 

The only thing that pushed Junhee through the two weeks was the thought that at the end of it all he would be packed and flying to Jeju with his best friends. 

So here he was at the airport, waiting for boarding next to the four of his excited friends. Yuchan was sat opposite of him, his bony knee peeking from under the hem of his wide shorts and hopping in anticipation. A big, ridiculous sun blocking hat sat on top of the his head and Junhee wondered how Yuchan was planning to go into the plane with that thing. 

Byeongkwan was next to Junhee with his legs sprawled in front of him, head leaning back as he napped quietly. Sehyoon was right there with him, flipping through pages of a tour guide and every once in a while showing Junhee the best tourist spots they could visit. Granted, the _tourist spots_ he was showing him were mostly bars on the beach, clubs and all sorts of events and parties. 

Donghun was sat to Junhee’s left, playing a game on his expensive flip phone. He was wearing a very loose tank top and shorts, his hair messily tied up in a bun and Junhee couldn’t stop discreetly admiring the beauty of the man from the corner of his eye. 

He checked his phone to look at the time and sighed. 

“What?” Sehyoon asked, face in concern. 

Junhee shook his head. “Nothing, I’m tired of waiting. I just wanna finally get there and go get drunk on the beach or something.”

“I don’t think we should drink in the scorching sun.” Sehyoon grimaced. “But if you do, make sure to also level it out with a lot of cold water and food.”

Junhee cooed at his precious friend. “Did anyone ever tell you you’re the embodiment of all the good in this world?”

Sehyoon chuckled and went back to his tour guide. “I think… once or twice.”

“Stop complaining and give me your phone so I can play games on it.” Donghun bumped Junhee’s knee with his own and Junhee frowned. 

“Why? You have your own phone.” He protested in a pout. 

Donghun pinched Junhee’s lips between his fingers. “My battery died.”

Junhee hmpfed, hoping his annoyance was well portrayed as he grabbed his phone and gave it to Donghun. 

“An iPhone… Where are your games?” Donghun chuckled and let go of Junhee’s lips, holding the phone in front of the younger’s face so the facial recognition would unlock it. 

“Swipe to the right, they’re in a folder.” Junhee reached for Yuchan’s bag as the younger questioningly looked at him. “Channie, you brought snacks, right?”

“I have a bag of chips. But don’t eat it all.” Yuchan whined as Junhee took the chips and tossed the bag back to Yuchan. 

After another fifteen minutes of waiting they finally boarded. The flight wasn’t long, Junhee barely had time to finish the free drink and dry cookie the flight attendants were giving out before they landed.

When they stepped out of the airport in Jeju, Junhee was hit with the brightest hottest sunshine he’d ever experienced. The sky was blue and the air smelled fresh and clean and Junhee felt a sense of freedom. It finally felt like his vacation had started. 

They rented a car and stacked all of their suitcases in it. Donghun was in charge of driving as Yuchan got the role of checking if the gps was correctly leading the way. Sehyoon, Junhee and Byeongkwan were in the back, the latter two gazing out of the car window at the scenery in awe as they drove. Sehyoon connected his phone to the aux in the car and blasted music to make their ride more fun. 

When they finally found their AirBnb, they jumped out excitedly and whooped at the sight of the beautiful house with huge windows. 

“I’m calling dibs on the biggest room!” Yuchan yelled and ran towards the entrance door just to realize only Byeongkwan knew the passcode. 

“You rascal. The biggest room has a king sized bed. You’re getting the room with the single bed.” Byeongkwan smacked Yuchan’s butt as he pushed past him to unlock the door. The other three followed behind them, grabbing the rest of the bags and suitcases. 

“What? Why do I have to sleep alone?” Yuchan yelled in a pout, walking inside after Byeongkwan as he dragged his suitcase and bags behind him. Junhee’s mouth fell open when he saw the luxurious interior of the house. 

“Because I’m sleeping with my boyfriend. And I suppose Junhee and Donghun also want to share a room together.” Byeongkwan left his suitcase by the wall and turned around to face the younger, hand on his hip as he smirked at Junhee and Donghun who stood further away. 

Junhee felt his face flush as he let out a cough. “What? No, I can take the single room, no worries. Channie you can room with Donghun.” He blabbered fast. He didn’t know why he got so nervous, but the thought of sharing a bed with Donghun made his stomach twist into knots. He hadn’t properly seen Donghun in two weeks, and even though his thoughts had been occupied by the warmth of Donghun’s hands or the calmness of his eyes or the brightness of his smile or the safety of his embrace, Junhee couldn’t afford thinking about sharing the bed with him again. Every time he thought about anything similar, his stomach would feel like he injected deadly poison straight into his abdomen. 

Yuchan lifted an eyebrow at him as a smirk spread over his face. “Really?” He asked in surprise but didn’t wait too long for the answer. “Alright! Then I call dibs for the biggest room once again.”

Junhee heard Donghun softly chuckle from behind him and his heart thumped. 

They settled into their rooms and Junhee regretted choosing the single room only because it was on the highest floor, so he had to drag his heavy suitcase through the biggest amount of stairs. Once he was finally up, he let out a dramatic exhale as he looked around. There was a small private bathroom on the second floor along with the single bedroom. It was like a small private apartment, and Junhee actually liked the privacy. The other rooms were on the other floors and he was thankful Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were the lowest, knowing they would probably be having some wild nights and Junhee wouldn’t have to listen to it all the way up to here. 

All of them quickly changed into their beach clothes, Junhee chose a pair of swim shorts and a loose white shirt, slipping on his flip flops. 

Yuchan carried the towels on one shoulder and a big backpack with waters and sandwiches on the other, his huge hat still on top of his head. 

Byeongkwan grabbed a beach ball he found in one of the storage spaces of the house after texting the owner if they could borrow it. Junhee threw sunscreen into his big bag along with everyone’s cellphones and they were good to go. 

The walk to the beach was around ten minutes and the whole time was spent in laughter and good energy. Yuchan was running down the street and back up with all of his bags excitedly as Junhee took pictures of them all for good memories. 

He turned the phone to Yuchan walking backwards and waving towards the camera as Donghun’s smiling face popped into the shot, photobombing with a devilish grin and wiggling eyebrows. Junhee changed the photo option to video and pressed record as Donghun kept making faces into the camera. 

Giggles erupted out of Junhee as the biggest smile spread across his face. “Say hi to the viewers, Donghun.”

The smile wiped off of Donghun’s face and was replaced by panic. “Huh?”

“I went live on instagram.” Junhee kept giggling, the look of pure terror on Donghun’s face was priceless. Junhee held his stomach and lowered his phone to keep his laughter under control as Donghun peeked at the screen, realizing Junhee was lying. 

“You little brat!” Donghun yelled and launched at Junhee, grabbing him by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder. “Now you’ll see!”

Junhee let out a high pitched scream as he heard his friends laughing, loud footsteps approaching them quickly as Yuchan ran up, smacking Junhee’s ass. “Hyung! Throw him into the sea!”

Junhee lifted his head up from hanging upside down and realized they were entering the beach, beautiful white sand spread as far as the eye could reach with turquoise water looking fresh and inviting. The beach wasn’t as packed as Junhee thought it would be and that was fine, he hated having to look around for space to put his towel and bags. 

“No! I’ll be angry if you do that!” Junhee yelled in protest, still limp over Donghun’s shoulder. 

Donghun let out a heartfelt laugh. “Oh, how threatening.” 

“Donghun, I’m serious. You’ll regret it if you throw me in!” Junhee tried his best to sound angry, but he knew his _angry at Donghun_ voice was the equivalent of a small puppy trying to growl. 

Unfortunately for him, Byeongkwan took the bag and the phone out of Junhee’s hand and Donghun started running towards the water. Junhee started screaming and trying to wiggle out of the grip but before he knew it he was being thrown, water splashing into his face and around his body after he barely managed to close his mouth. 

He stood up quickly, pushing his hair away from his eyes as he saw his friends doubled over in laughter. Donghun was closest to him, standing in the water up to his knees with a bright smile on his face and Junhee hated that he couldn’t even act mad at that face. 

He let a small smile escape him as he walked out of the sea and took the hand Donghun offered him. Donghun ruffled his wet hair and leaned over to place a quick peck on Junhee’s cheek, leaving Junhee behind with a whole stampedo in his gut. 

They all walked around the beach for a while until they found a place that was secluded from the tourists. The sand was surrounded by big rocks and it looked like a small lagoon. They laid out their towels and placed their bags on top so the wind wouldn’t blow the towels away. Junhee handed everyone bottles of sunscreen and they coated themselves in it. 

Junhee made sure not to forget his face, leaving an extra layer on top of his nose so as to not get burnt. When he met eyes with Donghun, the older’s eyebrows turned downwards in endearment. “You are so cute.” He tapped the tip of Junhee’s sunscreen coated nose. 

“Shut up. You better put sunscreen on your face too.” Junhee huffed and watched as Donghun lifted his hands up in defense, spraying the sun protection over his cheeks. 

They all ran into the water eventually, swimming and diving and enjoying the refreshment from the burning sun. Yuchan grabbed the ball they took with them and they played with it a bit, tossing it between each other in a circle and throwing themselves whatever chance they got. 

Junhee had swallowed an insane amount of salt water and had coughed it out like he was 5 years old, but he was having the time of his life so it didn’t matter. He felt like a child again and he didn’t have a care in the world. 

After they got tired they dragged their bodies out onto the towels, laying down to dry off. Yuchan placed his hat over his face after chugging a whole bottle of water and announced that he was taking a nap, instructing his friends to not bother him. 

Junhee sat up and looked at the small waves crashing against the sand, feeling the calmness of the moment. He could stay there forever. 

“I kinda wanna drink a cold beer.” Sehyoon stated and everyone turned their heads to look at him, save for the sleeping Yuchan. 

“That sounds amazing.” Donghun hummed, gulping. Junhee chuckled, Donghun acted like he hadn’t just drunk half a litre of water. 

“I think I saw a store near our Airbnb while we were on our way here. Should we quickly go buy some?” Byeongkwan asked his boyfriend as he already reached into his bag for the shared money. They had agreed to each put in a certain amount of money that they would spend together for things all of them needed or used, like drinks or food. Of course each of them had their private savings, but it just seemed easier to put some of it together and not have to argue who would pay every single time. They all knew each of them would always offer to pay and they would just lose time arguing over it. 

“Want me to come with you?” Junhee perked up as Byeongkwan waved his hand. 

“It’s fine. Yuchan’s passed out and Donghun hyung would be alone.” Byeongkwan reasoned and Junhee nodded as he watched his two friends slip on their sandals and start to walk away. “We’ll take our phones in case you need us!” Byeongkwan yelled over his shoulder and waved. 

Junhee laid on his stomach and leaned his cheek on his hands, looking at Donghun who was sat on a towel next to him. “Guess I’m gonna get some tan, then.” He wiggled his butt annoyingly until he found a comfortable position. 

Donghun’s eyes were set on the younger. He sighed. “Do you ever take a day off from being a tease?”

Junhee giggled. “It’s not a job, it’s my hobby.”

Donghun ended up laying down as well and they both enjoyed the sun for a while. But as it usually was while tanning on a burning day, Junhee got sweaty and hot quickly and needed to bring down his body temperature. He sat up and looked over at Donghun who opened one eye at the sound of Junhee moving. 

“Wanna go for a swim?” He asked and Donghun pouted his lips in thought. 

“Sure.” He then sat up and Junhee tried to hide his smirk from the older’s eyes as they both walked towards the water. 

They really did go for a proper swim, going as far as the safety restrictions let them, and then turned back towards the shore. The water was the perfect temperature and it felt incredible to swim in it. Junhee dove and tried to find seashells at the bottom, but kept coming to the surface with sand and stones in his hand. 

Donghun had dove as well, disappearing under the water and tickling Junhee’s feet, making the younger scream thinking it was a huge fish. Junhee wasn’t brave enough to fight a fish that day. 

As they got closer to the shallow water, Donghun wanted to go back to their towels but Junhee tugged at his hand and motioned with his head to the right towards the big stones. “Wait, let’s go there.”

Donghun frowned at him in confusion but followed without question as Junhee led them closer to the cliffs, one big part of it was sticking up hovering over the surface of the water, creating a tiny cave, if you could even call it that. The water was so shallow at that part that you could even see the sand on the further end of it and Junhee swam towards it, ducking his head a bit because of the low space. 

He pulled Donghun behind him and motioned for him to sit on the sand. Donghun had to almost lay down from how low the stone was placed over them, his legs and waist still in the water. 

Junhee swam closer and climbed on top of him, cheeky grin decorating his flushed face. 

“Are you planning to drown me and leave me here to rot? What’s with that face? It’s like you grew horns.” Donghun laughed, watching as Junhee sat his ass on top of his thighs and leaned over his chest, lips touching Donghun’s neck. 

Junhee licked the skin and tasted only salt as he heard Donghun let out a barely audible gasp. “No, I just wanted to see what was hiding behind those rocks.”

Donghun hummed, unconvinced. “And?”

Junhee nipped at Donghun’s jaw and then sat back up on his thighs. “I told you you’d regret throwing me into the water earlier.” He smirked as his eyes sparkled. Then he moved his crotch on top of Donghun’s and grinded once, twice as Donghun’s jaw fell open slack. 

His arms came to grip Junhee’s waist. “Junhee… Not here.” His eyes were all over Junhee’s naked body. 

Junhee kept swirling his hips and rubbing his clothed erection against Donghun’s, soft gasps leaving his mouth. “Don’t worry…” he breathed, hands coming to grab Donghun’s biceps for support. “We’re not gonna fuck.”

It had been so long since Junhee even touched Donghun, it took all of his willpower to not fully strip and take Donghun in right then and there. He was already throbbing in his swim shorts and the fact that Donghun was already so hard against him made it ten times worse. 

Donghun squeezed his eyes shut and Junhee could feel him twitch through his wet pants. “Then what… What are you doing?” Donghun’s voice almost cracked. 

Junhee slid down in the water between Donghun’s legs and rubbed his torso against the older’s crotch, feeling like he wouldn't last long if he kept rubbing his own dick against Donghun’s. 

“I’m just getting my revenge.” He smirked and placed his knees on the sand on both sides of Donghun’s thighs, lifting his hips up and pulling off his swimming pants. His dick was pink and hard and Donghun looked like he wanted to devour Junhee whole. He reached towards Junhee’s dick but Junhee smacked his hand away. 

“No touching.” He reprimanded Donghun with a smirk. Donghun looked scandalized as he took in a breath. 

“Really? Not even if you’re the one getting pleasure?” Donghun pouted. 

Junhee placed his palm over Donghun’s strong chest. “No, because we’re going by my rules right now.”

“You’re naked on top of me, this is top level torture.” Donghun actually sounded pained as he looked at Junhee with his big, warm eyes. Junhee almost succumbed. 

“I know.” Instead he giggled. “Now be quiet.”

He then sat back down on Donghun’s crotch and leaned over the older’s chest, the tip of his dick dragging over Donghun’s abs. Firm hands gripped his thick thighs as Donghun let out a moan. Junhee knew just seeing him naked and nasty would make Donghun go crazy, he knew how his body affected the older by now. The thought of that made Junhee’s stomach twist. 

He leaned down to place kisses over Donghun’s neck as he grinded on top of the older’s stomach, butt pressing against Donghun’s clothed erection. Donghun’s breathing was heavy as his hands traveled from Junhee’s thighs to his ass. 

Not even a minute later, Junhee lifted his hips back up and pulled his pants back on, going into the deeper water as Donghun half laid there on the sand with a very obvious hard on. 

“You just gonna sit there? Come on, our friends will get worried.” Junhee poked at Donghun’s brain teasingly, biting his bottom lip to try and sustain his huge smile. 

Donghun was rendered speechless. He looked at Junhee with his puppy eyes and moved to get back into the water. “You’re such a brat. Such an annoying brat.”

Junhee cackled and dunked his head under water to try and get the blush off of his cheeks. His face felt like it was burning and it surely wasn’t because of the sun, considering how much sunscreen he used on it. It was because of Donghun and he knew it and he wanted it to stop. 

As they swam back to the beach they saw Byeongkwan and Sehyoon putting down the bags of drinks they’d bought, Yuchan sat on his towel as he got one can of beer open and took a big swing of refreshment. 

Junhee and Donghun walked out of the water and their friends’ eyes searched them up. 

“Where did you guys go?” Sehyoon asked, opening his drink. He sat down and allowed Byeongkwan to lean against his chest. 

“It got too hot so we went for a swim.” Donghun said and reached for a towel so he could dry himself. Junhee tried not to look at his quite obvious erection as he stifled a laugh. 

Donghun threw the towel over Junhee’s head and started ruffling his hair. Junhee tried to wrestle away from his arms. “Ack! Stop it, what are you doing!”

“Be good!” Donghun scolded and pinched the bare skin on his waist and Junhee yelped, caving in. Once Donghun was satisfied with the dryness of Junhee’s hair, he took off the towel and pinched Junhee’s red cheek gently. 

“Donghun, catch.” Sehyoon threw a beer can to Donghun and one to Junhee and they all sat down and drank with satisfaction, talking about random anecdotes and remembering funny memories they’d experienced together.

Eventually the sun had started disappearing and the heat minimalized. Dark clouds covered the sky and the wind started howling, like a storm incoming. They realized the day had flown by and was now coming to an end. It was time to pack up and go back to their guesthouse. 

After taking a much anticipated shower and washing off all the salt and sunscreen off of his head and body, Junhee hopped into his shorts and bounced down the stairs to the dining room on the ground floor. 

The sound of heavy rain could be heard against the glass windows and it gave Junhee kind of a calming feeling. He knew he would sleep well with the sound of raindrops falling against the window sill. 

Sehyoon and Donghun were getting the plates and glasses from the kitchen cupboards and setting the table. The sound of a shower still running was heard from the room closest to them and Junhee concluded Byeongkwan was still in there. 

Yuchan was sat on a chair scrolling through his phone, his legs on top of the chair and ankles crossed. Junhee wiggled his butt into the younger’s lap and Yuchan let him do it without even looking away from his screen, instead placing his hands on Junhee’s back and using Junhee as an armrest. 

Donghun lifted an eyebrow as he looked Junhee over. “You don’t own a shirt?”

“Am I distracting you from your task?” Junhee smirked, leaning his elbows on the table, causing Yuchan to lean forward as well. 

Donghun plopped an empty plate in front of Junhee. “No. I don’t want your tits in my food.”

Sehyoon snorted next to him and then scratched his top lip, pretending he just had an itch. 

Junhee leaned backwards again, making Yuchan groan because of the constant moving. He put his hands on both sides of his chest and squeezed together ever so slightly. “They’re not big enough for that.”

Donghun’s face morphed into shock and he blinked twice before storming out of the kitchen dramatically. “I’ll go order the food.”

“Do you want him to slip into sexually induced insanity?” Sehyoon had a smile on his face as he took a seat opposite of Junhee. 

Junhee felt the blush creep up his neck to his cheeks again and he hated it. “There’s no such thing, hyung.”

“Well you’re about to invent it.” Sehyoon said and that’s when Byeongkwan finally walked towards them, going straight into his boyfriend’s lap and settling there like it was where he belonged. 

“What’re we talking about? Is food on the way?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around Sehyoon’s neck, looking at his boyfriend with the biggest amount of endearment and love Junhee had even seen in anyone’s eyes. 

Sehyoon wrapped his arms around Byeongkwan’s small waist and nuzzled his nose into his shoulder. “Junhee and Donghun were just discussing Junhee's tits in Donghun’s food.”

Byeongkwan’s eyes widened as he turned to Junhee. 

“Hey! That’s not true. Don’t lie!” For some reason Junhee wanted to hide his face in embarrassment. It was just a harmless joke so it didn’t make sense why it made his heartbeat go sidetrack. 

Byeongkwan let out a loud, honest laugh as he stared at Junhee. “Junhee, baby…” he trailed off, rubbing his own cheek. Junhee knew there was more of what Byeongkwan wanted to say but he was thankful that Byeongkwan kept it to himself. 

Donghun walked back into the dining room and flipped his phone closed, a satisfied expression on his face. “Food’s on the way. I ordered chicken and pizza and beer.”

“Ah, sounds amazing. I’m so hungry.” Yuchan whined behind Junhee and leaned his soft cheek on Junhee’s back, arms wrapping around his waist lazily. 

They talked while waiting for the food. Junhee eventually took a seat next to Donghun and tried his best to concentrate on the conversation at hand, but his attention kept being swept back to the warmth radiating off of Donghun’s body. He kept looking to his left at the older man’s reactions to anything that was said, found himself wondering if Yuchan’s joke would make Donghun laugh, or if Sehyoon’s remark would make him frown. 

It was when Donghun’s eyes locked with his that Junhee realized he hadn’t even looked at any other of his friends for about ten minutes. He had no clue what his friends had been discussing and he had no clue how he managed to get so lost in his own thoughts while looking at Donghun’s sparkling eyes and blinding smile, the way his lips moved when he talked, the way he threw his head back when he found something funny. Or the way his eyes looked so warm and puppy-like when he concentrated on whatever it was that Byeongkwan was telling him.

He wondered if it was because he hadn’t seen Donghun in weeks. It surely was that, because Junhee had been so used to seeing the older every single day. They had both been so swamped with work and Junhee just forgot how beautiful Donghun really was, so his natural instinct was to just… appreciate. 

He shook his head at Donghun’s questioning eyes and looked down into his lap as the conversation between the other three of his friends kept going on in front of them. 

“You’re quiet tonight.” Donghun nudged Junhee’s arm gently, voice silent. 

“I’m just exhausted.” It wasn’t necessarily a lie. Junhee had gotten up early when they’d gone to the airport and he’d barely gotten any sleep. Add another five hours in the scorching sun and his energy was at the lowest percentage right now. 

Donghun threaded his fingers through Junhee’s hair gently, from the roots to the ends in the back, and it was like an automatic pull for Junhee. He leaned his head on Donghun’s warm shoulder and scooted his chair closer, pulling his knees to his chest. Donghun’s arm wrapped around the bare skin of his waist and it was like a warm blanket tucking him to sleep. If his stomach wasn’t this devastatingly empty he would’ve let himself drift off to dreamland right that second. 

He felt soft lips against his temple as Donghun placed a gentle kiss on top of it, leaving another one on Junhee’s cheek before joining back to their friends’ conversation. 

It felt so warm and safe and it made Junhee lightheaded. He didn’t know why he kept freaking out over every single normal thing Donghun did, didn’t know why he kept replaying it over in his head. He felt his heart thump in his throat and he hoped it wasn’t obvious enough for Donghun to notice. 

He noticed Yuchan eyeing them from the side and winking at him. Junhee just closed his eyes, no energy left to glare or even battle his own thoughts. 

When the food finally arrived Junhee felt reborn, the smell of fresh fried chicken hitting his nose as he dug in excitedly, stuffing his face full. His cheeks looked swollen and his eyes got wider with every bite he took. 

“You enjoying it?” Donghun chuckled at the sight in front of him. 

Junhee turned to him and nodded his head enthusiastically, chewing with his mouth full. He was unable to respond verbally, if he opened his mouth everything would’ve fallen out. 

Donghun’s face softened and he looked at Junhee like one would look at a small fluffy animal. “You’re so cute. Eat up.” He cooed and leaned his cheek on Junhee’s shoulder, snuggling closer to find a comfortable spot. 

Junhee became hyper aware of Donghun’s body leaning against his and he stopped moving, not wanting to cause discomfort for the older. He mentally smacked himself when he caught his own thoughts, he was being ridiculous. He needed sleep. 

When they were done with food they threw the plastic and packaging in the trash, washed the dishes and each drank another beer. 

Junhee walked to the tall glass door that led to the small enclosed backyard and watched as the raindrops raced downwards on the glass, dripping and connecting and speeding up. Yuchan stepped next to him with a beer in his hand. 

“I bet you I can finish this beer before you.” He said and lifted the can in his hand. 

Junhee asserted the situation and shook his own can to check how much he had left. A little more than a half. “And if you win?”

Yuchan pursed his lips in thought as he looked at the rain. “You go outside and do ten pushups.”

Junhee frowned. “But it’s pouring. I just took a shower.”

“You not confident in winning?” Yuchan smirked and Junhee knew the little brat was teasing him. Yuchan knew how to play with Junhee and get Junhee to do what he wanted. He always pushed the right buttons, and this time was no exception. 

“Fine. Deal.” He said and Yuchan lifted up his drink and counted to three. 

They both started chugging and Junhee was really confident at first, but then the beer went into the wrong pipe and he gagged, coughing it out as Yuchan finished before him, triumphally placing the empty can on the floor next to him. 

“This doesn’t count! I choked!” Junhee yelled, wiping the corner of his mouth. 

“That’s not my fault! A bet is a bet! Go, go!” Yuchan cackled like a hyena and clapped his hands three times, urging Junhee to open the glass door. 

Junhee sighed and grabbed the handle, pulling the door to the right and then walking into the rain. It wasn’t cold, it was lukewarm and the downpour made his hair completely wet in a matter of seconds. 

He turned towards the house once he was in the middle of the backyard and he saw his other three friends now standing next to Yuchan, observing the situation. 

“Get back inside, idiot!” Donghun yelled over the rain and stepped on the porch with an amused expression. 

“I gotta do my pushups first.” Junhee yelled back and got down into the pushup position, finishing his bet. 

He stood up when he was done and heard Yuchan clapping obnoxiously, laughing as he told Byeongkwan about the bet. 

He walked towards Donghun who was still standing on the porch just below the roof. The older looked at him with an arched brow and Junhee smirked, launching at him and wrapping his arms around him, squeezing himself against Donghun and rubbing his wet face and hair in Donghun’s shirt. 

“Yah! Junhee!!” Donghun yelled and tried to get away from him but Junhee was faster as he released Donghun from the hug and ran back into the rain, laughing hysterically. 

“You got me all wet! Come here!” Donghun kept yelling and pointing to a spot next to him, as if calling for his dog. 

Junhee giggled in a high pitch and pushed his hair back from his face. “Nope. I would rather stay here in the rain than face your wrath.”

“Oh you just watch.” Donghun stepped off the porch and they both bolted, Junhee trying to find shelter by the farthest part of the fence but Donghun caught him fast, wrapping his arms around Junhee’s torso and lifting him up like a sack of flour. 

Junhee screamed bloody murder and he could hear Byeongkwan yelling for him to shut up before someone called the police. Donghun laughed as he carried Junhee across the yard back into the house, throwing him on the couch in the living room and straddling his thighs as Junhee kept screaming. 

Yuchan was laughing as he threw himself on the second, smaller couch and grabbed his phone, no longer interested in the situation after winning his bet. 

“Do you have anything to say?” Donghun asked as he pinned Junhee’s arms above his head.

Junhee was wiggling and kicking his legs like a stuck insect. “Damn, did you not wipe your hair with a towel after your shower? You’re dripping everywhere.” He laughed. 

Donghun’s eyes widened at Junhee’s audacity and he leaned down to bite his collarbone, making Junhee shriek. 

“Alright, keep your kinky stuff for your private rooms.” Sehyoon finally spoke up and grabbed Donghun around the waist, trying to pull him off of Junhee. “Let him go before the neighbors report a homicide.”

“Fine.” Donghun slowly released the grip on Junhee’s arms and got off of him, but not before he trailed the tips of his fingertips over Junhee’s chest, flicking his nipple discreetly. 

Junhee felt electrocuted and he didn’t manage to talk back, instead he just slowly sat up and managed a shy, unsuspicious smile.

“I’m going to bed, I can barely keep my eyes open right now.” Byeongkwan let them know and took Sehyoon’s hand, both of them starting to walk away to their room. “Good night, sleep tight everyone.”

“Night.” Junhee and Donghun replied in unison and Junhee stood up, turning to Yuchan who was still deeply concentrated on the screen of his phone. 

“Channie, you going to bed?” He asked the younger, petting his soft hair. 

Yuchan stretched. “I’ll play here for a while longer. I don’t wanna disturb Donghun hyung with my phone.” 

“I don’t mind if you play.” Donghun said in a pout and Junhee’s chest bloomed. 

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m gonna grab some more food in a second too. I’ll be up in a few minutes.” Yuchan smiled gratefully. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Junhee rubbed his knuckles over Yuchan’s cheek and pinched him gently, turning towards the stairs as Donghun followed behind him. 

They walked up into the dark staircase to the first floor and neither of them bothered to find the light switch. 

“Good night.” Junhee said quietly. He was about to step up to his own floor but Donghun took his hand, making him turn around on top of the first step. 

He kissed Junhee’s knuckles and the tips of his fingers, turning his hand so he could place a kiss on Junhee’s palm. Warmth spread inside Junhee’s chest and he thought how the only nerve endings that would ever be able to feel anything again were the ones Donghun’s lips were touching right now. 

He stepped down from the step almost robotically, unaware of his actions or thoughts. Donghun’s other hand came up and barely grazed his bare waist, sending chills all over his skin. 

He looked through the darkness of the hallway at Donghun’s eyes, eyes that were set on him so attentively and warmly. Junhee almost whimpered at the strange unwanted overwhelming feeling that intruded his chest. 

The hand that was tracing lines on his waist now firmly placed itself on the small of Junhee’s back, and Donghun’s lips landed on Junhee’s collar bone, on the same spot he had previously bitten. 

Junhee placed his palm on the side of Donghun’s neck, his heartbeat so loud in his ears he was almost positive Byeongkwan and Sehyoon could hear it all the way to their room. 

“Do you want to..?” Donghun whispered against Junhee’s shoulder and Junhee had to physically stop himself from blubbering. 

He needed to clear his head but he could only think about the sparks Donghun’s hand was sending down his lower back, about the lingering feeling on his nipple that Donghun had previously purposely flicked, about the butterfly tingling all over his fingers, hand and collar bone where Donghun had just kissed. It was too much at once, it was giving him a headache.

He shut his eyes tight and lowered his head. “I’m sorry. I kind of actually really am tired. I’d fall asleep on your dick.” His voice was a whisper. 

It caused Donghun to snort and he looked up from the crook of Junhee’s shoulder, placing a kiss on the bottom of his jaw. “There’s no reason for you to apologize.” He placed his palm on Junhee’s cheek and caressed it with his thumb. 

Junhee was really exhausted, his limbs felt weak and his muscles felt like they were falling asleep on him. It was getting harder for him to blink yet the only urge he had in that moment was to close the little gap between himself and Donghun. 

He _really_ needed to clear his head. 

“Go get some rest. Good night.” Donghun stroked his cheek a few more times before running his fingers through Junhee’s hair that was still dripping from the rain. “But dry off first.”

Junhee blinked but it took him a few seconds to be able to open his eyes again, eyelids heavy. “Sorry I got you wet.”

“Not the first time you did that.” Donghun laughed and pecked the middle of Junhee’s forehead before completely stepping away, warmth leaving Junhee as the his stomach dropped in disappointment. 

He managed a distant chuckle and blamed it on his half asleep state of mind. “Good night.” He smiled and went up the stairs, feeling Donghun’s eyes on his back. 

Sleep came to him easily that night, in the form of gentle kisses and warm eyes, safe arms and honey voice that Junhee was starting to get addicted to. 

They spent the entirety of the next day running around, visiting all kinds of fun places. The clouds had thankfully cleared up during the night and the weather was wonderful. 

They went to the top tourist spots like Jeju waterfalls and the volcanic cliffs. When they got tired of walking, they spent most of their money on street food. 

Junhee bought skewers and twigim. He was so happy to have found all the best food in one place as he stuffed his face happily. 

They sat in the shade in one of the beautiful parks on the island as they ate and drank, birds chirping around them and the sun shining brightly. Colors of the grass, sky and the flowers were vibrant, everything looked beautiful. 

Sehyoon was leaning on a tree with Byeongkwan and Yuchan laying their heads on his thighs. Yuchan was eating from a bag of BBQ flavored chips as he watched Junhee and Donghun amusedly, crumbs covering his whole hand. Byeongkwan had a small smile on his face and looked content as Sehyoon rubbed his arm lovingly. 

Junhee was sat opposite of Donghun as he looked at the man’s profile, face lit up beautifully with the warm sunlight. His hair was tied loosely in the back, blonde strands gently blowing in the warm breeze. He was wearing a white button up and had the first four buttons undone, the cut of the shirt falling deep on his toned chest. The landscape behind him looked like a painting. 

Junhee reached for his phone and took a photo, checking it immediately. It looked unreal. Then he took another one, and a third one when Donghun finally turned and looked at him. 

“Show me that.” He moved closer to Junhee. 

“No, you’ll delete it.” Junhee instinctively moved his phone away from Donghun’s sight. 

“If it’s bad, yes, I’ll delete it.” Donghun chuckled, reaching towards Junhee. 

“No, I’m not giving it to you. It’s beautiful. I’m keeping it.” Junhee defended in a pout, voice going whiny. 

Byeongkwan giggled from the side and Yuchan let out a dramatic sigh. 

“Do you two ever get tired of bickering?” Sehyoon asked, smiling. 

Donghun huffed and decided to let it go, Junhee triumphally shoving his phone into his bag and zipping it closed safely. 

He laid down on the grass and looked up at the clear sky, appreciating the bliss in his chest. He could stay there forever, around his best friends without a worry in sight. 

They didn’t go to the beach that day because time slipped through their fingers. Before they knew it the sun was going into hiding on the horizon and it was time for them to have dinner, their stomach growling hungrily. 

By the time they stopped at a nice open restaurant near their accommodation for food, Junhee’s muscles were tingling. They had been walking and hiking the whole entire day and he didn’t realize how exhausted he’d gotten until he took a seat by a nice table and relaxed.

The restaurant had a huge open terrace with flowers and fairy lights gracing the fence all around. The atmosphere was beautiful, calming. The food was just as brilliant and Junhee’s heart and stomach felt happy once they finished eating and leaned back on their chairs. 

“There’s a beach party going on tonight at that bar near us. Are we going? First tequila shot is free and we get light up bracelets too.” Yuchan put his phone on the middle of the table and Junhee leaned in to look at it. An ad with bright colors was flashing up in his face, advertising the event. 

“Oh, sounds fun.” Donghun lifted his eyebrows in interest. 

Byeongkwan pouted. “I’m so exhausted, I’m sorry. I think I’ll go back early tonight and crash. You guys can go without me.” He looked down into his lap and Junhee cooed. 

“Aww, Kwannie, it’s alright. It’s only our second day here. There’s plenty of time for us to get shitfaced.” He patted Byeongkwan’s hair and pinched his cheek, making the younger bite the inside of his lip. 

“But I don’t wanna hold you back. You can go without me, seriously!” Byeongkwan reasoned, nodding as if to sound more convincing. 

“We’ve walked the entire day today, maybe we should all get some good rest.” Donghun chimed in, stretching his arms above his head to prove his point. 

When they all agreed to get drunk another night, they finally made their way back to their house. 

The walk back was slow, the food making their movements heavy. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were in the front, the younger leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he clung to his waist. Sehyoon’s arm was over Byeongkwan’s shoulders, holding him close. Junhee felt a pinch of warmth seeing how much his friends loved each other. 

He saw Yuchan with his huge bucket hat and wide shorts, walking around like a real obvious tourist as he kept turning and making faces when he saw something that intrigued him, his phone in his hands taking pictures for memories. 

Junhee ran up behind him and jumped onto his back without warning, wrapping his arms around the younger’s shoulders as Yuchan yelled. 

“Ah! Do you want me to die?!” The younger complained but caught Junhee’s legs nonetheless. 

“Channie, carry me. I’m tired.” Junhee whined loudly in Yuchan’s ear. 

“You’re heavy. I’m barely holding myself up, get off.” Yuchan grumbled as he shook his body from side to side in order to shake Junhee off of him. 

“Please, Channie….. Please carry me…” Junhee started giggling, knowing he was annoying the younger. 

He felt a hand on his lower back and looked behind at Donghun. He was frowning. 

“You’re such a baby, can you not walk on your own?” Donghun tsked. His eyes looked so doe and warm that Junhee almost started crying like he really was a child. 

“No. My legs have given their all. I can’t move anymore.” Junhee frowned stubbornly and watched as Donghun reached for his thigh. 

“So dramatic. You’re going to kill Channie.” Donghun gently pulled him off of Yuchan’s back and Yuchan screamed in relief, hurrying towards their other two friends in the front so he could get away from Junhee’s sticky limbs. 

Junhee pouted and grabbed Donghun’s hand, pulling the older man closer so he could lean his cheek on the edge of Donghun’s shoulder. He clutched Donghun’s arm in his small hands in front of himself. 

Donghun’s lips spread into a warm smile. “You feed off of human contact, don’t you?”

“Mmh.” Junhee hummed. 

Donghun detached himself from Junhee’s gripping fingers and, before Junhee got the chance to whine again, grabbed the back of his legs and pulled him up into his arms. Junhee’s legs wrapped around Donghun’s waist automatically, arms settling around his head. 

There was apparent surprise on Junhee’s face as he didn’t expect to be carried, let alone in that position, back to their house. Donghun paid him no mind as he looked on ahead of himself, his arms securely holding Junhee off the ground. 

Junhee leaned closer to him, hugging him properly as he let himself be carried. 

“You big, spoiled brat.” Donghun then mumbled under his breath and placed a kiss on the side of Junhee’s neck, causing goosebumps to rise all over Junhee’s body. He hooked his ankles tightly behind Donghun’s back and started playing with the soft, long hair at the back of the older’s neck. 

When they finally reached the house Junhee had to force everything in him to get off of Donghun. If it wasn’t for Byeongkwan theatrically coughing on nothing in particular next to them, Junhee would’ve probably let himself fall asleep in Donghun’s arms. 

He unhooked his legs from the older and jumped off after Byeongkwan remembered how to breathe again. 

“Thanks.” Junhee smiled and pecked Donghun’s cheek, too close to his lips. Donghun looked taken aback but Junhee just smirked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Rascal.” The older scowled endearingly and Junhee giggled, running away from him. 

They left their bags and cameras and everything else in the living room, silently making conversation before they decided it was time for bed. 

When Junhee stepped out of the bathroom after taking a long, refreshing shower, he felt like someone breathed life into him again. The sweat and exhaustion seemed to have been washed away, muscles relaxed from the calming water. He jumped into his bed and took out his phone to check his social media, but before he could see much, he soundly fell asleep. 

The bed was comfortable and the breeze from the relaxing night outside was just the right temperature. The dreams came to Junhee quickly. He didn’t budge once in his sleep, so comfortable and content. 

Except, that didn’t last for long. He was woken up by a muffled racket, something like weird thumping. He turned around only half awake and pulled a pillow over his head to mute the noise. But it got worse. Voices joined in with the thumping and Junhee sat up in his bed annoyed, staring around his pitch black room and focusing his hearing. 

The thumping was definitely coming from inside the house, so he stood up and opened the door of his room. The commotion was clearer now, and Junhee regrettably realized the voices, moans, belonged to his friends. 

His hand flew over his mouth as he yelled in horror, slamming the door to his room shut. It was silly of him to think that he would be safe from Byeongkwan and Sehyoon’s sexual endeavors here on the third floor.

Not even five minutes after that, Yuchan barged in and turned on the light, earphones in his ears. He took one out as Junhee looked at him with wide eyes. He could hear music loudly blasting from the piece Yuchan was holding in his hand. 

“Get dressed, we’re going out.” He ordered, quickly closing the door after entering Junhee’s room. Junhee looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Do you want to stay here and listen to Sehyoon drill into Byeongkwan all night?!” Yuchan yelled and Junhee yelled back something unintelligible, waving his hands in front of his face as if to stop Yuchan’s words from reaching his brain. 

He got ready faster than ever before, jumping into a pair of casual shorts and a loose black t-shirt. He didn’t do his hair, it stayed fluffy, falling over his forehead. Yuchan grabbed his hand, running downstairs as quickly as possible. They ran through the entrance door and onto the street where Donghun was already waiting for them. 

“You couldn’t sleep either?” Junhee asked the two as they started making their way towards the beach. 

“They sound like they’re connected to a speaker. They’re going to have to repair that room if they keep going like that.” Donghun laughed, hands in the pockets of wide pants. 

“At least they’re getting laid...” Yuchan trailed off, making them giggle. 

“Channie, are you planning to leave us for someone tonight? Is that why you’re so excited?” Junhee teased the younger, nudging him with his shoulder. 

Yuchan flapped his arm to get Junhee away. “Stop it, no. I just wanna have a few drinks and dance a bit.”

“I’m excited to let loose a bit too.” Junhee agreed. He felt Donghun’s eyes on him and when he turned his head, Donghun gave him a small smile. 

They reached the beach and easily found the bar, lit up by pretty paper lights on a net hung over tall wooden poles. The music was loud and there were at least two hundred people there, drinking and dancing and chatting in an exciting atmosphere. 

The bar was packed, people ordering drinks and colorful cocktails or just flirting with the bartenders. Everyone had different colored neon bracelets around their wrists, some of them connecting a few together and using them as a crown. 

Junhee suddenly felt excited. 

They walked into the sand and found a free table in the middle of the chaos, taking a seat as Donghun went to order their drinks. 

A girl walked up to them almost immediately, holding a hand full of unused bracelets. “Hey, guys. Which colors?”

Yuchan’s smile widened. “Oh, which one is for what?” 

Junhee frowned in confusion as the girl chuckled. 

“Green ones are for singles, red is taken and yellow is for people who came for a hookup.” She explained and Junhee reached for a yellow one, giving it to Yuchan. 

“This one’s yours.” He giggled and Yuchan slapped his hand. 

“Fuck off, I told you I didn’t come here to hook up tonight.” Yuchan laughed and reached for a green bracelet, placing the yellow one back into the girl’s hand. 

Junhee took two more green bracelets and the girl  
smiled. “Have a fun time, guys.” She waved at them and walked away. 

Yuchan lifted an eyebrow at Junhee. “You took those green ones very confidently.” 

“What? I’m not here for hookups either.” Junhee defended, activating his bracelet and hooking it around his wrist. 

Yuchan rubbed the side of his face and whined. “Hyung. You’re giving me a headache.”

Junhee sputtered, offended. “Why are you being mean?” He pouted defensively. 

Donghun placed their drinks on the table in front of them, three shots of tequila and three glasses of beer. “Sorry I took a while. Turns out a few friends I went to college with are here on vacation with their group of friends, too.” 

Junhee moved so Donghun could reach his seat. “Oh, nice. Do they wanna join us?” He asked. 

“They have a table on the other side, I think they’re good.” Donghun waved his hand. “Anyway, they got us these drinks for free, though. They know the owner.” 

“Sweet!” Yuchan exclaimed as his lips spread into a wide smile.

“In that case, bottoms up!” Junhee reached for a shot and waited for his friends to do the same. The music was blasting, making his adrenaline pump. 

“Cheers.” They clinked their glasses and took off the slice of lemon. Junhee quickly licked the salt off the edge of the glass and downed his shot, plopping the lemon into his mouth as fast as possible. 

He still made a grimace, the drink burning his throat. 

Yuchan exhaled loudly like he was shooting a commercial. “Let’s get it.” He yelled, grabbing his beer and taking a few large gulps. 

“Oh, right.” Junhee grabbed the third bracelet and activated it, reaching for Donghun’s wrist. “We got you a bracelet. Let me put it on.”

Donghun placed his hand in Junhee’s lap obediently, waiting as Junhee clipped it together. 

The night drew on and the glasses kept turning. They eventually switched from beers to cocktails, Junhee enjoying the sweetness of his Pearl Harbor for a change. 

His head was beginning to spin the normal amount, just enough to fully relax and have fun. The conversation was flowing and they were telling jokes, laughing at things that weren’t necessarily funny. Junhee was having a fun time. 

Yuchan told Donghun the story of when some neighborhood kids teased him for being a scaredy cat, so Junhee stepped in and smacked the bullies over their heads. Then they accused Junhee of being a scaredy cat too and, of course Junhee got offended and decided to prove them wrong. They dared him to climb the tall tree in the middle of the playground and hang from it upside down, holding himself with just his legs like a bat. Junhee, being the stubborn and prideful kid that he was, did what they asked for and ended up falling right on his face, getting his front tooth knocked out. 

Yuchan had screamed and cried in horror as the other kids ran away, Junhee standing up from the ground with a hole between his teeth and a stupid prideful smile on his face. 

Donghun was laughing at the story to the point of tears, pinching Junhee’s cheek. “You haven’t changed one bit. Still a brat.”

It was around midnight when Yuchan stood up and decided to dance, dragging both Junhee and Donghun with him onto the dance floor. 

Junhee noticed the dance floor was just a part of the beach near the shallow waves and it was beautiful. People were dancing to upbeat music and there was laughter in the air. The night was clear and the weather was perfect. His head was spinning and his body was moving to the rhythm with Donghun’s hand gently placed on his hip, Yuchan singing to the song on his other side. Everything about that moment was perfect. 

The song changed and Yuchan yelled, grabbing Junhee’s hand and twirling him around. Junhee recognized the melody, it was Yuchan’s favorite song. They danced against each other, bodies connected as Yuchan threw his head back, wide smile on his face. 

Donghun leaned against Junhee’s back and moved his lips to his ear. “I’m gonna go get another drink.” He said and Junhee reached his hand behind his head, threading his fingers through Donghun’s hair and nodding, letting the older know he heard. 

Donghun’s hand moved over Junhee’s rib cage and down to his waist, touching forward over his stomach. Junhee’s chest contracted at the feeling and he had to close his eyes to stay sane. Donghun then let him go and walked away, towards the bar. 

Instead of Donghun’s, Yuchan’s arms now wrapped around Junhee’s waist and pulled him close, swaying his hips in sync with the other’s. Junhee laughed and intensified his moves, curving his body in a way he knew no one would be able to take their eyes off. 

There was a girl who came up near him, shimmying her way in front of him, her long, black locks falling over her chest and arms. She was beautiful, big eyes graced by glitter and dark eyeliner. 

Junhee danced with her for two songs as he lost Yuchan in the crowd. The girl was cute, she was constantly smiling seductively at Junhee and held her hand on the side of his neck. At the end Junhee felt a bit bad giving her false hope so he leaned down and left a kiss on her cheek, saying he had to go back to his friends. 

She looked disappointed and nodded and Junhee made his way out of the beach and back to the lit up terrace. There was sand in his shoes and between his toes but he couldn’t be bothered to take care of it. 

He found Yuchan at the bar, drinking another cocktail as he chatted to some guy who sat next to him. The stranger was clearly interested, admiring Yuchan from head to toe, hands reaching for Yuchan’s arms and shoulders with every word Yuchan seemed to say.

Junhee giggled to himself as he made his way over, willing to just let Yuchan know he was there, but not planning to ruin the younger’s chances. He waved as he walked up to them, immediately taking a seat on a tall stool behind Yuchan’s back and ordering himself another Pearl Harbor. 

Fingers dug into his ribs and he startled, whipping around to see a grinning Donghun. 

“Stop scaring me like that.” He mumbled as Donghun placed his hands on top of Junhee’s thighs, leaning down to come eye level with him. 

“Did I scare baby Junny?” he pouted exaggeratedly, cheeks flushed from the alcohol. 

Junhee scoffed and placed his pointer finger on the middle of Donghun’s forehead, pushing the older’s face away. He wanted to never forget Donghun looking like this, cheeks flushed and eyes hooded. He was stunning. “Shut up. Did you leave here earlier?”

Donghun reached past Junhee to take a sip of the younger’s cocktail. “I was talking to the friend that I met earlier. He told me about this cool skinny dipping spot. He asked if I wanna join them.” He cackled and tapped Junhee’s thigh. He then leaned to the side as he realized Yuchan was there too, still chatting to that guy. “Who’s that?”

Junhee shrugged. “Possibly his hookup.” He giggled in a high pitch and Donghun leaned against his arm. “So are you leaving?”

Donghun frowned in confusion. “Huh? No, I don’t think so.”

“Why not? Is he nice? Hot?” Junhee squinted his eyes at the older, chugging down the remains of his cocktail. 

Donghun looked like he blushed at Junhee’s interrogating questions. “I don’t know? I guess?”

“You should go, then! Have fun while we’re here.” Junhee nodded enthusiastically, winking at him. 

“But I’m already having fun.” Donghun defended, looking attacked. 

“You know what kinda fun I mean.” 

“I didn’t come out here to find someone to fuck!” 

“Maybe he just wants to hang out with you!” Junhee knew that was bullshit, but he said it anyway. Him and Donghun went back and forth, yelling over the music.

“Is he a nice guy?” Junhee then asked, studying Donghun’s expression. The smile was gone from his face and Junhee thought maybe Donghun had had too much to drink. 

“He is.” Donghun nodded, a bit quieter. He wasn’t looking at Junhee anymore, instead his eyes were traveling over the crowd. 

“Then go. Don’t risk losing a good opportunity for meeting someone great.” Junhee pressed again, letting out a quiet burp and making the corners of Donghun’s lips twitch, threatening to spill into a smile. “You deserve to find someone who will love you. If he’s not that, then at least maybe you can get laid.”

Donghun stayed quiet, he looked like he was battling his thoughts. The smile was gone from his face and Junhee sensed a dampened mood. He let Donghun have a few minutes to decide as he asked the bartender for a glass of water. He was not about to get blackout wasted if he had to go back home all on his own. 

A guy with big doe eyes and the prettiest face Junhee had ever seen appeared in front of his face, floaty shirt unbuttoned, blond, curly hair framing his face. His smile was bright and his skin looked flawless. “Hey, sorry to intrude. We lost you in the crowd.”

Donghun jumped and turned around to face him, his expression softening. “Oh, hey Yun. Sorry, I went back to my friends.” He apologized and motioned towards Junhee. “This is Junhee.”

Yun’s smile spread even wider as his eyes locked with Junhee’s. “Hi, nice to meet you!” 

“Likewise.” Junhee let out a small laugh, the alcohol in his body starting to make his rational thoughts halter. 

“So, we’re about to leave now, so I thought I’d ask if you’re coming or not then?” Yun turned back to Donghun with expectation on his face. “I’ll completely understand if you’re not feeling it, though.”

Donghun scratched the side of his face and glanced at Junhee, who was now slowly moving his body to the rhythm of the music, eyes closed. The guy definitely wanted to get into Donghun’s pants, Junhee could tell from the way he was looking at him, eating him up with his eyes. 

“I guess I could join you.” Donghun then finally said and Yun let out an excited gasp. Junhee thought the guy seemed sweet, as much as he could collect from the first impression. 

He grabbed Donghun’s hand and waved to Junhee, starting to walk them both through the crowd. 

“Have fun!” Junhee yelled over the music and Donghun gave him a small smile and a nod, following behind Yun as their bodies blended in with the crowd of people. Junhee felt his heart beat in his throat. 

A smack landed on his arm as he turned to look at a glaring Yuchan. 

“Ouch! Why are you hitting me?!” He whined, rubbing the painful spot. 

“What was that?!” Yuchan asked, now completely facing him. Junhee leaned to the side to see that the guy Yuchan was talking to was gone. 

“What?” He asked, frowning. 

“Why did you say all that? Why did you make Donghun go with him?” The younger crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Junhee’s eyes widened. “I didn’t _make_ him. He went because he wanted to.”

Yuchan scoffed. “Hyung, you’re such an idiot. I literally can’t believe you right now. I’ll pray for your enlightenment soon because I can’t take this anymore.”

Junhee was bewildered by Yuchan’s outburst as he stood up. “Can you stop talking to me like this? If you wanna say something then say it directly.” He talked in a pout, offended. 

Yuchan sighed and plopped his forehead against Junhee’s chest. “Nevermind, forget it, we’ve both drunk too much. Maybe we should go back. You’ll be able to think clearer once you’re back in bed.”

Junhee closed his eyes and felt the pain in his muscles and chest again. Maybe Yuchan was right, it had been a long day after all. 

They made sure they had all their belongings and then slowly made their way home. 

The house was quiet once they walked inside, and both of them let out a sigh of relief. Not that Junhee expected his two lover friends to still be at it, but it was still a relief to come into the dark silence and be alone with his own thoughts. 

He said good night to Yuchan and walked up into his room, changing into his pajama shorts and removing his shirt. He scrambled under the gentle covers and laid his head on the soft puffy pillow. 

Donghun would probably be having the fun of his life right now, swimming under the moon with his friends. Naked. Junhee thought how fun it must be. He wanted to go skinny dipping, too. He made a mental note to ask Donghun about that good skinny dipping spot in the morning. Right now, he was ready to sleep. 

But sleep wasn’t coming. 

Instead on his mind was Donghun’s little smile right before he walked away. The visual memory replaying in front of his eyes like a painful image, over and over and over again. He turned on the bed, changing his position into a more comfortable one. 

Would Donghun come back the same night? Or tomorrow morning, maybe in the afternoon? He was probably going to sleep over at Yun’s place. It was fine, Donghun knew him from college. Junhee could trust that nothing was going to happen to Donghun. 

He turned onto his back, placing the big pillow over his face. 

His mind kept wandering to him, what he was doing right now, how his night was going. The skinny dipping was surely just an excuse to get Donghun to go with him. 

Junhee didn’t blame the guy, after all Donghun was one of the most attractive people Junhee had ever met. He was also one of the sweetest and kindest and most caring people Junhee had ever met. Junhee had also had his fair share of one night stands, and he wasn’t stupid. He was well aware of how nights like this one ended, and he knew Donghun would probably end up in the guy’s bed one way or another. 

Not that there was anything wrong with that, Junhee didn’t mind it at all. But he just couldn’t stop his head from _pounding_.

He sighed, turning onto his side again and laying his cheek back onto the pillow. His heartbeat was going manic, he could feel it in his head. His mind felt like it was spinning and he doubted it was because of all the cocktails he’d drunk. 

He wanted Donghun to have fun and live life fully, especially because they were on their vacation right now. But he didn’t know why his chest felt so empty and why his subconsciousness wouldn’t let him sleep. He didn’t know why he wanted to feel Donghun’s arms around him right now, feel the warmth radiating off of his body, feel the soft huffs coming out of Donghun’s mouth as he slept. 

But Donghun wasn’t here, and Junhee was in no position to have any negative feelings towards that. He was supposed to just want Donghun’s dick, if he was feeling horny and specifically sexually frustrated. But Junhee wasn’t thinking about Donghun’s dick. In fact, it hadn’t crossed his mind once. 

What he was thinking about though was Donghun’s soft laugh whenever Junhee would say something stupid, and the way Donghun would look at him at that moment, like Junhee was the star Donghun took off from the sky and kept for himself like his most precious treasure. 

Junhee’s chest flared up, mind going back to the beach bar. To Donghun’s flushed cheeks and blurry eyes, lazy smile spread across his face as he leaned his head in front of Junhee, gripping his thighs. To Donghun’s warm hand caressing Junhee’s waist and traveling to his stomach as he danced, sending thousands of sparks over Junhee’s skin. 

Those same hands were now probably on another guy, the same warm eyes looking at a face that wasn’t Junhee’s. It should’ve been fine, it was normal. Both Donghun and Junhee were free to do what they wanted, they weren’t tied down to each other. They only fucked for fun, they were close friends who got along well no matter what.

Junhee had never expressed dislike for Donghun going on dates or sleeping with people other than him, and Donghun never mentioned it either. Not that Donghun had done any of that, as far as Junhee was aware. He was pretty sure neither of them had any hookups on the side for the last couple of months, barely having had time to even see each other. They were friends, it was normal. 

But Junhee couldn’t stop thinking about Donghun sharing the bed with a stranger, sharing the loving gentle touches, leaving soft kisses over the body that wasn’t Junhee’s. 

He sat up on the mattress and looked into the darkness of his room. A tear escaped and streamed down his cheek, falling from his chin onto his hand. He quickly wiped it off in shock and laid back down, shutting his eyes and trying to force sleep to come to him. 

He was exhausted, his brain was running a hundred miles per hour and his emotions were in overdrive. 

He didn’t know how long he laid there, maybe an hour, or even two, wide awake, when he heard commotion from the ground floor, the beeping sound of the door being unlocked. There were quiet footsteps on the stairs and Junhee heard Donghun enter a room on the first floor, the room he shared with Yuchan. 

If Junhee’s heart was beating fast before, now it was about to cut oxygen from his brain. He steadied his breathing and tried to rationalize his thoughts, but ended up reaching for his phone and typing out a text. 

_“Had fun?”_

He locked the screen and stared at the dark ceiling, blinking, head blank. 

There was a ring. 

_”You’re not sleeping?”_

Junhee’s head thumped and he bit his lip. _”I heard you come in. So how was it?”_

The response came almost immediately. _”Was fun. Skinny dipped with a bunch of his friends. He took me to his place after. I didn’t expect him  
to actually own a whole house.”_

Junhee locked his phone and bit the inside of his cheek. Donghun said it was fun, so Junhee was glad. He should’ve really been sleeping by now. He should’ve eaten a sandwich and drank a glass of water so he could stop feeling like his chest was going to burst and like his heart was going to pump his entire stomach out of him. 

He sniffled and then another text came in. 

_”I didn’t sleep with him.”_

The words stared at Junhee, black on white, clear and loud, deafening, and he felt a wave of warmth and then cold wash over his entire body like a shock. 

_”Oh… Why not?”_ He felt stupid asking such a question, his brain going haywire. 

_”Couldn’t.”_

Another message almost immediately. _”Go to sleep now, get some rest.”_

Junhee sighed and bit the insides of his lips. He felt lonely, and empty, and distraught by his own racing mind. He just wanted comfort and peace, he wanted to feel relaxed again. He laid there for what felt like an eternity, feeling small on a bed that was too big for him. He typed out another text. 

_”Can you please come?”_

There was no response as Junhee laid curled up in the sheets, the big bed swallowing him. 

He heard a quiet knock on his door a few moments later and then it opened, a dark silhouette of Donghun walking towards his bed. 

Junhee scooted to the side and uncovered himself so he could let Donghun in and Donghun obeyed, laying down on the mattress, arms immediately reaching out for Junhee. He wrapped his arms around Junhee’s back and held him close. 

Junhee felt the same magnetic pull as before as he glued himself to the older’s body, face burying in his chest. The warmth was back, the security of Donghun’s arms was back, Donghun was back, he was here, with Junhee and not anyone else. The bed didn’t seem as big anymore and the weight wasn’t pressing against Junhee’s shoulders anymore, Donghun’s sole presence seeming like the solution. Junhee breathed in and a whimper escaped him, shocking to his own ears as he suddenly started crying, unable to stop himself. 

Donghun moved away quickly, grabbing the side of Junhee’s face with one hand worriedly. “Junhee? Are you okay?! What’s wrong?!”

“I don’t know.” Junhee managed to whisper as more tears stained his cheeks. He sobbed uncontrollably and his thoughts felt scattered to the point where he wasn’t even able to form a single conclusion anymore. 

Donghun flipped them over so that Junhee was laid on his back, Donghun holding himself above him as he looked at the younger’s face with concern. “Are you hurt? What happened?” He asked again. 

“I don’t know, just hold me, please.” Junhee sniffled and Donghun looked like he wanted to cry too, feeling helpless. He put one hand behind Junhee’s head and wrapped the other around the younger’s back, laying back down onto his side with Junhee firmly in his arms. 

They laid like that for a long time, listening to each other’s breathing like a calming melody. Eventually Junhee’s tears stopped falling and he calmed down, embarrassed by his sudden outburst. He was glad his face was already hidden in Donghun’s chest because he wouldn’t be able to look at him in the eye. 

Donghun’s hand never stopped caressing Junhee’s head comfortingly, almost lulling him to sleep. When he felt like Junhee wasn’t going to break into pieces any second again, he moved away to try and look at his face. 

“You okay?” He asked. Junhee nodded, avoiding his eyes. 

Donghun observed his face in the darkness, thumb gently grazing over Junhee’s eyebrow, down to his cheek, over the curvy bridge of his nose, over his soft cupid’s bow. Junhee looked at the gentle look in Donghun’s eyes, eyes that were set on him. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” he whispered, and Donghun’s lips spread into a soft smile. 

Junhee reached his hand and gently touched the side of Donghun’s face, tips of his fingers tracing tender lines over his cheekbone and jaw, thumb pressing against Donghun’s lips.

Compared to earlier, his head was blank. All the thoughts that were occupying his mind evaporated and the only thing he had the room for now was what he was seeing right in that moment. 

His heart was beating so rapidly that he could feel Donghun start rubbing circles against his back as a way to relax him. 

His brain short circuited and his body went into automatic mode, acting on instinct. He moved forward and connected his lips with Donghun’s, softly capturing them in a slow kiss as Donghun let out a gasp of surprise, quickly easing into it after seconds. 

He kissed Junhee back, catching his bottom lip and pecking him again, and again, and again. Junhee opened his mouth just a bit more, enough for their tongues to dance around each other slowly, neither of them fighting for the lead. 

Donghun turned them over so that he was on top of Junhee again, cupping his face between his palms as he continued kissing him as if Junhee was the most precious thing in the world. And maybe to Donghun, he was. 

They kissed hungrily yet slowly, gently like they had all the time in the world. Junhee’s hands trailed up and down the muscles of Donghun’s arms, faintly scratching him and causing goosebumps to arise. Then he moved to Donghun’s strong back, tracing a line from the furthest down his waist he could reach, and up again to the back of the older’s neck, where his fingers threaded into his hair. 

Donghun’s big hands were holding Junhee’s head so gently Junhee wanted to cry at the tenderness. He caught Donghun’s lips between his teeth and softly bit into them before releasing them, placing a kiss first on the top one then on the bottom one. Donghun smiled as Junhee did that, lighting Junhee’s stomach on fire. 

He wrapped his legs around Donghun’s waist and rubbed his crotch against the older’s, and Donghun took the hint. 

That night Donghun prepped Junhee slowly, letting him feel every single touch and every single movement. Letting him absorb every single kiss Donghun placed on his naked, burning body. And Junhee was gone. 

His hands were grabbing for Donghun, unsatisfied until the older was in his arms. When Donghun entered him, it was slow and blissful. They hadn’t slept together in weeks, but that wasn’t the reason why Junhee was seeing stars right now. It was because of all the new emotions Junhee felt as Donghun pushed into him, so carefully and patiently. It was because of the way Donghun kept asking if Junhee was okay, even though they’d fucked like idiots more times than either of them could count, in the worst possible locations and conditions. 

Donghun moved gently, so slowly it was almost painful. After every moan Junhee let out there was a kiss from Donghun, like a soft blanket of comfort chasing all evil away. He was holding Junhee safely in his arms, hands holding the younger’s face, showering him in soft, gentle pecks. He thrusted into him patiently, so that both of them could feel their own hearts beating frantically. 

Junhee felt overwhelmed. He felt everything at once, his chest filling up to the brim in comparison to feeling empty just barely an hour earlier. His bottom lip wobbled in the middle of a kiss and he hiccuped, shutting his eyes before another tear could fall. 

“Shh.” Donghun comforted him, kissing the top of his eyelids. “You’re okay.”

Junhee allowed himself to let out one last whimper of acknowledgement as he held Donghun’s face, placing sweet pecks on every spot he could reach. 

When they were nearing their climax, Donghun sped up his thrusts as Junhee moved his hips in unison. Donghun was reaching every possible nerve ending in Junhee’s body and Junhee felt like he was on fire. He wanted to inhale Donghun, he wanted to never have to let go of him ever again, he wanted to stay like that until the sun rises and the snow falls. 

They came at the same time, moaning into each other’s mouth as Donghun slammed into him one last time, pulling out and collapsing on top of him as they both breathed heavily. 

Donghun never stopped placing kisses over Junhee’s face and neck, trailing down his collar bone and over his arm, reaching his knuckles and tips of his fingers. He showered him in soft pecks, coming back up to a blissed out expression on Junhee’s face as the younger’s eyes fought to open. 

Donghun connected their lips again, pecking Junhee continuously before Junhee finally opened his eyes, lifting his hand to thread his fingers through the older’s soft hair. 

Donghun looked breathtaking at that moment. Junhee wanted to cry just at the sight alone. When he touched the side of Donghun’s face, the older turned his head and kissed Junhee’s palm. 

“I…” Junhee started, voice barely a whisper. Donghun’s eyes locked with his and Junhee could see he had his unwavering attention. “I didn’t want you to sleep with him.”

Donghun’s face softened and Junhee thought the older would turn into molten lava.

He pushed Junhee’s hair away from his face sweetly and took in the younger’s pure, raw beauty. “I know baby.”

Donghun’s voice was so warm and gentle and caring, Junhee felt the emotion bubbling up in his chest again and he had to bite the inside of his lips again to stop them from quivering. 

“Don’t cry anymore, I’m staying here, okay? I’m with you.” Donghun hummed and Junhee nodded, holding Donghun as close as humanly possible. 

Eventually Donghun got up to clean them up with wet tissues, which was difficult because Junhee was too stubborn to let go of him. When he was done he got back into the bed, Junhee scurrying to him like a small, tiny child. It made Donghun’s chest clench, he couldn’t believe just how much he wanted to hold Junhee and protect him from the world. 

He hugged him tight and Junhee intertwined their legs together, closing up any existing distance between them. Junhee felt safe and whole in Donghun’s arms. He was relishing the warmth and attention Donghun was giving him. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to let go of him, to survive without the feeling of Donghun’s soft lips against his skin. 

Donghun continued kissing Junhee’s forehead and caressing his back until the younger’s breaths evened out and quieted down, until Junhee finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

He was in deep firm sleep as Donghun watched his beautiful, peaceful face. He trailed a thumb across Junhee’s cheek, over the curved bridge of his nose, over his lips, hugging him tighter. Junhee was using Donghun’s bicep as a pillow and he looked so comfortable and content that Donghun couldn’t get enough of it. He landed a few more kisses on Junhee’s forehead and then leaned his cheek on top of the younger’s head, ready to hold him throughout the entire night, and hopefully many more nights to come. 

When Junhee opened his eyes in the morning, he was met with the most beautiful view he’d ever seen. Donghun was just a few inches away from his face, sleeping soundly, hair ruffled over his face and the pillow they were sharing. His lips were slightly parted and pouty and Junhee wanted to touch them. 

So he brought his own lips against Donghun’s gently, pecking him and laying back down on the pillow with a smile spreading across his face. 

His whole body was aching and he assumed it was because of the insane day he had gone through yesterday. All the walking and hiking and dancing and… 

Heat flushed over his face as embarrassment smacked him like a truck. He completely fell apart in front of Donghun’s eyes yesterday, wasn’t able to hold himself together. Donghun comforted him, of course he did, and it was all Junhee needed to calm his heart. 

Then they slept together, and Junhee’s chest contracted as he rewinded it in his head. The soft, affective touches, all the kisses Donghun showered him in, all the feelings shooting and pooling up in Junhee’s gut and being pumped out through his veins across his entire body making him want to explode. 

He had fallen asleep in Donghun’s arms and dreams came to him easily, like he never had one bad thought bothering him. He had felt so safe, so taken care of, so warm. 

He squeezed his arms around Donghun and glued himself to the older’s body, careful not to wake him. But apparently he failed, because he felt a tender kiss on top of his head, Donghun’s arms squeezing around him in return. 

“Good morning, little rascal.” Donghun threw his leg over Junhee’s and trapped him closer, combing through Junhee’s wild bed hair unsuccessfully. 

Junhee lifted his head and pouted. “I’m not a rascal.” 

Donghun cooed at him. Junhee’s face was sleepy and bloated, and so adorably irresistible. “Stop pouting or I’ll have to eat you.”

“Bon appetit.” Junhee smiled. Donghun leaned in and kissed Junhee’s cheek, catching him off guard. 

“I’m sorry… about yesterday.”’Junhee whispered and avoided Donghun’s eyes. 

Donghun pursed out his lower lip. “What are you apologizing for?”

Junhee caught his own lip between his teeth. “For the way I acted… I don’t know. I’m embarrassed. I don’t know why I suddenly cried like that. And I had no right to tell you that I didn’t want you to sleep with someone.”

Donghun frowned, hand coming up to Junhee’s face. “You didn’t forbid me from sleeping with anyone. You’re allowed to have feelings about it, though. They’re valid.” He stared deep into Junhee’s eyes as he talked. “I didn’t sleep with him because I couldn’t do it. Not that I really wanted to either, I was just a bit confused at first.”

Junhee pouted again. “Confused about what?”

Donghun took a deep breath as he continued drawing patterns over Junhee’s cheekbone with the side of his thumb. “I think you’ll know eventually.”

Junhee frowned. “Why’s everyone being cryptic with me lately?”

Donghun chuckled. “You’re a real piece of work, Park Junhee. Did you know that? I’m going crazy.” He turned his head to see the sun shining brightly through the open window. “We should get out of bed.”

Junhee squeezed his arms around Donghun quickly before the older could move. “No!” He glued himself to him again. “Not yet, please. I’m tired.”

Donghun laughed loudly, leaning his chin on top of Junhee’s head. “You’re tired even though you woke up barely ten minutes ago? You really are a baby.”

“I like when you take care of me.” Junhee mumbled against Donghun’s chest and hoped that it came out too muffled for the older to understand. He didn’t get a response, just Donghun’s hand playing with the hair at the back of his head gently. 

Donghun searched around the bed and found Junhee’s phone and Junhee adjusted so that he could see what the older was doing, but to still be able to stay cuddled up to him. 

Donghun swiped to the right and opened the camera, flipping it to the front view as Junhee saw himself squished against Donghun’s chest, hair looking like a bird’s nest. 

He let out a chuckle and Donghun’s lips spread into a smile, snapping the picture. He then leaned his cheek on top of Junhee’s head and Junhee closed his eyes, Donghun snapping another picture. 

When Junhee opened his eyes again Donghun was going through the photo gallery, looking at the pictures Junhee took yesterday in the park. After seemingly being satisfied with the way they turned out, Donghun scrolled further through the gallery and Junhee’s eyes widened. 

“Stop, give me the phone.” He reached forward but Donghun pushed his hand back down. “Donghun, don’t look through that.”

“I’m trying to find something.” Donghun laughed lightly, continuing the scrolling. 

Finally, he stopped at the picture Junhee was afraid would come up, and clicked it open. 

There was Donghun, sleeping in Junhee’s white sheets, golden chest glowing in the morning sunlight, shiny hair spread over the bright pillowcase. It was the photo Junhee took after they slept together in his apartment, unable to resist Donghun’s beauty. It was a picture Junhee may or may not have stared at way too often. 

His breath caught in his throat as his face reddened. “I… this…”

“I saw it already.” Donghun smiled. 

Junhee moved his head so fast he almost got whiplash. “Huh?”

“I saw it at the airport when I wanted to play games on your phone. I clicked on the wrong thing and this opened.” Donghun explained softly, threading through Junhee’s hair so comfortingly that Junhee couldn’t feel anxious even if he tried. “There was also the video you took of me with Ppuppu and Lion, but I’d been aware of that one.”

“Do you want me to delete it?” Junhee whispered, still not looking at Donghun’s eyes. 

“If you let me take pictures of you, you can keep it.” Donghun chuckled. Junhee could tell he wasn’t bothered by it a single bit. 

“It’s just, I couldn’t resist. You looked like a greek god from a painting.” Junhee frowned and it made Donghun laugh. 

“Greek god, huh? That’s some really big standard you’re setting me up to.” He closed the photo and scrolled back down, finding the video Junhee took when they were walking to the beach.

There was Donghun making funny faces into the camera with Junhee’s loud, high pitched laughter taking up the entirety of the video’s audio. When Donghun picked Junhee up and started running towards the water, the phone was transferred into Byeongkwan’s hands who focused the camera on the two idiots running into the water and laughing. 

_”Junhee’s going to kill him for that.”_ Sehyoon said in the video, somewhere behind Byeongkwan as the screen showed Donghun throwing Junhee into the water.

 _”Are you kidding? He’s too in love. Donghun can practically do anything at this point and Junhee will swoon.”_ Byeongkwan laughed and the video stopped. 

Junhee thought his face was going to fall off from how hot he was suddenly feeling, probably redder than a cherry. He’d never seen the video until now, having completely forgotten they even took it from how busy they’d been. He wasn’t expecting to hear his friend say that, to say loud and clear that Junhee was in love. 

He heard his heart thump all the way to his ears and felt cold sweat cover his body, freezing in Donghun’s arms. He had never let himself think about Donghun in that way, had never even thought about being in love. But for some reason hearing his friend actually say it made Junhee feel sick to his stomach. 

Donghun must’ve felt Junhee going tense because he quickly locked the phone and placed it on the mattress, letting out a loud yawn and stretching his arms that were still around the younger. “Not gonna lie, this was the best rest I’ve gotten in weeks.” 

Junhee knew Donghun was just giving him time to process things in his own time and he was grateful, because currently his mind was too entangled to  
come to any type of conclusion. 

He decided to take a shower and eat first and foremost, and then deal with his own heart later. He looked up at Donghun’s face just to see the older’s eyes already sweetly set on him. 

“That’s because you slept with me.” He joked in a pout. “Me and my amazing ass.” He added and looked at Donghun with puppy eyes, making the older’s face morph into surprise. 

“You and your bratty ass.” Donghun flipped them over so that Junhee was under him again, hands on the mattress on either side of Junhee’s head. The sheets tangled between their legs so he threw them to the side, making the younger chuckle. 

Junhee looked at him and realized Donghun was still fully naked from the night before, as was Junhee. He looked at the toned golden chest and contracted abs as Donghun held himself above him. He couldn’t help but place his hand on Donghun’s bare waist, moving it further until he cupped his firm ass. 

Donghun smirked and lifted an eyebrow at Junhee, but Junhee couldn’t control his facial expression anymore. He looked like he entered a dazed state of mind, eyes unable to focus as they just roamed over any naked part of Donghun’s skin they could reach. 

Then he squeezed Donghun’s ass through his fingers and tried to push the older’s hips downwards onto himself. 

Donghun let out a chuckle and lowered his lips against Junhee’s jaw. “Sometime we’re going to have to get out of bed.”

Junhee let out a gasp at the feeling of Donghun’s breath against his neck. He almost whined. “Good thing that time isn’t now.”

He felt Donghun’s lips spread into a smile against his skin as Donghun teased him by grinding upwards once, rubbing himself against Junhee’s length. Junhee spluttered as his nails dug into the flesh of Donghun’s ass, lifting his hips up into Donghun’s. 

“Hyung, wake up already, there’s breakfast downstairs—“ Junhee heard Yuchan saying as he swung the door open. 

Yuchan shrilled bloody murder at the sight in front of him as Junhee threw Donghun off of himself and scrambled to grab the sheets, covering as much of them as he managed. 

“Yuchan, you ever heard of knocking?” Donghun yelled instinctively as Junhee pulled the sheets over his head. 

“What the— Why the— Why— Why would— Why wouldn’t you lock the door?!” Yuchan’s face looked scandalized, terror visible in his eyes as he struggled to form a sentence. “Why are you naked?! Why— Why did I have to see this?!”

“Yuchan, please get out.” Junhee said quietly from under the sheet, feeling like the earth was going to swallow him whole. 

“Hyung, I thought you were still with your friend from yesterday?! When did you come back?” Yuchan was still yelling out of shock, spitting words out like he was in a rap battle. “Why are— God… Why are you naked on top of Junhee?! Oh God… Why did I have to be the one to witness this?!”

“Channie, I know you’ve been scarred, but please get out of the room. I don’t think staying here looking at us is helping you. We’ll be down there in a few minutes.” Donghun said calmly but Junhee could hear the slight amusement in his voice. 

“Okay, yeah, I— I think I’m gonna go for a walk. To Europe.” Yuchan whined and Junhee heard the door close, letting out a sigh. 

He slowly peeked out from under the sheets at the sly smile playing on Donghun’s lips. 

“It’s not funny!” He smacked his knee. “He’s going to disown me.”

Donghun chuckled. “They know we’ve been sleeping together.”

Junhee’s face reddened. “I know that, they’re not stupid. But Yuchan—“

“That’s your fault. You’re the one grabbing my ass and getting horny first thing in the morning.” Donghun leaned over and connected their lips and Junhee felt butterflies erupt in his stomach at the action. 

He wanted Donghun’s lips to never leave his own, he wanted to taste him and devour him and feel him whole until the entire space in Junhee’s head was filled with only Donghun. 

He kissed him back when Donghun wanted to pull away, wrapping his arms behind the older’s neck and sucking in his lower lip. Donghun succumbed, as he always did, and leaned into Junhee, prolonging their kiss. 

Junhee seemed to be getting hungrier, the greed for Donghun’s touch and warmth and attention growing an immeasurable amount, holding him as close as he could, gasping into Donghun’s mouth because of the overwhelming burning feeling in his chest. 

Donghun kissed him back with just as much passion, hand resting against his cheek when he finally broke the kiss and connected their foreheads together, holding Junhee’s head in place because the younger tried to kiss him again. 

“Junhee. We need. To eat.” Donghun looked deep into Junhee’s eyes. 

Junhee bit his lip. “But I want—“

“Baby.” Donghun interrupted him and Junhee’s heart fell into his heels. His words caught in his throat and his ears started ringing as Donghun continued. “You have me for the rest of the vacation. We need to eat some food now, okay?”

Junhee nodded stupidly, at a loss for words, and Donghun allowed himself to peck the younger’s cheek again quickly before leaning away, before Junhee could change his mind. 

They quickly took a shower to clean themselves from the night before, then got dressed and slowly walked downstairs to where their friends were eating breakfast. 

Junhee walked behind Donghun and he was aware of how crimson red his face was, already afraid of their friends’ comments. 

They entered the kitchen to see Byeongkwan and Sehyoon eating pancakes with jam, giggling to each other. Yuchan was sat on a chair with his head leaned back, earphones in his ears blasting music loudly. 

When they got to the table Byeongkwan lifted his head up and smirked at them, enough to make Junhee want to turn away immediately and go back upstairs into his room. 

“Well, good morning.” Byeongkwan sang and leaned back in his chair. “Had a fun night I hear?”

Junhee stared holes in the floor as Donghun laughed. 

“Could ask you the same. These walls aren’t soundproof, you know.” Donghun took a seat opposite of Sehyoon, pulling out a chair for Junhee. 

Sehyoon coughed on his pancake and stood up to get a glass of water. 

Byeongkwan mused, grinning. “Oh, I had a fantastic night. But this is about you, not me.” He glanced at Junhee, who wanted to erase himself from existence. 

“What do you want to hear, Kwannie? Yeah, Yuchan walked in on Donghun butt naked on top of me. Are you happy?” He blabbered without looking into Byeongkwan’s eyes, instead leaning his chin on his knee and scrunching up his nose. 

Donghun cackled and patted the back of Junhee’s head comfortingly, making the younger naturally lean into him. 

Byeongkwan’s face softened and he watched them for a few seconds as Sehyoon sat back down next to him. “I’m really glad you two have finally worked it out, though.”

Junhee looked at him and Donghun quickly shook his head to his right, making Byeongkwan’s lips form an _o_. Junhee felt his stomach twist and his head start to pound louder, all the thoughts swarming inside it making him want to shut off. 

Sehyoon placed a plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table loudly. “Why don’t you finally eat breakfast?” He asked and the weight fell from Junhee’s shoulders, the mention of food clearing his mind. 

They decided to go to a large waterpark that day, packing up all the things needed. They made sandwiches and brought extra water bottles, shampoo, towels and change of clothes. 

Junhee was excited to try out all the water rides and games that the park had to offer. 

They got there a bit later than expected because of the traffic, paid the entrance ticket and got into the changing rooms to get into their swimming pants. Junhee quickly shoved his clothes into his backpack and almost ran outside where his friends were already waiting for him. 

Donghun was stood to the right with a bright smile on his face and a hand extended towards Junhee, shining brighter than the sun above their heads. Junhee walked to him almost in a trance and took his hand as they started walking to the grass area where people left their towels and bags. 

Their friends kept their comments to themselves, or maybe they were just too focused on the big water slides in front of them, either way Junhee was glad. 

They spent most of the day running around, climbing the stairs to get to the best water rides together. Junhee mostly rode with Yuchan, both of them screaming their lungs out on every ride like children. 

When they got out of the pool after the steepest ride, Donghun and Sehyoon were sitting by the edge with their legs in the water, laughing at them. They said they could hear them screaming all the way from the top, but Junhee didn’t care. Everyone screamed in waterparks, and he was having the time of his life. 

After a few hours of running around, going on rides, being forcefully dragged back by Donghun so he could slap sunscreen over Junhee’s back and shoulders, running back to the rides and swimming some more, Junhee finally felt his stomach grumble. 

He’d lost Yuchan on one of the rides about ten minutes ago, having told him he’d go on the ride below Yuchan’s and they were supposed to meet down by the pool. It seemed like Yuchan was still waiting in line so Junhee swam to the edge of the pool where the rest of his friends were talking. 

“Hey, siren. Done with rides?” Donghun waved at him from the edge of the pool, basking in the sunshine. Sehyoon sat next to him, with Byeongkwan inside the pool in between Sehyoon’s knees, using him to lean on as he floated. 

“I’m hungry.” Junhee said as he leaned his chin on the edge of the pool, next to Donghun’s thigh. 

“We were just talking about it. We should go grab something to eat.” Sehyoon was squinting, unable to look at Junhee properly because of the sun. 

“Let’s wait for Channie to get off the ride and we can go.” Junhee said and swam towards Byeongkwan, grabbing his ankle that was afloat as Byeongkwan gasped. 

“Don’t dare.” He said threateningly but Junhee just giggled, pulling Byeongkwan forward as the younger was automatically submerged under water. 

Junhee laughed loudly and clapped as Byeongkwan got back up, launching towards him. Junhee bolted, trying to swim away but Byeongkwan caught him by his arm, swinging him backwards and wrapping his ankles around Junhee’s legs. He pulled Junhee’s ankles towards the back so Junhee would lose footing and go under. 

When Junhee resurfaced again Byeongkwan was laughing, a proud expression over his face. 

“Okay, it’s on.” Junhee chuckled and went after the younger again, jumping on Byeongkwan’s back and wrapping his legs around his waist, trying to get Byeongkwan to fall backwards into the water. 

But instead, Byeongkwan carried him all the way to the edge of the pool where Donghun was sat and turned around. Junhee felt big hands wrapping around his torso and holding him tight by the chest as Byeongkwan escaped from his grip, Junhee realizing he was now sat in between Donghun’s legs. 

“I know you can’t help it but you’re being insanely loud.” Donghun whispered in Junhee’s ear and Junhee felt his heartbeat speed up. 

He turned his head towards Donghun’s face and stopped breathing when he realized their faces were barely a few inches apart, Donghun’s lips spreading into a stunning smile. 

Junhee swore he had a good comeback to whatever Donghun said but the words evaporated from his mind as he stared at the beautiful crescents of Donghun’s smiling eyes. His hair was wet and slicked back and it enhanced the pure beauty of his face and Junhee was in awe all over again. He started leaning in but Donghun moved his hands from his chest to his waist, squeezing lightly just to bring Junhee back into reality. 

He blinked a few times and moved away from Donghun just enough to realize Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were staring at them like they were watching a climax of a movie. As soon as Junhee looked at them Byeongkwan scratched his head and jumped out of the pool, pretending like he was looking for Yuchan. 

Junhee shook his head. He kept getting lost in Donghun no matter where he was and he had to get a hold of himself. 

Donghun leaned his chin on Junhee’s shoulder from behind him, squeezing him in a hug. 

Not long after that Yuchan finally showed up and they were ready to eat. They went to the food place at the water park, ordered some pizzas and hotdogs and then took it to their towels to make a nice picnic. They ate and had fun talking, playing some music on the bluetooth speaker, not too loud so as to not disturb other people around them. They laid down afterwards for the food to settle a bit and Junhee took the chance to play on his phone. 

Byeongkwan took a nap and Yuchan, Sehyoon and Donghun played a card game that Yuchan remembered to bring along. Later they got back into the pool and Junhee actually swam a bit before dragging Donghun to go on a double ride with him, making all of his friends join them later and race who slides down faster. 

When the sun started going down and it got dark outside, the staff started closing down the rides and informed them that they should slowly transfer inside if they wanted to stay. They gathered their things and found unoccupied plastic deck chairs inside by the pool. 

Most of the people had already gone home, mainly families with children or just anyone who was there purely for the rides. Junhee was actually looking forward to the night time because the park inside had a lot of in-pool lights with the big ceiling lights dimmed down, and a jacuzzi with massage jets. It sounded like a perfect relaxation idea after the entire day of wildness. 

Byeongkwan noticed a pool with thermal water and was too excited to dip in it, begging Sehyoon to go with him. Needless to say, Sehyoon agreed without thinking. Yuchan and Donghun found the olympic pool and decided to go for a good long swim, leaving Junhee alone to enjoy his hot tub massage. 

He walked towards the small jacuzzi up on a heightened area, above the other pools and slowly got into the hot water, immediately feeling his muscles relaxing. There were barely fifteen people inside the entire park at that point and no one was in the jacuzzi, so Junhee had the chance to fully relax on his own. 

He got comfortable on the seat to his left and enjoyed the massage, adjusting when needed as he leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes. He could feel the knots in his nerve ends loosen, could feel the tension going away as he got drowsy. 

He drifted off for a while, which was definitely a bad idea being in a pool, until he felt a gentle touch on his cheek, pulling him out of his stupor. 

“Tired?” Donghun asked with a gentle smile across his lips as Junhee opened his eyes slowly. Donghun stood over him inside the hot tub, the water up to his waist. 

“This feels really relaxing.” Junhee mumbled and turned his cheek towards Donghun’s hand. “Come here.” He reached forward and placed his palms on the older’s hips, pulling him to sit down next to Junhee. 

Donghun listened, settling next to him and Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun’s upper arm, leaning fully into the older. He felt Donghun’s hand on his knee, slowly dragging upwards but stopping on the softest part of Junhee’s thigh. 

Junhee felt sparks in his gut and like he wanted to scream. He didn’t know where all these feelings came from, he didn’t know how he was suddenly so dependent on Donghun, why he was constantly seeking out for his touch and affection. It was like a magnet, his mind and body kept being pulled towards him and frankly, he had no energy nor will to stop them. He didn’t feel any shame or embarrassment or the need to hide, all he felt was the need for Donghun. 

“Where’s Channie?” he whispered, shifting his hips closer to the older’s. 

“He’s taking a shower in the changing rooms with the guys. It’s getting late so they told me to come get you.” Donghun explained in a soft voice and Junhee wanted to put his hand on his face and squeeze his cheeks. 

“Already?” He pouted and earned a squeeze on his thigh from the other. It sent shivers over his entire body and Junhee moved from his spot, placing his leg over Donghun’s and sitting in the older’s lap, connecting their foreheads together. 

His arms wrapped around Donghun’s head and Donghun’s palms were resting on top of his thighs, slowly trailing upwards under the hem of Junhee’s swimming pants. 

“They probably have cameras here.” Donghun smiled, looking into Junhee’s eyes as Junhee already moved his hips upwards, seeking fraction against Donghun’s length. 

“Then they’ll be happy to finally see something interesting.” Junhee kissed the corner of Donghun’s mouth and Donghun cursed under his breath. 

“How do you… Just say things like that sometimes?” He pulled Junhee’s hips closer. “It’s so hot, I hate it.”

Junhee giggled and nuzzled his nose in the side of Donghun’s neck, tickling the other side gently with his fingers as he rolled his hips again. Donghun hissed and Junhee could feel him getting hard, himself not being any different. 

He trailed kisses from Donghun’s collarbone up his neck and to his jaw, licking teasingly with his tongue. Donghun’s grip on his thighs hardened as the older moved one hand backwards, big enough to cup Junhee’s entire ass and causing Junhee to let out a low moan in Donghun’s ear. 

Junhee was almost seeing stars at anything Donghun did to him, he was so ready for him, ready to do anything, ready to say anything Donghun wanted if it meant that he would stay in Junhee’s arms. 

“Junhee… We’re not doing this here.” Donghun then shattered all of his plans as he gently pushed Junhee’s chest away. He could see the immediate hurt on Junhee’s face so he compensated by pulling him into a sweet kiss, making the younger immediately melt in his lap as his soft lips kissed the hungry ones. 

“I’m sorry—“ Junhee started, pressing his cheek against Donghun’s. “I don’t know why I’m acting like this. I’m just causing you nerves and embarrassment.”

Donghun moved his head away to be able to take a better look at Junhee’s face. He was frowning. “Why are you saying that? If I was embarrassed of you, I wouldn’t be all over you all the time.”

Junhee felt a giggle escape him at Donghun’s words, butterflies in his stomach going crazy. “But it’s me who’s all over you.”

Donghun leaned in to kiss Junhee’s cheekbone. “Baby, you can be over me or under me, I couldn’t care less.”

Junhee’s eyes widened and he didn’t think Donghun’s dirty talk would affect him as much as it did. He adjusted his hips because of the tight discomfort in his pants and glared at the older. “You keep saying that on purpose. You’re aware of how it makes me feel.”

Donghun bit the inside of his lips as he tried to stop a smile from spreading across his face. “What do I keep saying?”

Junhee pursed his lips out. “You know very well what I’m talking about.”

“Baby?” Donghun said again and Junhee’s jaw locked. He squeezed his knees on either side of Donghun’s hips. 

“Do you not like it? Should I stop calling you that, then?” Donghun sounded amused at the way Junhee was reacting. The devil. 

Junhee huffed and stood up, making his way out of the jacuzzi with a very obvious hard on. “You said we have to go, right?”

Donghun let out a laugh and followed behind him as they grabbed their things and went to take a shower. 

Their friends were already waiting for them at the reception once they finally walked out. Yuchan complained and asked what was taking them so long, but before Junhee could even open his mouth, the younger shook his head and said nevermind. 

Junhee felt bad for probably traumatizing his best friend for life. 

They got into the car and Sehyoon drove home. Junhee didn’t know why him and Donghun switched places, but he didn’t mind, having been glued to Donghun’s arm ever since they stepped foot out the door of the waterpark. 

Yuchan, Donghun and him sat in the back while Byeongkwan called the shotgun. Yuchan didn’t feel like arguing for the front seat because he was pretty tired, but it was understandable considering how much they’d run and swam all day. Junhee got in first, scooting to the door, Donghun squished in the middle between him and Yuchan. 

It was night outside already and the silence in the car made Junhee drowsy so he leaned his cheek on Donghun’s shoulder, reaching for the older’s hand on his lap so he could play with his fingers. Donghun allowed it, relaxing his hands and letting Junhee turn them around, bend his fingers gently and feel how long Donghun’s nails were. He then spread Donghun’s fingers straight and placed his hand against it to compare. The length of Donghun’s fingers was significantly longer than Junhee’s short ones, making him stare at the sight with a blush on his cheeks. 

Once Sehyoon finally parked the car in front of their airbnb, they hopped out and realized Yuchan was fast asleep. Sehyoon picked him up as the youngest wrapped his long arms around his shoulders, leaning his head on Sehyoon’s warm chest as he mumbled something inaudible and made his friends chuckle. 

Byeongkwan glued himself to Junhee’s side with his eyes half closed, Junhee having to almost carry him up the stairs into the house. He wrapped his arms around the younger and dragged them both towards his room, plopping Byeongkwan on the bed. 

Byeongkwan frowned and sat up, hands falling on the mattress between his thighs as he whined. 

“Stop whining, you big baby. Your boyfriend is gonna be here in a second.” Junhee laughed and jumped into Byeongkwan’s lap, tackling him down. 

“But we all said we would watch a movie together. I’m too tired to keep my eyes open.” Byeongkwan mumbled into Junhee’s shoulder, Junhee’s body squashing him. 

“We’re all tired, Yuchan is out cold. We can watch it tomorrow and buy some nice snacks.” Junhee patted his friend’s hair and Byeongkwan nodded, closing his eyes. 

When Sehyoon walked into the room and saw them cuddling, (more like Byeongkwan being clamped), he giggled and got onto the bed next to them, pulling them both into a warm hug. Junhee’s head was under Sehyoon’s chin and he was holding Byeongkwan in his embrace, Sehyoon’s arms big enough to engulf both of them safely. 

It was warm and comfortable and loving and he could’ve fallen asleep right there contently, but Junhee missed the kisses on his forehead. And he missed safe hands holding his back and playing with his hair as he drifted off. 

He hmpfed and let out a loud sigh, wiggling out of the bear hug while trying to not disturb the already asleep Byeongkwan. 

“Junhee… Why…” Sehyoon whined quietly as Junhee managed to stand up from the bed, ending up disrupting both of his friends. 

“I’m going to sleep.” Junhee whispered apologetically. 

“Well so are we.” Sehyoon mumbled, peeking at him. 

Junhee scratched above his elbow and bit his lip. “I’m… going to my room. Good night, Sehni.”

Sehyoon blinked at him a few times before his lips spread into a small smile. “Good night. Have fun, don’t be too loud.”

Junhee gasped and grabbed a shirt that was laying on the table, throwing it at Sehyoon. “Shut up. You’re the one to talk.”

Sehyoon was giggling and pulling Byeongkwan into his arms when Junhee closed the door behind him, tiptoeing upstairs to his room. He slowed down on the first floor and focused his hearing towards the bedroom door, trying to see if Donghun was still awake. When he didn’t hear much, he continued to his room on the highest floor. 

He jumped on his bed after brushing his teeth and face, and immediately grabbed his phone, typing out a text. 

_“You said I had you for the entire vacation (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞”_ He sent, adding the emoji for the dramatic effect. 

Donghun must’ve been tired too. They all were, seeing as Yuchan of all people fell asleep before they even reached the house. He suddenly felt like someone’s clingy, suffocating boyfriend, so he added another text. 

_“I’m just kidding, haha. Good night, sleep well!”_

A wave of embarrassment washed over him as he took in a big breath. He was seriously acting ridiculous. He’d never been going to sleep expecting Donghun to be there with him, subconsciously imagining going to sleep in the other's arms. He was getting spoiled out of the goodness of Donghun’s heart and he needed to get smacked across the face with a sense of reality. 

A beep on his phone signaled a new message. 

_”Be right there.”_

Junhee’s heart made a weird sound in his chest as he read the words, squirming under the covers as he waited impatiently like a child on Christmas Eve. 

Donghun walked inside just a few minutes after, immediately getting on the bed, smelling like fresh laundry detergent and sweet deodorant. Junhee glued his face to Donghun’s shirt like a dog, enjoying the wonderful smell as Donghun pulled him closer. 

“I had to do my hygiene first.” He said, a smile in his voice. 

“I thought you just went to sleep without seeing me.” Junhee mumbled. “Which— which would be fine. I don’t have a problem with that. You’re not required to tell me what you’re doing, don’t get me wrong.”

Donghun laughed heartily. “I promised you had me for the entire vacation, right?”

For some reason that made Junhee’s chest bloom, a smile involuntarily spreading wide across his face. “I…” He started, but caught his breath. He wasn’t sure what he was about to say, his mouth having moved on its own. He looked up at Donghun’s face to see the older looking expectantly at him. 

“Thank you… for coming.” He whispered. “I… I sleep much better next to you.”

Donghun patted the hair away from Junhee’s face and placed three slow kisses on his forehead, making the younger’s eyes shutter closed instinctively. “You don’t have to thank me for something I wanted to do on my own. Sleep now, you need rest after all that insanity today.”

Junhee hummed and melted in Donghun’s hold. “Good night, Hun.”

“Good night baby.” Donghun kissed his cheekbone and the tip of his nose, rubbing circles across his back and basically lulling Junhee into a sweet slumber. 

Junhee distantly realized this was the first time he wanted Donghun in his bed, purely because he wanted to be in Donghun’s arms throughout the night, to feel the soft lips all over his face as he drifted off to sleep. It was the first time he wanted Donghun to be here and didn’t even think about sex. But that was something Junhee would have to deal with tomorrow. 

A gentle rise and fall of the chest made Junhee’s eyes open. The room was bright, the sunlight lighting it up through the open window. Junhee realized he was sprawled over Donghun’s entire body, laying on top of him with his head on the older’s chest. He lifted his head up and saw Donghun’s small smile. 

He felt warm and content, and seeing the older’s lips spread across a row of beautiful straight teeth made Junhee smile right back. Donghun’s eyes were almost closed, still puffy from sleep and his skin looked smooth and soft. Junhee wanted to kiss every inch of his face. 

“Hey.” Donghun said, thumb tracing patterns over the muscle on Junhee’s shoulder. 

Junhee propped his chin on his hands on top of Donghun’s chest. “Hi.” He blushed as he realized Donghun had been awake, but hadn’t moved even though Junhee was literally trapping him under himself. 

“You been awake for long?” Junhee asked, turning his head so his cheek was squished against Donghun’s chest again, wrapping his fingers under the older’s back so he could squeeze him in a hug. 

Donghun let out a huff at Junhee’s tight embrace and laughed. “About five minutes. You’re so innocent when you’re asleep. It’s cute.” He placed a palm on Junhee’s other cheek and gently patted it. 

“It’s because you can’t resist me.” Junhee joked, closing his eyes again. 

“No, it’s because you don’t talk.” Donghun chuckled at Junhee’s offended gasp and gently pulled at the younger’s hair. “Come on, let’s join the others downstairs.”

“Not yet.” Junhee squeezed Donghun harder as he kept drifting off atop of his chest. 

“Junhee, I’m hungry. Let’s get up.” Donghun tried tickling Junhee’s ribs and Junhee turned his head, biting in the soft muscle of Donghun’s chest. Donghun gasped and grabbed both sides of Junhee’s face as the younger smirked. 

“I see you’re hungry too.” Donghun was frowning as he touched Junhee’s lips, going past them and pressing his thumb onto the younger’s canines. Junhee closed his jaw and gently bit Donghun’s finger, tracing his tongue over the fingertip. 

Junhee was losing himself in the sight of Donghun like that, under him, hair ruffled and body cozy and warm, his finger in Junhee’s mouth, eyes hooded. If he looked at him like that for any longer he probably wouldn’t be getting out of the room at all that day. 

He sat up on Donghun’s lap and did his best to ignore Donghun’s crotch right under his ass. “I’m starving.” He flashed a smile and flipped one leg over Donghun so he could get up, purposely rubbing his butt against Donghun.

He got off the bed and turned around just to be met with a glare. 

“What?” He giggled, combing through his hair with his fingers. 

Donghun scoffed and leaned his head backwards, closing his eyes. “Park Junhee…”

Junhee laughed and grabbed Donghun’s arm, pulling him off the bed so they could go get ready for breakfast. 

Later that day they decided to go to the big supermarket nearby to buy food and snacks for their movie night. Originally they planned to watch movies in the living room of their guesthouse, but then Yuchan found an event online for an open cinema near the beach. 

That sounded way more inviting, being under the clear night sky in the fresh air, sitting on the grass and eating snacks while watching the movie on a huge screen. Junhee was excited. 

They parked in front of the mall and walked inside, the younger trio immediately going to the snack aisle, Donghun and Sehyoon following behind them with a shopping cart. 

Byeongkwan grabbed two bags of chili chips and threw them in the cart while Junhee looked at the candy on the shelf. 

“Hey, look what I found!” Yuchan yelled excitedly from the other side of the aisle, holding up a water gun. He jogged to Junhee quickly. 

“Nice, now put it back.” Junhee laughed and watched as Yuchan frowned. 

“I’m gonna buy it just to shoot water at you when you’re being a jerk.” Yuchan poked Junhee in the ribs with the front of the water gun. 

Donghun rolled the shopping cart next to them, elbows leaning on the handle as a big smile warmed his face. 

“Did you just call me a jerk?” Junhee raised his eyebrows and put the bag of candy he was inspecting back on the shelf. 

Yuchan giggled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come here, let’s have a chat.” Junhee reached for Yuchan and Yuchan bolted, running out of the aisle as Junhee went after him, both of them screeching and laughing, causing racket louder than appropriate. 

Junhee caught him at the dairy section, hooked his arm around the younger’s neck and dragged him back to their friends in a bent position, rubbing his knuckles on the top of Yuchan’s head.

Sehyoon let out a snort and shook his head, praying no employee would approach them and kick them out. Donghun was giggling to himself while he watched the scene in front of him. 

“Let go of me! Hyung!” Yuchan squealed, hooking his arm around Junhee’s knee and trying to pull his leg. 

“Say you’re sorry and that you’ll buy me a beer. Then I’ll let go.” Junhee was smiling so big he thought his face would burst. 

“Why do I have to buy you a beer? Just let go—“ Yuchan pulled Junhee’s leg again unsuccessfully. “Donghun hyung, help me!”

Junhee looked straight to see Donghun abandoning his cart and walking over to them. He shook his head to tell him no but Donghun just smirked, grabbing Junhee’s arms. Yuchan pulled Junhee’s thigh again and Junhee lost footing, swinging forwards and knocking Donghun over, both of them landing on the floor with a loud thump. 

Yuchan was the only one left standing as he bent over laughing, pointing a finger at them like a child. Junhee’s hair fell over his eyes as he looked at Donghun who was still sat on his butt, eyes squeezed into crescents, two rows of straight teeth on full display as he laughed hard, little squeaks escaping his throat. His cheeks were lifted and his face was glowing, and he just looked _so_ happy.

He squeezed Junhee’s thigh. “Are you okay?” His voice was smooth and beautiful through laughter as he leaned over to move Junhee’s bangs away from his face. His hand was warm and big on the younger’s skin, his eyes affectionate while looking into Junhee’s. 

Something in Junhee thumped and deafened his hearing. There was ringing in his head and he was taking a while to register Donghun’s words. He found himself just blankly staring at the man in front of him as all the feelings just flooded over him, hitting him at once. 

He realized in that moment that all these feelings weren’t new, or shocking, they had been there for a while, subconsciously locked up in the depths of his heart. But now the lock was knocked over the same way Junhee knocked Donghun over onto the floor, and the big jar of Junhee’s feelings flooded over. 

Seeing Donghun sitting there laughing his heart out, making warmth spread across Junhee’s chest with every move and gesture, making Junhee’s breath hitch with every kiss he placed on his burning skin. Wondering why Donghun was the only thing occupying his mind, why Junhee wanted him close to himself like a magnet ever since he thought Donghun had shared a bed with a stranger. 

It all made sense, why Junhee had cried that night, and why Donghun’s embrace calmed him down like a warm blanket during a cold night. It made sense, why sleeping together that night felt so different, why Junhee felt like crying even though he felt good and happy. Junhee realized… they didn’t sleep together. It was so much deeper, so much more intimate. They shared their heart with each other that night, shared their love through touches and kisses, sweet gestures. 

And Junhee had only fallen deeper since that moment, too blind, too oblivious to his own feelings. Only going by instinct, which kept pulling him towards Donghun. He felt empty if Donghun wasn’t with him, and he felt over the moon once Donghun smiled at him, comforting arms always finding their place around Junhee’s waist, or around his back, keeping him safe in the warm embrace. 

It hit him like a train, like a ton of bricks, like a strong unstoppable wave. He felt like time stopped as he watched Donghun laugh in the middle of the snack aisle on the floor in this huge shopping mall in Jeju. 

He probably looked dumbfounded because suddenly Yuchan was pulling him back up onto his feet, patting his butt to get rid of any dirt. “Hyung, you good?” The younger was still smiling bright as Donghun picked himself up too, dusting his own pants off as the smile never left his face. 

Junhee nodded without a word and Yuchan walked back to Byeongkwan and Sehyoon so he could place his water gun into the cart. 

Donghun held Junhee’s hand gently and wanted to tug him towards his friends, but Junhee stopped him. They could hear Byeongkwan and Yuchan bickering in the background, Sehyoon trying to reason with them on what food to buy. 

Donghun looked at Junhee earnestly and Junhee froze, body unable to move as he stared at the older like he just grew another head. His heartbeat felt like it was about to break his rib. 

“Did you see a ghost?” Donghun chuckled, taking a step closer as he lifted his hand up to Junhee’s cheek, tucking short strands of loose hair behind the younger’s ear. It was such a gentle gesture that Junhee wanted to scream. 

“Donghun—“ He almost choked on his own voice, words getting lost in his mind. He probably sounded terrified, because Donghun’s face morphed into confusion, and then worry. 

Junhee took in a breath. “I… I’m in love with you.” He then whispered, looking straight into Donghun’s eyes as he felt his blood pumping through his veins faster than what was probably healthy. He was holding onto Donghun’s hand as if he was holding on for his dear life, and it was stupid, because he kind of was. 

Donghun looked taken aback, mouth going slack as he blinked at Junhee almost comically. Junhee could nearly see his own reflection in Donghun’s eyes as they welled up, a cough leaving the older’s throat. 

“What?” Donghun whispered back, a small smile on his lips. The look in his eyes was so attentive, inviting, familiar. 

Junhee thought he could cry. He squeezed Donghun’s hand and then let it go, slowly reaching for the other’s waist. Donghun got the hint and stepped forward, wrapping his arms safely around the younger’s body, engulfing him into himself as Junhee’s own arms connected behind Donghun’s back, squeezing the life out of him. 

He couldn’t afford to care if his friends were watching them. His head was pounding with the sudden realization and if he’d let go of Donghun right now he would’ve probably collapsed.

“I’m in love with you, Donghun.” He repeated into Donghun’s neck, even quieter than before. 

Donghun patted the back of Junhee’s hair and let out a sigh. “You brat. I’m in love with you too.”

And there it was, out in the open, for Junhee’s ears only. Donghun was in love with him. The man Junhee wanted to be held by during the night, the man Junhee stupidly longed for. Donghun was in love with him, and Junhee had been blind and stupid enough to not realize any of this sooner. It had been so obvious, it had been right _there_. Right there in his heart and mind and chest and every goosebump that arose with Donghun’s simple touch and every butterfly in Junhee’s stomach with each of Donghun’s soft kisses. 

“Really?” A whimper broke out of him as he placed a subtle peck on the side of Donghun’s neck. Donghun’s arms tightened around Junhee’s body as the older turned his head and kissed his cheek. 

“Yes, really, dummy. You always have the worst timing though. We’re in the middle of a supermarket in public. I wanna kiss you silly right now, but I can’t.” Donghun chuckled and Junhee joined him, remembering where they were. 

He got out of the hug and took a few seconds to look at Donghun’s beautiful shiny eyes, bright, happy smile. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t hold it in.”

Donghun chuckled, taking a hold of Junhee’s hand again and rubbing circles over his knuckles. “I noticed. Let’s join the others now, we can talk about it later, okay?”

Junhee agreed and they turned towards their friends. Yuchan and Byeongkwan were gone, probably searching for more of their favorite foods as Sehyoon stacked water bottles into the cart at the end of the aisle with drinks. 

They walked over to him and Junhee felt a blush rise to his cheeks when their friend glanced at their intertwined fingers and then up at their faces. He lifted an eyebrow as he leaned on a water bottle in his hands. “Did I miss something?”

“No? What are you saying?” Donghun played dumb as he stepped behind Junhee, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder. Junhee’s soul wanted to leave his body and the only thing he could do was laugh awkwardly.

Sehyoon snorted. “Cute.” There was endearment in his eyes as he observed the pair. 

Loud footsteps of a running Yuchan approached as the youngest threw two boxes of ice cream cones into the cart. Byeongkwan was right behind him with ready made sandwiches.

Both of them eyed Junhee and Donghun carefully, Yuchan’s face distorting and morphing through every possible emotion a human being was capable of emitting. It was when Junhee blushed and turned his head away from their judging eyes that Byeongkwan snapped his fingers. 

“Ha! Finally! Yuchan, pay up.” He poked the younger in the cheek. 

“No! You don’t know what happened yet!” Yuchan yelled, swatting Byeongkwan’s hand away. He then turned back to the pair in front of him. “Who confessed? Which one of you was it?” 

Junhee’s nostrils flared at the shock of Yuchan’s words. 

“You bet on us?” Donghun asked from Junhee’s shoulder, palm rubbing Junhee’s stomach soothingly. “Let’s go outside.”

Yuchan’s eyes widened. “No, it was Byeongkwan’s idea. He said you’d never be the one to confess first!”

Byeongkwan laughed. “Because everyone and their grandma could tell that Junhee was oblivious. I thought he would have to experience some kind of spiritual enlightening to finally realize it.”

“Can you two… shut up? Before I choke you?” Junhee never felt so embarrassed in front of anyone in his entire life. He just wanted to go talk to Donghun, not be grilled by his friends for not realizing his own feelings sooner. 

“Is that something Donghun hyung taught you?” Byeongkwan smirked and Yuchan screeched, turning around and walking away, decidedly being done with the conversation. 

“Sehyoon, I suggest you grab your boyfriend right now because otherwise you will never see him again.” Junhee tried to unhook Donghun’s arms from around him but Donghun just laughed, holding Junhee across the chest and torso securely. 

“Let him be.” He said and Byeongkwan grinned, sending Junhee a kiss. 

They finished shopping for food and drinks and Donghun’s arms never left Junhee’s body, to Junhee’s pleasure. 

Junhee would walk into a new aisle with Donghun glued to his back, chin still resting on his shoulder. If people gave them weird looks, neither of them noticed or cared. They were so absorbed into their own world that they even forgot they were supposed to be looking for what to buy. Junhee thought they really looked like two idiots just walking about without any purpose. 

When he would reach for a bag of wrapped chocolates, Donghun would hum into his neck and tell him the ones Junhee was holding were a good choice. Junhee could actually care less about the chocolates, his body covered in shivers at Donghun’s proximity and warmth, still feeling tingles on the skin of his neck where Donghun’s breath just touched him. 

When they joined back with their friends at the checkout register they were quietly giggling about something stupid Junhee had said, and it earned them a look of disgust and disapproval from Yuchan. Byeongkwan was smiling fondly at them as he reached for Sehyoon’s hand and caught Junhee’s eye, making Junhee blush. 

Evening rolled around in a hurry, they had lunch together in a small family restaurant and drove back to their house to unpack the shopping bags. Sehyoon and Junhee made sandwiches for later and packed them into the bags along with the waters as the other three messed around on the couch. 

When they got to the area of the open cinema, it was already quite crowded. People were sitting down in groups or in pairs, blankets or jackets spread over the grass. The atmosphere was buzzing, the sky was getting darker and the screen at the edge of the field was huge. 

Donghun spread the big blanket they brought over the empty spot they found, placing their big bag on top of it as everyone took a seat after sliding their shoes off. 

“It’s too bad they’re only showing a romcom tonight.” Byeongkwan commented as he leaned on Sehyoon to his right. 

Yuchan sat in the middle of the four, shoving his feet on top of Byeongkwan’s lap without a single worry on his mind. “But it’s a good one. At least we can relax and enjoy.”

Junhee was to Yuchan’s left, Donghun sitting as close to him as possible. He felt the older’s arm already wrapping around his lower back and landing on Junhee’s stomach from the opposite side as he gently pulled him towards himself. Junhee felt light like a feather as he let Donghun maneuver him, leaning his back against Donghun’s body. 

They sat like that for a while and chatted, making plans for the rest of their trip. At one point Yuchan got up and grabbed his phone, stacking all of their bags one on top of the other in front of them in the attempt to create a good spot for the camera. 

As he put the last bag on the top, everything toppled over and fell, making Yuchan groan. 

Junhee felt Donghun laugh behind him, lips in Junhee’s hair as he left a soft kiss on top of the younger’s head. It made Junhee’s stomach twist. He squirmed closer into Donghun, reaching over for the older’s other arm and pulling it over his own chest. He held onto it tight and Donghun chuckled, leaning his head down and pressing another kiss to his temple. 

Yuchan succeeded in his construction and set the camera on a timer, scurrying back onto the blanket as all of them smiled brightly for a picture. They took a few more after that just in case. 

The movie finally started and the crowd on the field quieted down, everyone’s attention absorbed in the movie. The sky got pitch dark and the only lightning they had was from the big screen far in front of them. 

Junhee thought the movie was quite enjoyable. A romantic comedy about a guy falling for a girl, and their fun encounters through life. He was mostly paying attention, unless there were kisses being planted on his cheek, or hands roaming his body soothingly, making his brain short circuit. 

Near the end there was a sad scene shot in a dark hallway, and Junhee realized he practically couldn’t see anything around him. He looked to his right and barely saw Yuchan munching on his sandwich with Byeongkwan’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. Sehyoon still had Byeongkwan in his embrace, but he was asleep, head leaning on his boyfriend’s back. 

Junhee felt a soft palm on his cheek gently pushing his head in the opposite direction so he turned around. He was still leaning on Donghun, head practically resting in the crook of the older’s shoulder and chest. His face was only inches apart from Donghun’s as they locked eyes in the darkness. Junhee’s stomach dropped when he felt Donghun’s breath against his own skin. 

He arched himself up and kissed him, connecting their lips softly. Donghun seemed to melt under Junhee’s touch, kissing him back so earnestly that Junhee felt like his heart was going to stop. He cupped Junhee’s cheek and pulled him even closer, squeezing his arm around him tighter. 

Junhee turned his body to the side and flung his leg over Donghun’s thighs, arm coming on top of the older’s chest as he held Donghun’s face close to his own. 

They drowned in the feeling of each other’s lips, noses rubbing together as their heartbeats beat loudly out of their chest. Junhee thought he felt fireworks inside of him, like he could start laughing any second because of how overwhelmingly _content_ he was feeling. 

Donghun pecked his lips one last time and then moved to Junhee’s cheek and cheekbone, placing a peck on his nose, eyebrow, eyelid, chin and forehead. Junhee definitely loved these kinds of moments with Donghun, where he would be showered in kisses, Donghun spoiling him. 

Donghun gently pushed his head closer to himself as he engulfed him in a hug, placing a few more kisses on top of his head. “I love…” He whispered in Junhee’s ear. “This. I love all of it. I don’t want it to end.”

Junhee felt his lips spreading into a toothy smile as he closed his eyes. “It won’t end. As long as you don’t decide you’ve had enough of me, it will stay like this.”

Donghun was now rubbing circles across Junhee’s spine. “If I haven’t had enough of you after being in love with you for months while you didn’t seem to feel the same, then I’m definitely not going to have enough of you now that you actually _want_ me.”

Junhee’s face turned hot red at the confession, looking up into Donghun’s eyes. “Months? You’ve been in love with me for months?”

Donghun hummed. “I think I realized at one point... When I started finding it hard to leave you after we slept together. And when I saw you getting happy and excited over the most random things, I don’t know. It made me happy, seeing you like that. I found myself looking for excuses to make you laugh, or to just be with you whenever I could. Even if you wanted to just have sex with me.”

Junhee felt a pinch of pain in his chest. “I didn’t _just_ want to have sex with you. You’re one of my best friends, Donghun. I always enjoyed spending time with you. It just took me a long time to realize that… that it’s more. I think I felt it, the signs were there, but I was too blind to acknowledge it.” He kissed Donghun’s collarbone and then neck. 

They heard Yuchan stand up as he told Byeongkwan he’s going to find a bathroom. Then he walked away, leaving more space between the two couples on the blanket.

Donghun patted Junhee’s head. “The other night… with Yun. I was already so far gone for you but then you told me to go with him. And you said I deserved someone who would love me. It was like a brick in the face, like a definite confirmation that our feelings will never be on the same wavelength, so I went with him.”

Junhee listened quietly while rubbing shapes on Donghun’s chest. 

“But when we got to his place, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t even lay a hand on him, because I just wanted you. It really fucked me up so I decided to go back home and sleep it off, but then you texted me. And when you called me to your room I didn’t know what to think or expect. I didn’t think you called me for sex, it didn’t feel like you’d do that in that kind of situation. But when I got into your bed and you started crying, my heart broke into pieces, Junhee. I didn’t know what happened, or how to help you. I just wanted to keep you safe, and you were holding onto me for dear life. I never felt such a need to hold you. I never felt… so much love for you.”

Junhee bit his lip as he squeezed his arms around Donghun tighter. He didn’t trust his voice at that moment, but he spoke anyway. “I… I got back and couldn’t sleep because all I could think about was you with a stranger. It might sound selfish, because we weren’t anything at that point but it felt like a hundred knives in my heart for some reason. I even cried before you got back, and I genuinely thought I was going insane because of it. I was so confused I didn’t know what was wrong with me. But when you got back home and came to me and held me, it felt like the biggest burden was thrown off my chest. I guess now it makes sense.” His voice came out wobbly. 

Donghun sighed. They held each other for a while in silence, listening to each other’s breathing. Junhee couldn’t help but plant kisses over Donghun’s chest and shoulder, hoping they transferred at least some of the feelings he was feeling. 

“I think it took me that long because I never thought you could fall for me. I’m just this silly clumsy idiot who sometimes sucked your dick… I don’t even see myself as someone who… who you’d want to be with.” He whispered as he pulled the collar of Donghun’s shirt gently, playing with it. 

Donghun held him even closer. “Junhee, you’re so amazing. You’re so beautiful, and smart, and funny. You’re so kind, so sweet to everyone around you. You’re so caring, and so endearing. You’re so attractive and sexy, especially when you dance. God, when you dance, it drives me crazy. I could look at you all day and all night and never get enough. I could hold you for days and months and my arms would never get tired. I don’t know how your presence became so addicting to me, but I never want to let go of you. At least not for now.”

Junhee sniffled. “Shut up.” He let out a breathy laugh, trying not to get too emotional. 

“You’re also a brat. But that’s also one of the reasons why I lo—….” Donghun paused, clearing his throat. “Why I lov—“

Junhee interrupted him with a kiss. He didn’t think he could handle hearing that right now, would probably shatter like glass. Donghun was already making every part of his body feel both numb and extra sensitive at the same time. 

Their lips danced together lazily, enjoying the slow drags against each other, tip of Junhee’s tongue lightly teasing the entrance to Donghun’s mouth, but when Donghun allowed it, Junhee retracted. Donghun smiled into the kiss at Junhee’s provocation and kissed him harder, leaning forward as they accidentally flipped over on the blanket and Junhee landed with a thud, Donghun holding the back of his head so it didn't hit the ground. 

“Guys, the movie is almost over. Can you wait until we’re home? Or you like being all over each other in public?” Byeongkwan smirked. 

Donghun quickly got off of Junhee and Junhee cleared his throat. “Kwan—“

“I’m kidding, you’re cute. And I’m happy for you, because the wait was unbearable and you’re both slow and I lost four years of my life. But really, keep it in your pants for now, okay? I think hearing your smooching noises for the past ten minutes was enough.” Byeongkwan cackled and turned his head back to the movie as he settled deeper in Sehyoon’s arms. 

Junhee blushed and was glad it wasn’t bright enough outside to be noticable. 

When the movie ended they packed everything up and left home. Sehyoon was barely awake enough to walk to the car with Yuchan’s help so Donghun took the driver’s seat. 

After they got Sehyoon safely into bed at the house and Byeongkwan hugged them all good night, the trio went upstairs. They got to Yuchan and Donghun’s floor, the latter and Junhee’s hands seeming to be glued together. 

Yuchan turned around with a sigh. “Junhee hyung, do you want me to sleep in your room?”

Junhee frowned. “Huh? Why?”

“So you can sleep here with Donghun hyung.” Yuchan said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“It’s okay Channie, you can take the king sized bed for yourself tonight.” Donghun patted Yuchan’s cheek and then butt, pulling Junhee’s hand towards the stairs. 

“But there’s two of you on that small bed.” Yuchan pouted and then shook his head. “Actually, I don’t wanna think about the technicalities. Okay, if you say so. Good night. Love you.” He blabbered and turned to the door of his room. 

“Love you, Channie. Good night.” Junhee chuckled and let himself be pulled towards Donghun. 

They showered separately by Junhee’s wishes because he was too tired for something that would definitely happen had he seen Donghun naked. He washed up after Donghun, pulling on his pajama shorts and drying his hair with a towel. 

When he walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom Donghun was already in bed, seemingly asleep. His cheek was squished against Junhee’s pillow and his hair was already dry and ruffled. 

Junhee quietly climbed on top of the mattress, careful not to disturb the older, and laid on his side facing him. He lifted up his hand and barely touched the side of Donghun’s face with the tips of his fingers, leaning forward to place a kiss on the corner of his lips. 

Donghun reached towards him, touching over Junhee’s rib cage and around his waist until he placed his palm on the small of his back. “You’re naked again.” He whispered without opening his eyes. 

Junhee let out a muffled laugh. “You’re a human heater.” He laid down and Donghun moved forward, kissing the bare skin of Junhee’s shoulder. 

Junhee reached around Donghun and pulled him into a hug, resting his head on top of the older’s. 

“Mm, I like that.” Donghun smiled against Junhee. “I like you. I’m in love with you. I’m in love with all of you. You. You’re so cute and sweet and warm.”

Junhee tried to ignore the way his gut flipped over as he chuckled. “I don’t think we’ll be able to talk anything out tonight. You’re out of it.”

Donghun suddenly moved away from Junhee and looked into his eyes. He connected his forehead with the younger’s before placing a kiss on Junhee’s lips. “Remember when I met you in McDonald’s and wanted to ask for your number at the register?”

Junhee coughed a laugh, remembering their first encounters. “I’m glad you didn’t. I hate when people do that to me.”

“But I wanted to, so bad. As soon as I saw you, you were the most beautiful man I’d ever met.” Donghun’s fingers were playing with the hair in the back of Junhee’s head. “When it turned out Yuchan was your best friend I felt like I was being pranked. That kid really got me an excuse to hang out with you.”

Junhee tsked. “So what did you think of me then?”

Donghun hummed, still looking into Junhee’s eyes. “Remember we got drunk at Byeongkwan’s and you pulled me up to dance? I thought you were the sexiest man alive. You were insane.”

“You weren’t any better, with your beautiful hair and golden muscular arms and chest and blinding smile. That time in your room when we… When we almost got caught by Byeongkwan my mind was such a mess. I didn’t know what came over me.” Junhee smiled at the funny memory. 

Donghun sighed. “Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were on my ass for weeks after that. They thought we were a thing but keeping it a secret from them.”

Junhee giggled at the mental image of an offended Byeongkwan thinking his best friend was hiding something so big from him. 

“I think I really started falling for you after a few weeks of us sleeping together. Not because we were fucking… But more because of everything before and after that. The way you made me feel so protective over you, but not in a weird way. I mean, in the way where I had to physically force myself to leave you after we did it. And God… When you started asking me to stay, I thought I would go insane. I didn’t know what it meant for you, but to me it was like a fire being set alight in my heart.

Especially when we visited your parents and I saw that other side of you. You might be a sex freak in bed but you’re actually such a soft, gentle person. I wanted to cherish you.” Donghun talked and Junhee closed his eyes, letting himself get absorbed in Donghun’s honey voice. 

“I want to cherish you, Junhee. I want to cherish you and be there with you every step of the way, be proud of you and continue to watch you smile bright as you take on the world. I wanna be able to tell everyone that that’s my amazing baby. Will you allow me that?” Donghun rubbed his thumb over Junhee’s cheek. 

Junhee opened his eyes and saw Donghun looking at him earnestly, so strongly that he felt the emotion in his chest. He kissed him softly, catching Donghun’s top lip between his. He nodded as Donghun pulled his body against his own, as close as possible. 

“It’s still so weird to me, all of this.” Junhee laughed. “I feel… free. But weird. I don’t know. I feel liberated because I can show affection towards you without feeling guilty in my mind and wrecking my brain wondering what’s happening with my heart. I’m finally in sync with my feelings but it’s so new. I also can’t believe that you’re in love with me. We’ve been friends for so long… I think the line between what’s normal and not normal got erased a long time ago when we started fucking around. My brain is having a hard time, it’s like I have this feeling that I’m tricking my own feelings.” His voice came down to a whisper as he voiced his thoughts. 

Donghun listened quietly as he kept rubbing Junhee’s cheek. 

“I’m not saying that I think I might not be in love with you, it’s just that I’m kind of confused as to when it all happened. I feel like I’m in a dream and I’m gonna wake up and you’ll just be my friend who comes over because we both want you in my pants again.” Junhee expected Donghun to laugh, but the older didn’t give him that reaction. 

“It’s not a dream, Junhee. It’s kind of weird for me too, being able to hold you and kiss you without feeling like I’m going to fall apart once you leave. Because unlike before, I know you want me. And I want you. I want you so bad, if you’ll let me. And if you’re sure. But only when you’re sure. I’ll give you as much time as you need to figure it out in your head. And if in the end you realize this isn’t what you really want, then that’s okay too. We can go back to being friends, as long as you’re in my life.” Donghun lifted up Junhee’s face by his chin and placed a kiss on the cheek next to the younger’s nose. 

Junhee felt like he was floating, but his heart hurt at Donghun’s words. “I’m sure I want this. It might’ve taken me a while and it’s still new to me, but I’m not wrong. I don’t want you to doubt me.” He bit his lower lip. “I want you to have me. Have all of me.” He whispered and Donghun couldn’t hold in a quiet whine at the younger’s words. 

They shared kisses for some time, until Junhee moved on to kiss the rest of Donghun’s face. “You’re already gone, Hun. Go to sleep now.” He hugged the older tight to his chest as Donghun threw his leg over Junhee’s. 

“Good night baby.” Donghun whispered and Junhee melted. 

“Good night.”

_____

The next day Junhee felt like he restarted his life. Everywhere they went, he was only looking at Donghun. Everything they did, his attention was brought back to Donghun. All his senses were focused on Donghun and Donghun only. The way his hands never left Junhee’s, or the way he laughed and looked at Junhee to share the happiness together with him.

Junhee realized Donghun was now living in his mind free of charge, and it was scary to think how free and content Junhee felt showing how absolutely in love he was with the older so openly. He didn’t hesitate to kiss Donghun in front of others, he didn’t even think about what his friends were thinking in that moment, all he saw was Donghun’s sparkling eyes shining at him lovingly, pulling him in. 

The whole day stayed in Junhee’s memory as something peaceful and content. Their friends didn’t tease them, they looked genuinely glad that the two of them finally figured out their feelings after so long. Apparently, according to Yuchan it had been obvious for months, but Junhee was too blind to see it. At least Yuchan’s cryptic teasing finally made sense now. 

When the sun came down that day, Donghun appeared in Junhee’s room again and they held each other just like the previous night. Donghun’s arms felt safer than any blanket in the world and Junhee never wanted to go a day without the older’s embrace ever again. 

Junhee laid on his side scrolling through his phone as Donghun walked out of the bathroom and glued himself to Junhee’s back again, spooning him as he placed his palm over his torso to pull him closer. He placed his lips on the back of the younger’s neck as he kissed him, pecking him all over his skin, moving up his earlobe and catching it between his lips. 

Junhee stared at his phone screen blankly, trying to concentrate on what he was reading but he was unsuccessful, distracted as he could be. He moved his head to give Donghun better access to his neck, the older immediately sinking down to it, teeth grazing over the skin teasingly. 

Junhee let out a quiet gasp as he closed his eyes for a moment, Donghun’s actions making him feel dizzy. 

Donghun’s hand that was over Junhee’s torso moved up to his chest, finding his nipple and pressing it between his pointer and middle finger. It made Junhee arch his back, pushing his ass into the man behind him. 

“Ah, Donghun—“ Junhee breathed, moving his hips as he felt Donghun’s growing length pressed against him. “Not now. I’m trying to r— read-“

Donghun licked the bottom of Junhee’s earlobe with the tip of his tongue as Junhee leaned his head back, facing the older with his eyes closed, mouth agape, already looking blissful. 

“Okay then, good night.” Donghun kissed him on the nose and then lips. He let go of his nipple, moving his arm from around the younger and laying on his back, closing his eyes. 

Disappointment fell at the bottom of Junhee’s stomach and he picked himself up on his elbow, turning around to look at the older, frowning. A pout formed on his lips like an unhappy child. “Hey.” He whined. 

Donghun opened one eye and peeked at the sulky Junhee. His face softened as his lips mirrored the pout on the other’s face. “Why are you sulking? You said you wanna read, then I’m going to sleep.”

Junhee huffed, locking his phone and throwing it onto the mattress. “But I want…” He mumbled, looking at the sheets, avoiding Donghun’s eyes. “Nevermind, good night.” He laid on his side again, back facing Donghun. 

Donghun’s arm immediately wrapped around his waist again, the older’s lips finding their place on his shoulder blade. “What do you want? Tell me. We have to communicate.”

Junhee bit his lip as he moped. “I want…” He trailed off softly, hand grabbing Donghun’s and pulling it from his waist up to his chest again, placing it over his nipple. “I want you to touch me.”

Donghun grazed his teeth over Junhee’s skin and moved his body against the younger’s again, hand starting to roam. Goosebumps arose on Junhee’s skin almost immediately. Donghun teased his nipples as he kept kissing his neck, making Junhee gasp. 

Junhee rubbed his ass against Donghun’s crotch again, arms laying above his head to give the older man room to do and touch whatever he wanted. 

Donghun’s hand trailed down over Junhee’s stomach and got to his shorts, palming him through the fabric. Junhee twitched at the feeling and his breath came out ragged. 

Donghun rubbed him and then cupped his erection through the material, putting pressure on the right spots, making Junhee pant. He trailed his hand down to Junhee’s thigh and then back up, turning his palm inwards on his thigh as his fingers went under the hem, coming close to his dick. 

Junhee’s heart was beating loudly and his breaths were heavy. He was doing his best to not move in order to let Donghun do whatever he wanted to him. 

Donghun kept palming him for a while until Junhee was fully hard and almost leaking, the older’s mouth sucking a hickey on Junhee’s shoulder. Gasps were escaping Junhee’s mouth at every touch. 

“Please…” He breathed quietly, turning his head to face the older. His eyes were already hazy and his jaw was slack. Donghun looked at him with so much thirst Junhee thought he would eat him alive. 

“What, baby?” Donghun asked, capturing Junhee’s lips between his own, tongue asking for entrance. Junhee allowed it and they kissed deeply, sharing breaths. 

“Get in me, please, Hun.” Junhee almost whined into the other’s mouth, catching his lower lip between his teeth and pulling on it gently. 

Donghun’s breath hitched as he sneaked his fingers through the top of Junhee’s shorts, dragging them down just enough for him to be able to take his dick into his hand. He pumped him dry a few times as Junhee’s hips already jerked upwards for more friction, a full moan escaping his lips. 

The sound made Donghun groan as he grinded against Junhee’s ass. 

Junhee was getting impatient and he _really_ wanted Donghun to fuck him right now, but he knew that wouldn’t happen right away. He reached forward into the cupboard and grabbed his bottle of lube, hurriedly opening it as he squirmed out of his underwear. He kneeled down on the mattress and reached for Donghun’s pajamas, pulling it off as he squeezed the lube onto his own hand. 

Donghun’s eyes widened in confusion as he watched Junhee move himself in front of Donghun’s crotch, sinking his mouth on his dick without a warning as he pushed his own fingers into himself, moaning around Donghun. 

“Holy fuck—“ Donghun’s mouth fell open as he watched the scene in front of him, his dick deep in Junhee’s throat as Junhee fucked himself on his own fingers. It looked too explicit and too stunning at the same time. Donghun was afraid to even blink, afraid to miss even a second of it. 

Junhee’s tongue twirled around Donghun’s head and slit, sucking him in powerfully, making Donghun swell more and more. His small hand was wrapped around Donghun’s shaft, squeezing and twisting and turning. Once he got three digits into himself he got tired of it, his short fingers not nearly comparable to Donghun’s size. 

He popped Donghun out of his mouth and looked up to see the shock on Donghun’s face. His eyes were dark and he looked like the hottest version of himself Junhee had ever seen. 

Junhee crawled on top of him and came up to his face, leaving an open mouthed kiss on his jaw. Donghun turned his head to meet his lips, hands coming up to Junhee’s bare ass and squeezing it. 

“Shit. What did I do to deserve this.” He breathed as Junhee sat on his stomach, precum and lube making it slippery. “Fuck. Junhee, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Junhee leaned down and laid on top of Donghun’s chest, grinding his dick between both of their stomachs. “Are you just saying that because I suck you that good?” He whispered with a laugh, rubbing his spread cheeks against Donghun’s length. 

“No- No.” Donghun spat out quickly. “That’s just one of the million other reasons.” He moved his fingers towards Junhee’s entrance and teased the rim. 

Junhee moaned and kissed Donghun on the lips again, reaching for the lube that was thrown somewhere on the bed. When he found it, he gave it to Donghun who squeezed an amount over Junhee’s ass and spread some of it over his own cock. He pumped himself a few times to distribute it well as Junhee kept grinding on his stomach. Donghun wanted to devour him. 

Junhee then picked himself up onto his knees and angled himself above Donghun, sitting down slowly as he took him in to the brim. It felt so fulfilling, so satisfying, like all of his nerve endings were reached with just the first thrust. Initially it burned, the stretch being bigger than Junhee had prepared himself for just minutes earlier. He toppled over onto Donghun’s chest and heaved as he adjusted to the other’s size. 

Donghun picked his head up to lock their eyes before he kissed him again, Junhee’s eyes hooded from euphoria. “You’re incredible.” He said to the younger, watching as Junhee slowly registered the words. “You’re so beautiful. You’re stunning.”

Junhee leaped forward and crashed their mouths together, causing Donghun’s dick to slip out of him halfway. He hissed at the sudden movement. “Ah!”

“Does it hurt?” Donghun asked worriedly, eyebrows furrowing. 

“No, no. I moved too quickly.” Junhee whispered. “I guess I have to let you do the prepping in the future.”

Donghun sighed in disapproval of Junhee’s hastiness. It wasn’t the first time Junhee wanted to get the foreplay done as quickly as possible and just get right to the middle of it. 

“If it hurts we’re stopping.” Donghun said, a bit more sternly. 

“No! No, it doesn’t hurt. I just needed to adjust. Please, Hun—“ Junhee almost whined. He tried moving his hips slightly to test it, it felt better. “It doesn’t hurt, I promise. I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

Donghun examined his face for a few seconds until Junhee pouted, looking deep into the older’s eyes as he started rolling his hips, clenching around Donghun’s length. It drove Donghun crazy. 

“God. How can you make such an innocent face while you fuck yourself on top of me?” He whined and Junhee giggled, leaning forward to catch the older’s lips as their tongues danced against each other. 

Eventually Junhee fully adjusted to Donghun, riding him and twirling his hips on top of the older, moans coming out louder than he’d wanted. Donghun’s fingers were digging into his waist as he looked in awe at the beautiful man in front of him, not believing that he could now love Junhee openly and have that love reciprocated. 

After a while Junhee got tired so they flipped over, Donghun hovering above him as he kept pushing Junhee’s hair out of his face. Junhee’s eyes were closed and he kept panting for air, head thrown back. 

“You’re so beautiful, Junhee. All the flowers in the world combined together can’t amount to your beauty. You’re stunning, baby.” Donghun blabbered as he got lost looking at Junhee’s face, thrusting into him at a slow, gentle pace. 

Junhee whined and wrapped his arms around Donghun’s neck, pulling him closer. “Donghun…” He felt emotions piling up in the pit of his stomach again, threatening to spill over. Donghun’s voice was sweet like honey, warm like sunshine on a hot summer day, gentle like a feather, affectionate like the man on top of him. His thrusts were slow and compelling, making Junhee see stars. 

He grabbed Donghun’s face and kissed him passionately, moans escaping against the older’s mouth. “I… I… Thank…” He breathed. “Thank you for— for waiting for me. For so long.”

Donghun looked at him and Junhee thought the man would cry. His face melted and his eyes were sparkling like a thousand stars in the sky that Junhee could get lost in. “Don’t thank me for that. I love you so much there’s no amount of time I wouldn’t wait for you. You have me trapped in your heart, Junhee.”

Junhee teared up before he knew it, wondering if Donghun realized what he had just said. He pulled the older down so he could hide his face in the crook of his neck, kissing his hot skin in order to stop his lip from wobbling. He knew Donghun loved him, he knew he wanted to say it to Junhee, but hearing it out loud made Junhee break in his arms. He knew in that moment that he would never leave Donghun, the feelings for the man too strong. If Junhee tried to leave, it would tear his heart apart. 

They finished at the same time with one last thrust from Donghun, both of them breathing heavily as they laid in each other’s arms.

Donghun turned his head to look at Junhee, gently wiping a tear from the younger’s cheek and kissing the wet trail it left behind. He pressed his lips against Junhee’s for a long time, and Junhee could feel the emotions behind his kiss. There were no words needed, Junhee just knew. It was an intimate, loving kiss that made another tear slip down Junhee’s cheek. Donghun didn’t catch that one, instead he hugged Junhee’s head and pulled him into a hug. Junhee clung to him harder than he ever thought he was capable of. 

They didn’t talk, and Junhee thought it was for the better, because he knew his voice would break if he tried to say anything right now. He was feeling too strongly for Donghun and it was running through his veins so powerfully Junhee thought he could soar. 

When they fell asleep, Junhee felt like he was living a dream. But he thought maybe he could stay there this time, in order to not let Donghun go. 

______

Naturally, the vacation came to an end and Junhee was forced to go back to reality. His regular life in McDonald’s was waiting for him, as dreadful as it was. 

When he got into his bed in his own home in Seoul, five nights later, he stared at his ceiling for a good thirty minutes, unable to believe that he had work tomorrow. The whole vacation already seemed unreal to him, and his bed felt too big and empty because Donghun’s muscular limbs weren’t tangled with his own. 

He sighed, wondering how he’d gotten so clingy with Donghun so quickly. He had just seen him an hour ago when they dropped him off from the airport and he was already missing him, like a silly hormonal teenager. 

He got up and packed his work clothes into his backpack, pulling out his shoes and leaving them by the door so he didn’t have to look for them tomorrow. He was working the night shift, but he was almost positive he would sleep through the entire next day. 

When Junhee woke up he was more exhausted than rested. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep until the sun was up, brightly beaming into his room through the curtains. He’d kept twisting and turning until he realized sleep wasn’t coming to him, so instead he had walked to the kitchen to eat. 

It was now 6 pm and Junhee dragged himself to the bathroom to do his morning hygiene. As he was brushing his teeth he heard his phone ring, so he ran to his bedroom with the toothbrush in his mouth. 

“Hello?” He picked up quickly. 

“Good morning. Or evening.” Donghun’s voice was as sweet as ever. Junhee could hear the smile in his words. “You going to work soon?”

“In about an hour. I think it was a mistake going back home.” Junhee slurred through the toothpaste in his mouth, trying not to drool over his chin. 

Donghun let out a chuckle. “Well we couldn’t have stayed there forever. But we can always go back sometime.”

Junhee tried to speak but there was too much toothpaste foam in his mouth, so he spat it out quickly as Donghun laughed. “I didn’t mean that…” he pouted and he knew Donghun could hear it. “I couldn’t sleep… alone.” 

“Oh, baby. Did you miss me there?” Donghun sounded like he wanted to tease him but Junhee could hear the warmth in his voice. 

He quickly finished brushing his teeth and then wiped his face before he got back to the phone. “Yes. I missed my jerk boyfriend.”

Donghun was quiet for a few seconds and Junhee’s stomach twisted. They hadn’t really talked through the technicalities of their relationship yet and he thought maybe he just pushed it too far. 

His voice was quiet. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

“Junhee, don’t apologize. I just didn’t think you were ready for it, so I didn’t expect you to say it. It was good unexpected, though.” Donghun sounded comforting and warm and like everything Junhee needed. “I love being called your jerk boyfriend. It has a nice ring to it.”

Junhee giggled, worry falling off of his shoulders. “Will we see each other today? Do you have to work late?” He stripped out of his pajama shorts and grabbed the clean jeans from his suitcase that he still hadn’t unpacked. 

Donghun took in a breath as he thought. “I’m driving to the restaurant right now. I haven’t been there in a while so I don’t know how much work is waiting for me tonight.”

Junhee held his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he tried to wiggle into his tight pants. He pouted again. “Then tomorrow?”

“I promise.” Donghun smiled. “Go get ready now, good luck on your first day.”

“Good luck to you too. Call me when you’re done with work before you go to sleep.” Junhee blabbered quickly, smile not leaving his face. 

“Of course, baby. I’ll call. Talk to you later then, okay? Be careful on your way.” Donghun chuckled. 

“Talk to you later, Hun.” Junhee smiled and they hung up. Donghun didn’t say what Junhee thought he would say but maybe that was for the better, because all three times Donghun had told Junhee he loved him during their trip in Jeju, Junhee had managed to start crying. If he didn’t get his shit together soon, Donghun could start thinking his love for Junhee was something terrifying for the latter. 

He shook his head and finished getting dressed. He made some quick food since he was leaving soon anyway, and then grabbed his stuff and left his apartment. 

His shift was boring. The tourist season was ending and all his colleagues who came back from the vacation were feeling down and unmotivated, so the atmosphere was pretty dull for his first day. He was working the register, a new girl, Hayoung, working the drive through. 

The lobby was empty, no customers having entered in a while. He chatted to Hayoung a bit, explaining to her the things she had to do and how to do them. She was a cheerful girl, a year younger than Junhee, but she was unfocused. She looked pretty tired and Junhee understood, he had been the same when he first started working there. So after a while they both gave up, just leaning on the counter and chatting about random things. 

Thirty minutes before closing the door opened and Junhee looked towards the entrance as his eyes fell on his favorite brightest smile in the world. Donghun’s hair was tied up beautifully and his face looked angelic. He looked at Junhee and Hayoung and waved before turning into the bathroom. 

Junhee’s heartbeat fastened just at the sight of his boyfriend so he straightened up, clearing his throat for no apparent reason. 

“Woah. Now that’s a beautiful man.” Hayoung elbowed Junhee jokingly. “You know him?”

Junhee laughed loudly. “Yeah… I do.”

She nodded and Junhee could see her thoughts trail off, already disconnecting herself from the conversation. She walked to her drive through station and started flipping through the menu book their manager had given to her earlier, that would help her memorize things quicker. 

Not long after that Donghun reappeared from the bathroom and walked over to the counter Junhee was standing behind. 

“Hey, you finished work already?” Junhee’s smile was bigger than humanly acceptable as he leaned on top of the plastic counter top. 

“Hi, baby.” Donghun leaned over and captured Junhee’s lips between his own, catching Junhee off guard. He kissed his cheek right after that and then leaned back on his feet. “I wanted to see you today.”

Junhee could feel the warmth rushing to his cheeks as he looked to his right. Hayoung was staring at them like she just saw a ghost. She quickly shook her head. “Don’t mind me. Just do your cute love thing, I’ll be here studying the menu.”

Donghun chuckled and nodded at her as Junhee plopped his head onto the counter and whined. “I’m embarrassed.”

“Oh, you big baby. Want me to go?” Donghun pointed towards the door and Junhee lifted his head up quickly and grabbed Donghun’s hand. 

“No! No. I’m fine, I’m not… embarrassed. I’m just not used… to it.” He whispered and Donghun looked at him with the warmest eyes in the world. Junhee could melt right then and there. “I missed you.” He said so quietly that he barely even heard himself, but Donghun’s face morphed into endearment and Junhee knew he heard. 

“I missed you too.” Donghun lifted up Junhee’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Junhee thought he would fall through the ground, unable to control the blush on his face knowing they were in public and the eyes of his coworkers were everywhere. 

“Hello, who’s this young man?” A voice startled Junhee as he turned around to see his manager, immediately snatching his hand out of Donghun’s hold and straightening up. “Junhee, have you already finished everything? If you’re bored, there’s a lot more work I can find for you.” She smiled at Donghun and poked Junhee in the shoulder with her long acrylic nail. 

Junhee let out a shy laugh. “I’m sorry! Got it, sorry!”

“Sorry ma’am! I just got here to order a McTasteful! It’s my favorite burger.” Donghun apologized. 

Junhee couldn’t hold in his laughter as he doubled over. His manager was fighting a smile as she squinted at Donghun. 

“Junhee, get this man his McTasteful and let him be on his way.” She laughed and patted Junhee’s head, walking back into her office. 

Junhee stood himself by the register and couldn’t stop the giggles flooding out of his mouth. Donghun looked at him in confusion. “What’s so funny?”

Junhee grinned as he tapped in Donghun’s order. “Babe, it’s called Big Tasty. Not McTasteful.” 

Donghun’s lips slowly spread into a big smile as he observed Junhee, his eyes twinkling. “I also like that nickname, too.”

Junhee blinked as he realized he’d called Donghun babe, his face burning a dark pink shade. He finished typing out Donghun’s order, Big Tasty without the bacon. 

After Donghun got his food they said goodbye and agreed to meet tomorrow before Junhee’s shift. The rest of Junhee’s night was uneventful, they finished cleaning up and he quickly clocked out and changed his clothes, ready to get home and shower. 

When he was finally in his pajamas, fresh and clean, he jumped on his bed and grabbed his phone to check for missed calls. There was a text from Byeongkwan letting him know the dance practices were starting up again soon, with a picture of the schedule attached to it, along with another picture of him and Sehyoon cuddled up on the couch at their now shared home, faces red from the sun they’d caught on the vacation. Junhee smiled to himself and thanked Byeongkwan, saying he was excited to get back into it. 

Then he typed out a text to Donghun. 

_“Made it back home. It made me happy to see you tonight, thanks for stopping by. Good night, see you tomorrow.”_

Barely a few minutes after that, a response came in. _”Okay, good. It made me happy too. Good night, baby. Sleep well.”_

Junhee laid on his back as he tried to get the butterflies in his stomach under control. He’d never felt this gittery for anyone in his life, and he’d always thought the butterflies were a cliche thing made up in books and movies. But now there he was, a war happening in his gut. He stared at his phone and smiled dumbly at the words Donghun typed out before locking it and closing his eyes. 

He heard a beep from his hallway not more than three minutes after that, the lock on his door opening as Junhee sat up in his bed wide awake. 

The light was turned on and Donghun’s beautiful head peeked into Junhee’s room through the open door, a wide smile on his face. “Surprise.”

Junhee bursted into laughter as he fell back on his bed while Donghun took off his shoes. When the older walked into the room Junhee lifted up his arms, making grabby hands for his boyfriend like a small child. 

Donghun melted at the sight and cooed, sitting next to Junhee and cupping his face to bring him into a soft kiss.

“How come you’re here?” Junhee asked, looking up into Donghun’s starry eyes. 

“You said you weren’t able to sleep without me yesterday.” Donghun whispered and patted Junhee’s head lovingly. 

Junhee pursed his lips out and hugged Donghun, flipping him over onto the mattress and covering him under the sheets. “That’s just an excuse. You just missed me, admit it.”

Donghun gaped offendedly. “I may have only missed your cute ass.”

Junhee’s mouth fell open and he bit Donghun’s shoulder, making the older yelp. “You mean the ass that you’re not gonna get to touch tonight because you’re being a jerk?”

Donghun pouted, putting his best innocent act on. “I’m sorry, baby, I missed you so much I thought I would faint and die and turn into dust.”

Junhee rolled his eyes at Donghun’s dramatic antics as he flung his leg over the older’s hip, shuffling himself closer so Donghun could wrap him in a hug. “You can touch it, only because you surprised me so nicely by coming here.”

Donghun laughed and kissed the tip of Junhee’s nose, hand roaming from Junhee’s waist to the back, cupping the younger’s buttcheek. “How was your day? Are you tired?”

“I am. It was good, kinda boring. I liked my days better with you in Jeju.” Junhee’s eyes slowly slipped closed as he nodded, connecting his forehead with Donghun’s.

Donghun chuckled. “We’ll go to Jeju soon again, okay? Maybe we can go alone this time.”

Junhee’s lips spread into a wide smile as he kissed the corner of Donghun’s lips. “Are you sure you want to set yourself up for being alone with me for like a week? Are you prepared for that? Have you met me?”

Donghun frowned innocently. “Shut up, brat.” He patted the back of the younger’s hair comfortingly as he stared into his eyes. “I love being with you more than anyone else.”

Junhee didn’t know how to respond so he just squeezed Donghun closer to himself. He caressed the side of the older’s face lovingly, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Thank you for coming.”

Donghun pecked him on the lips. “Anything for my baby.”

Junhee snorted, rubbing his nose against Donghun’s. “Stop saying stuff like that. It’s so bad.” He mumbled. 

Donghun hummed. “I’m outdated. I like cliches. Now go to sleep, you’re barely forming words. Good night.”

Junhee shifted so he was now lower than Donghun, settling his face by Donghun’s neck and collarbone as the older leaned his chin on top of Junhee’s head. Donghun was warm and soft and it was no surprise that sleep was already engulfing Junhee. 

He felt over the moon, so safe and happy in his home, cuddled in his boyfriend’s arms. It wasn’t shocking the way Junhee’s night immediately got better as soon as he laid eyes on Donghun’s bright smile a few hours earlier. Donghun made him happy, and Junhee was blissful to have finally realized it. He would cherish him like no one had ever before, he wanted to grow with him, share his ups and downs with him, be happy with him and for him. 

He knew their whole lives were still ahead of them, but he didn’t worry. Maybe their destiny would take them down separate paths, but he wasn’t beating his head up with those thoughts when it wasn’t necessary. Right now was all that mattered, and right now he felt an overwhelming amount of love for this warm, caring human being in his arms. 

He kissed the warm firm chest in front of him and then left kisses on Donghun’s neck as he found a comfortable position for his head. “Good night, Hun.” He whispered, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s back and squeezing him tight. “I love you.”

He felt Donghun’s heart beat loudly as Donghun moved his hand from his butt to the back of his head, leaving a kiss on top. “I love you too, baby.” He sniffled quietly and Junhee immediately picked his head up to look at his face. 

Donghun’s eyes were squeezed shut as he laughed, tears shining on his face. “God. I don’t know, I’m— I’m just happy. To have you.”

Junhee felt his own eyes well up as he looked at his boyfriend. “What is this! Stop, why are you crying now!?” He pursed his lips out as he whined, cupping Donghun’s cheek. He wiped the fallen tears from Donghun’s face with his thumbs as he held his face. 

His own cheeks were now stained as he got too emotional seeing Donghun so vulnerable. They were both crybabies and Junhee couldn’t contain a chuckle from escaping him. 

“Stop that.” Donghun whispered through a laugh as he caught Junhee’s tears with his thumb. “This is ridiculous.”

Junhee laughed and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend softly, emitting his feelings through it. When he broke the kiss he looked at Donghun with endearment evident on his face, cupping his boyfriend’s head in his hands. “Now you see why I cried every time you said it to me.”

They exchanged slow loving kisses until their eyes dried out, enjoying each other fully. It was intimate and soft and it made Junhee’s smile permanent on his face. As time went by they got sleepier, their kisses becoming slower. Eventually they just laid there, noses touching and their eyes closed as they listened to each other's breathing. 

“Donghun?” Junhee whispered.

Donghun hummed. 

“I love you.” Junhee said, sleep taking over him. “I love you.”

Donghun caressed Junhee’s cheek gently. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Junhee repeated again. The more he said it, the easier it was, and the more he wanted to keep saying it. 

Donghun chuckled soundlessly, whispering another quiet _I love you_ before both of them fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

If someone had told Junhee a random guy who walked into McDonald’s with his two drunk friends in the middle of the night would become someone so important to him right now, Junhee wouldn’t believe them. Junhee himself wasn’t even aware he was capable of caring about someone to this extent, to the point where he didn’t even realize it, to the point where it was scary for him. 

But Donghun had come into his life with his bright smile and sparkly eyes, with his smooth talk and gentle hands. He was there for Junhee at all times, and he took care of him without Junhee having to ask, and without expecting anything in return. Donghun was selfless, kind, funny and warm. He was also snarky and annoying, stern and pissy sometimes, but Junhee loved that side as much as the other one. 

Donghun accepted Junhee with all of his flaws. He accepted his annoying side, his loud whiny side, his boosting laugh and his high pitched screams that sometimes made even Yuchan want to punch him. Donghun accepted Junhee’s teasing, Junhee’s dumb jokes and pranks. He respected Junhee’s feelings and complaints, never invalidated them. He always made Junhee feel safe to talk to him, always listened and gave genuine advice. He made Junhee laugh to tears, but he also knew how to make tears go away. 

Junhee didn’t know what their future had in store for them, but he was excited to take it on. Nervous, but excited. Their lives had barely just begun, and there were a lot more stages for them to live through. But Junhee was more than happy to go through them with Donghun by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.... if you’ve come this far.. thank you!! This was originally supposed to be a short oneshot but it escalated into something so much bigger and now we’re here. It took me ages to finish this because I wanted to so it justice and i kinda got attached to it in the process... i’m both happy and sad its finished though and i hope you all liked it! 
> 
> it’d mean the world to me if you left a comment and told me your thoughts and opinions on this story because i really has fun writing it and i’m looking forward to sharing it with everyone!! 
> 
> thank you again! :’)


End file.
